Careless Whispers
by Truble
Summary: Tate! came a shriek, I turned to see a fist heading towards my jaw for the third time in two days. Why does everyone want to kill me? Full summary inside, written by Truble n HauntedAngel, KaiOC, JohnnyOC and many more.
1. War Beginnings

Hey hey ppl, okay i no u guys r thinkin, stick to ur other fics already but this is one is shared between moi and HauntedAngel, so there, ive got an excuse! lol, I am not hoggin this fic if dats what ur thinkin, it was a mutual decision between me n Chiya so DO NOT COMPLAIN 2 HER!! Plz, she's already on my back for updatin without her knowledge.

Summary: Four families have been down each others throats sinceback in the olden days,school life is hard enough but with the constant rivalrythings are made that one step harder, or if you look at it a little closer, that one step more interesting. Or maybe one step more dangerous...

Well tell me and Chiya what you think n I hope u enjoy it...

Disclaimer: Me and Chiya do not own Beyblade though we wish 2, we only own our plot and characters!!

**Careless Whispers**

**Chapter One: War Beginnings**

"BITCH!" Willow Tate screamed.

"SLUT!" Mirror Chang screamed back.

Another standoff, another fight, another typical day at Tatisana High. It was always like this, and the teenagers of the little island named Santo Rio had never known any different.

"Look who's talking!" Willow retorted, her forest green eyes gleaming in pure anger.

"Okay, guys, you can stop now." Holly Tate, Willow's non-identical twin, murmured hopefully.

"You shut it, bookworm," Mirror threw at the brunette. Holly winced and fell silent.

"Leave her out of this, Chang, this is between me and you." Willow snarled, her protective sisterly genes kicking in.

It was always between them. Mortal enemies since birth, four families at war.

The Tate's and the Hiwatari's had been at war with the Chang's and McGregor's for years, and now the next generation had been raised to hate each other.

Nobody knew why. Nobody really cared either. They were in too deep to ask questions about their enmity.

"Oh, what's the matter Holly, can't fight your own battles?" Mirror taunted. That was it, she had insulted Holly, and that was the one thing that would make Willow's anger completely break.

The black haired girl with blood red highlights and a slim figure of 5'5 slammed Mirror against the lockers. Granted, Mirror was a good two inches taller than her, but Willow wasn't one to be messed with.

"I said, this was between me and you Chang." She hissed. Mirror snarled and shoved Willow off her. Mi stands at a height of 5'7, and has black hair with electric blue highlights completed with cherry coloured eyes.

Their lives were really messed up, growing up with best friends, and mortal enemies. They had been at it all their lives and now being sixteen, or seventeen in some cases, they still haven't run out of ammo.

"Okay, bitch, you might want to back off now." Came a new voice. Willow growled at the redhead that had just arrived: another enemy.

"JOHNNY!!" Mirror chirped, flinging her arms around the teenage boy.

"Hey foxy," he grinned, using her childhood nickname.

Willow rolled her eyes, leaning against a locker. Holly's wide brown eyes were pleading with her to just leave it, but Willow wasn't one to back out. What's the point of being Captain of the mixed football team and the tennis team if you can't use that authority figure to your advantage? Mind you, Mirror herself is head cheerleader and head striker in the mixed football team, along with Willow's best friend Kai Hiwatari.

"Hey, Tate, I thought I told you to leave." Johnny said, Mirror smirking beside him.

"Yeah, but since when was I one to obey your orders McGregor?"

Mirror rolled her eyes; this was so typical.

"Please, Will, let's go. We promised to meet up with Destiny, Mariah and Mika in five minutes!" Holly whispered.

"No need, we're here." Another voice chimed, and Mirror watched as Destiny Rider, a grunger extreme girl with short red hair finished off black tips and violet eyes, walk up to Willow and hugged her briefly. Mariah Low and her younger sister Mika also hurried towards the twins, both talking loudly at the same time.

"Alright guys, chill!" Willow laughed at the Low sisters, who both were chatting at once and making it impossible to understand what they were on about.

"Well, what d'you know it's Dusty and the slut sisters." Mirror sneered.

For once, it wasn't Willow who retorted. It was Destiny.

"What did you call me?" she demanded, stepping forward. The Low sisters instantly fell silent.

"She called you Dusty. Do your ears need cleaning out as well?" another new voice. This time it was a girl with black hair tied in two low pigtails. Tamsin Novikov was well known for being the Goth extraordinaire, a cold hearted girl to those she didn't know and the Tate's and Hiwatari's.

Destiny's anger got the better of her. She lunged at Tamsin, only to be caught by Kai Hiwatari.

'It isn't worth it!' he hissed in her ear. Destiny's anger fell away as she turned to face her childhood best friend.

"Hey Kai!"

"Hey Hiwatari, you might wanna keep a lease on those bitches of yours." Johnny called, taking Mirror's arm and leading her away.

"Buh bye Willy!" she chirped.

Willow fought the urge to attack them from behind. Not exactly the greatest thing to do, so she simply growled in frustration and slammed her fist into the nearest locker. She winced as the metal crumpled under her fist and her knuckles began to bleed profoundly.

"I thought I told you to stop hitting lockers Tate." Kai said, rolling his eyes and reaching into his bag to retrieve that roll of bandages he needed nearly everyday since someone was always getting injuries, mostly thanks to Chang.

Willow shrugged, holding out her hand for Kai to bandage.

* * *

Mirror Chang's POV

"Hey Ali!" I said happily noticing my best friend sitting at one of the two-seater tables in the back row, Twinkie and Winkie sitting in the one on her right, i.e. Hiwatari and Volkov.

"Sup?" She asked as I sat down, her face buried in a magazine to only show the tip of her straight black shoulder length hair.

"Nothing," I replied, there was not point mentioning anything about Willy and her bunch of mental institute escapees, after all, it happens everyday.

"Hello ladies," A blonde boy sat down in front of us and twisted around on his chair so he was facing us.

Aaliyah Kon has been my best friend since the first time our parents brought us together when we were babies. She has these amazing amber eyes that she shares with only her two brothers, Ray and Ryan Kon. In case your wondering, yes they are triplets and very different triplets to add.

"Hey Enny," Aaliyah greeted cheerfully, "Johnny?"

"Hn?" Johnny asked turning around in his seat also, which was beside Enrique's.

"Your t-shirt's in side out," I stated with a smirk.

"Damn," Whilst saying this he slid his t-shirt off to reveal a perfect set of abs, a tan coated crisp skin, each of his muscles was firm and well built. I can honestly say that I am dating the buffest guys in this school, no, on this island!

Just at that moment Willow, Holly and Destiny walked into the classroom, instantly noticing the lack of clothing on Johnny chest.

"Hey McGregor, I know I'm hot but try and keep your clothes on!" Dusty Destiny sneered over the class that made a few people snigger.

"Like anyone would actually think you're hot, I mean, how many boyfriends have you had?" I asked, an evil gleam in my eyes, no one guns my friends without me having something to say about it, especially not Willy or Dusty.

Those words seemed to sting as she didn't reply, smirking I looked over at Willy Wonker herself.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"See anything you like?" Johnny continued with smirk.

"On you? Please! I think I can see a few lines smudging from the fake tan," She gave him a triumphant smirk and walked over to her seat in front of Twinkie and Winkie with Dusty. I wasn't going to let this go.

Standing up I made sure her eyes were on me and with a swift move I sat down on Johnny's lap, placing my hands on his still bare chest and kissing him teasingly then slowly nibbling at his lip.

If you haven't figured it out yet, Johnny McGregor is my boyfriend and Willow Tate, Destiny Rider, Kai Hiwatari and Tala Volkov are my mortal enemies; we do anything and everything to piss each other off.

"McGregor, get a room," I heard Tala Volkov sneer from his seat.

"Volkov, you should pay attention, coz I don't see you getting any recently, losing your touch?" Johnny asked as soon as we parted lips.

"Miss Chang!" That voice made me jump, I looked around to see the teacher, Mr Roberts walking into the classroom. "Would you be so kind and sit down on a seat rather than on Mr McGregor's lap?"

I stood up and made my way back to my seat earning a smirk from Willy Wonker as I did so.

"And Mr McGregor could you also be so kind and keep your clothes on in my classroom, not everyone wants to see your body, but most importantly I don't." With that Johnny put on his shirt once more this time the right way round.

I ran quickly through the packed halls of the school, lunch had just started after all.

* * *

"Excuse me… Move!…" I ordered, pushing past the student and found the person I was looking for.

Without a moments thought I got close enough and then jumped at his back wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Giddie up Horsy!" I laughed as he took hold of my legs and began to run around imitating a horse.

"Ray? What the hell are you doing?" Tamsin another one of my best friends asked as soon as she got close enough.

Tamsin is the lead guitarist and singer in her band 'The Harpies', along side, Mariam, her best friend and also a goth who plays the bass guitar, Ryan Kon, Ray and Aaliyah's brother who plays another electric guitar like Tamsin and Enrique on drums. I chose not to join, as the amount of fights they have amongst themselves is amazing.

Ray Kon dropped me off in front of Tamsin still giggling, (Me not Ray). Tamsin has always got her short pleated black skirt, fishnets with knee-high boots, to add to the whole gothic look she wears tones of black mascara, eyeliner and lipstick. Her look is finished off with a black belly t-shirt, a three quarter length jacket with cut of sleeves at the elbows and black fishnet gloves with finger cut offs.

"You two are so weird," She stated as we walked together to the cafeteria and eat our lunch.

"Mirror?" Ray asked from my left side as I linked arms with both him and Tamsin.

"That's my name, yes,"

"Can you please quit the fighting with Willow and Destiny?" He asked in a pleading tone.

"NO!" Me and Tamsin shouted out together like it was the most obvious answer in the world, which to us, it is.

"Worth a try I guess," Ray sighed defeated; honestly I don't know why he even bothers asking.

Ray, even though his sister and brother are both on my side, still refuses to take sides like Max. They both don't believe in the war and sometimes to tell you the truth, neither do I but, this is a way of life and without this war, everything would unbalance… right?

* * *

Willow's POV

I slipped into my seat next to Kai at lunchtime, cursing about the Double French I had just had and the fact that Ms Klein, the teacher, absolutely hates my guts.

"Stupid teacher…stupid French…why am I learning French anyway…?" I muttered, buttering a crumpet. I swear crumpets are for breakfast and snacks and stuff, but hey, at least it ain't tuna casserole.

"What did you do this time?" Kai asked.

"What makes you think I did anything?" I replied, sounding offended. He didn't fall for it.

"Well, there was that time when you accidentally hit the teacher while having a fight with Chang…"

"…yeah, and that was last year. You'd reckon she would've got over it by now."

Kai rolled his auburn eyes.

"Well, lets see, crumpets, jelly, prawn and mayo sandwich and a low carbonate milk carton. Well, one of the better lunches I suppose.' I sighed, picking up the prawn and mayo sandwich and taking a huge bite out of it. I looked up to see Max, my cousin, sitting opposite me.

"How can you stand those?" he asked with a disgusted face.

"Its mnot dat bat." I said through a mouthful.

He pulled a face at me. "Don't talk with your mouth full Willow."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That was so immature Willow." Scolded my sister, sitting on my other side.

"What else d'ya expect?"

"Good point."

"So, what classes do you have this year?" Max asked, brushing a blonde strand of hair out of his face.

"Biology, French, Art, English Literature, Drama, Geometry and Graphics." I replied, finishing off my sandwich and watching Mirror, Ray and Tamsin walk into the cafeteria.

"Same, only I'm taking Textiles and Chemistry instead of Graphics and Biology." Holly said, beginning on her homemade chicken fajita. Holly usually wakes up early, so she actually has time to make something for lunch. She refuses to make me lunch if I can't be bothered to get up until twenty minutes before school starts.

"Why?"

"Trying to figure out which classes you share with Mirror or Johnny so that I can warn the teacher." Max grinned.

"The teachers would probably run away screaming if they saw them in the same classes." Holly said seriously.

We burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Destiny asked, sitting between Max and Tala, and poking Kai, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Wha-?" Kai snapped back to reality.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, really." He said quickly. I followed his gaze to the table across the cafeteria, where Mirror and Tamsin were laughing about something.

"Oh no, KAI!!!"

Kai gave me a weird look.

"Okay, which one is it? Please don't say it's Chang…is it Brandy? Brandy I can deal with. It better not be Tamsin- OH MY GOD, KAI!!!!"

My yells caught Mirror and Tamsin's attention. Kai threw me a look that was a mixture of anger and pleading, pleading that I would say no more.

"Okay…" my voice dropped to a whisper. "It's Tamsin, isn't it?"

Kai glanced at Destiny, his best friend and Tamsin's mortal enemy. And he nodded.

I nearly fell out of my chair.

* * *

Thats all for now...make sure youreview!!

Ur friends,

Chiya and Ti


	2. Pool Fights

Hey guys!! Well here is the next chappie and MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!! So me and Chiya know if you want us to write more k?

Well that's it I think...

Disclaimer: Truble n HauntedAngel do not own beyblade only their own characters and plot.

Enjoy...

**

* * *

**

Careless Whispers

**Chapter 2: Pool Fights**

Mirror's POV

The end of the day finally came, after the gruelling period of English and Maths. I mean, Dr Papworth or Dr P or Peppy as me and Tamsin nicknamed him is an all right teacher I guess, but the thing is, he is such a fucking wanker! We haven't done any proper maths in the whole lesson just work on our brains and which side we use most.

Oh and in case your wondering, he is only called Dr. because he got a PHD but he isn't an actual doctor.

"Hey Foxy," Johnny said huskily as he approached me and started nuzzling my neck, which caused me to giggle.

"Hey JJ," I replied before kissing him softly.

"I was just thinking, well Ray has invited us to go to his place and hang around by the pool, you game?"

"Course I'm game, but could we drop by mine first and get my stuff,"

"Your on," He grinned putting his arm round me and guiding me to his car.

"HEY MIRROR!" A high-pitched voice shouted so loudly I thought my eardrums were about to burst.

"Hi Clover," I replied grimly as the blonde haired bimbo ran up to me and Johnny, she grabbed my arm in her talon hands and dragged me of in the direction of Ray's bedroom.

"Save me!" I mouthed at the ever distant figure of my boyfriend but guess what! He just smirked, turned around and walked in the opposite direction towards the pool.

Clover Reed is the most annoying person in the school, only matched by Willy Wonker and her bunch of loonies, but even they aren't as thick as her. Like come on, if you seriously don't know that ten times ten is a hundred and not a thousand at the age of sixteen then your really have mental problems. Or even worse, she thought that Europe was a planet, the one next to the chocolate bar, for those a little slow out there she meant Mars.

"Ok, I need your honest opinion, and I only trust yours because you have a fit boyfriend so you must be doing something right,"

"Why thank you," I deadpanned sitting down on Ray's king size bed and resting my head on my arms.

"Okay, so what do you think is better, leopard print or baby pink?" She asked holding up two bikinis in her hand and showing me one then the other.

The real question is, plague reject or salmon puke, but I didn't say that out loud. It's not that I am afraid to tell her what I am thinking but it's just, you will see less of her if you are at peace with her, so that's what I try to do.

"Baby pink, the leopard makes you look fat," I answered in a knowing tone that I had perfected over the years.

"That's exactly what I thought!" She replied an enormous smile on her face as she hugged me then ushered me out of the room.

Glancing back at the door that had just been slammed in my face, I couldn't believe the cheek of her, I gave her advice and she gave me a push out the door, but hey at least I don't have to talk to her anymore.

I looked around at the empty corridor and decided to head for the kitchen first and get a drink before heading for the pool to find my 'oh so loving' boyfriend.

I stumbled into the kitchen and gave a quick greeting nod at Ray and Max who were having a discussion at one of the counters.

"Hey Mi, enjoying yourself?" Ray asked giving me a warm smile like always.

"Well if you call giving fashion advise to a model wannabe fun then yeah, I'm have a GREAT time," I pulled out a bottle of mango juice and a glass then sitting down between Ray and Max. "So what have you two been doing?"

* * *

Willow's POV 

Me and Destiny were lazing around the pool, generally just relaxing after the first day of term. We watched McGregor swimming around the pool, and Kai glaring at us every time we scolded him for staring at Tamsin.

Destiny isn't talking to Kai right now. In fact, she's promised never to talk to him again. Well, I get her point, and stuff, I mean who would actually be willingly to fancy a gothic freak like Tamsin? But that's not actually the point. This may seem impossible, but Kai and Destiny have _never _stopped talking over anything, except for that time when we were five, and Kai spilt bleach all over Destiny's hair. That was actually an accident, but it didn't stop Dest punching Kai every time she saw him for the next two weeks.

"I still don't understand." Destiny repeated for the thousandth time that day.

"Neither do I."

"I mean, why?" she continued as if I had never said anything.

I decided to ignore her and see how long it took her to realise I wasn't listening. Instead, I turned and looked at Kai on my other side.

"Kai!" I snapped.

He tore his gaze away from Tamsin, and right on cue, turned and glared.

"Okay, we are so going for a swim now." I declared, hauling him from the deck chair and pushing him straight into the pool. He emerged spluttering.

"Willow!"

"Yep? Right here." I replied cheekily.

Before I knew what was happening he grabbed the light green sarong wrapped around my waist, which I think complemented my dark green bikini quite well, and yanked me inside. I emerged, coughing from the water I had swallowed. This water is soooo fucking cold…

"Oh, you in big trouble Hiwatari." I stated, shivering, while moving towards him threateningly.

Kai smirked, backing away slowly. Water trickled down his perfect abs and well-toned muscles, and I knew why he had captured the hearts of many girls unknowingly.

"Hey, what d'ya know, Tamsin is checking you out." I said, looking towards Tamsin, who I knew wasn't even looking at us. As predicted, he spun around, and I leapt onto his back and dunked him underwater.

"Not funny Willow!" Kai spluttered once we had emerged again.

I was already doubled over with laughter.

I was doing laps around the pool, letting the cool water flow over my skin. I knew that a few boys were watching me, but I wasn't bothered. I'm not like Mophead, I mean Mirror. Anyway, I'm not as flirty as Mophead.

I reached the deep end, and stopped holding the edge since my feet didn't quite reach the bottom. Usually I like being small, but not being able to reach things sometimes just really pisses me off. I wiped away the raven black hair from my face, looking around to see McGregor still doing laps and Kai and Destiny arguing in hushed whispers.

Hauling myself out of the pool, I sat at the side, trailing patterns in the water with my feet. I barely noticed McGregor going past me and stopping.

I shivered as a breeze hit my wet skin, still absent-mindedly tracing patterns in the water. I thought about Kai and Destiny and Tamsin, and wondered how that would work out, while also thinking about my own life.

I'm quite innocent actually, compared to my mates. I've never been properly kissed, let alone lost my virginity. I treat boys as mates and even though I am aware some of the guys that surround me have some drool worthy abs, it never really affects me. I'm pretty immature as well when I want to be. Destiny, Tala and I are definitely the prank masters of the school. I guess I'm just not ready for boys and the whole heart-breaking thing.

"Hey, Tate!" McGregor called. My head snapped up, realising he was only standing a few metres away from me in the pool. "Race you."

I blinked. Did he just ask me to race him?

"Sure." I slipped into the pool, letting the cool water engulf me before surfacing. I treaded water while McGregor simply stood, smirking.

"Two laps." He told me.

Someone tell me why I'm racing him…?

"On the count of three." I said. "One…two…!!" I rolled my eyes as he took off on two. I figured he'd do something like that, so I also pushed myself off the wall. I didn't really care who won this one, but deep inside I knew I'd be disappointed if I lost. So I forced my body to speed up, moving fluidly through the water. McGregor swam powerfully, but my slim figure let me cut through the water easily.

Why am I doing this anyway…?

I flipped around on the turning. McGregor was ahead by half a metre or so.

I wasn't aware that everyone was watching until we hit the end, McGregor getting there first by half a second. I surfaced, treading water while shaking my hair from my face. I saw McGregor smirking triumphantly, being congratulated by Enrique Giancarlo and Ryan Kon.

I wasn't that bothered really. I didn't feel like fighting. So I smiled. "Good one McGregor." I said lightly, before ducking under water again and returning to my laps. I tell you one thing; the complete look of surprise on McGregor's face was well worth being nice to my enemy.

* * *

Mirror's POV 

I sipped my drink slowly as Max and Ray discussed the days events, which believe me, isn't much.

"Hey Mi, what lessons are you taking?" A voice broke through my chain of thought as I snapped my head up and faced Max who had just asked the question.

"Err… Maths, English Lit, Biology, Art, Drama, Spanish, ICT," I answered after a moments thought.

"ICT?" Ray asked surprised.

"Yeah, all Tamsin done last year was play games and look at websites so hey, I want that," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

And any subject with easy grades is welcome by me, I mean, hard work is cool and all, but I haven't got time, with all the practises for football and cheerleading, then there's help Aaliyah with the school newspaper. You see, she's the editor with a need for ideas and stuff, that's why I'm there.

"Figures," Max laughed to which I narrowed my eyes at him.

The new generation of the Tate family is not that bad, I mean apart from Willy the woodpecker, but apart from her, Holly and Max have grown up to become really nice people.

Our pleasant conversation was broken by shouting coming from the back yard where the pool was.

"Mirror, stay here, it could get dangerous out there if its between Kai or Tala against Johnny or Ryan." Ray ordered as he stood up with Max and headed for the door.

"You seriously expect me to stay here whilst my boyfriend goes fighting against one of the IT brothers?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, just wanted to see if you would listen," He replied with a grin.

We ran out side to see Ryan and Johnny shouting at Tala and then him shouting back.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Tala snapped as he pushed Johnny violently.

"It was a bloody accident!" Johnny snapped back.

"That was no fucking accident," Tala shouted at Ryan who was standing behind Johnny with a smirk on his face.

Ryan Kon can be one of those people who are really funny and fun to be around and then out of the blue change into complete and utter bastards.

"Can you prove that?" Johnny growled, I could tell he was getting angry, he shoved Tala away as he got closer to him and Ryan.

If they continued this shouting a fight was going to break out and I really can't be bothered to sort out the consequences of their stupid little fights. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't want to be the one in the middle of a fight between any of the boys, I can hold my own well enough but that's against girl, against boys of their size and shape it's a different story.

"Shut the fuck up Johnny!" I shouted, getting between Volkov and Johnny who was staring at me in disbelief.

"But he started it!" Johnny stammered like a child.

"From what I can see, Ryan started it, so can we get your silly squabbles out of the way and go have a swim please?" I pleaded with Johnny, giving him my puppy eyes.

"Fine," He sighed pulling me into his arms and giving me a hug.

"No way, not until he apologises to Destiny," Tala growled at Ryan, who was still standing casually with a smirk on his face.

"Apologise, NOW!" I shouted, poking Ryan hard in the back.

"Ow!" He moaned glaring at me.

"NOW!"

"I am very sorry Dusty," Ryan apologised, but with the same grin on that smug face of his.

He like his brother and sister has jet-black hair but unlike his brother and sister, it is short, messy and has red tips, which really adds colour to his face. Ryan has got to be one of the biggest players in school and easily comes close to Johnny and the IT brothers on the school's most wanted list. Oh and Enrique, Ray, Max and Ozuma Ting are also on that list.

"What kind of an apology is that?" Ozuma Ting who had just appeared beside Kai said, his eyebrow raised at the sight in front of him.

"Well it will have to do because I don't think he will do it again and you will not be fighting here, come on! Ray's parents have just got this pool fixed and I bet they don't want blood covered, idiotic fools in their backyard making a mess on the white stone tiles, don't you think?"

To this Ray nodded.

The boys just exchanged glares before walking back to separate sides of the pool.

"Thank you!" Ray sighed happily as I hugged him.

"It's okay, for a friend like you I'd do this any day," I smiled and walked over to Johnny who sat down on a deckchair and was muttering curses under his breath whilst watching the IT brothers and Ozuma.

"Come on JJ, I need a swim," I sighed grabbing his already damp arm and lifting him of the deck chair.

"Okay," He smirked evilly, shoving me into the pool, before following.

As I resurfaced, it was then that I noticed Willy holding onto the side of the pool, just gazing lazily around at the situation, Mariah Low beside her chatting about something but Tate didn't seem to be listening.

"Mi?" Johnny asked as he pulled me towards him.

"You bastard! I still have my clothes on!" I screamed at him as my eyes fell back on my boyfriend and realisation hit me.

Johnny only smirked and dodged my hand when I tried to smack him.

Night had arrived pretty much without another argument, well apart from the one where Willy shoved Clover into the pool for flirting with the IT brothers, that made me laugh a lot, but then Clover saw me when she resurfaced so she got the hump with me before refusing to talk to any of us and going home.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow!" I groaned into Johnny's chest as we sat on one of the deck chairs, his arms wrapped around my waist and a blanket covering the both of us.

"Hmmm, me neither," He replied, his eyes tired and needing sleep.

"Hey guys," Ray said as he walked towards us with Max and Ryan before they all sat down on the deck chair in front of us.

"Ryan, your are so thick!" I narrowed my eyes at him as he smirked.

"What did you do anyway?" Max asked in his usual sugar high voice.

"Spilt my drink on her," He replied with a chuckle.

At that point all of us began to laugh, apart from Johnny who was slowly falling asleep on the deck chair.

"Come on JJ, let's go home yeah?" I whispered in his ear as his eyes opened slowly.

"Yeah," He smiled and let me pull him up after me.

"Ray, thanks for the entertainment," I grinned hugging him and Max goodbye.

"No problem," He smiled as me and Ryan gave a slow nod to each other. Don't get me wrong, I don't treat him different for any deliberate reason, it's just I don't trust him getting that close to me. Not after that incident when we were about seven, eight, and Ryan lifted my skirt in the middle of the street.

Hey, I wouldn't be surprised if he still done it, at the age of seventeen.

Johnny took my hand and guided me out of Ray's house in a wet bikini and one of Johnny's baggy football shirts on top, damp from my bikini. Don't worry; his shirt wasn't used, yet.

* * *

Willow's POV 

Why does Clover bother anyway? She knows there is no bloody way either Kai or Tala is going to go out with her, or is it that she's so dumb that she doesn't realise that? Anyway, she deserved what she got: she was annoying me like hell.

"Hey Ray, Max!" I called. The two boys wondered over.

"We're going home now. I'm knackered." I told them, reaching up to hug the black haired boy. "Coming Max?"

Max lives right next to us. Quite useful when I need to copy some Geometry homework I forgot to do.

"Nah, I'm gonna hang out for a bit longer." He told me, hugging me as well.

"Okay. Thanks for the chill out session Ray."

"Yeah, laters boys!" Destiny called, waiting for me by the gate. Kai, Tala and Ozuma had already headed home, so we were stuck walking.

We set off down the street in silence, both of us going over the events of today. I guess it would seem kinda weird, two girls wearing oversized t-shirts and bikinis walking home. I walked barefooted, since the streets were miraculously devoid of any sharp objects.

"My stop. I'll see ya at school, yeah?" Destiny said after five minutes.

"Yeah. See ya."

"I hope you didn't forget your French homework!" Destiny yelled as she walked away.

"DAMN!"

By the time I had arrived at home, night had wrapped around me like a thick blanket. I ran upstairs in search of Holly, who had decided to stay at home.

"HOLLY!"

"Yeah?" she replied as I found her in her ultra-clean room. Even as twins, we are still completely different. Holly will always be the good one, whereas I'll always be the irresponsible trouble making and war sustaining one. I tell you one thing, if I stopped fighting, a lot of the trouble around us will die down. I guess I'm just too damn protective of my mates, and in particular, Holly.

"Holly, I forgot about the French homework, any chance-"

"No."

"Please?" I pleaded.

"No." she's stubborn, I can tell you that.

"Please, pretty please with a cherry on the top?"

"No."

I pouted. "Meanie."

"As always."

I wonder if Tala has done it…

* * *

Yeah well errr...THATS IT!! For now.... hopefully your reviews will motivate me n the one who must not be named, lol, i.e Chiya to write more so REVIEW!!

Well l8rs PPL!!

Ti


	3. Unconscious Discoveries

Hey hey ppl Chiya here for once! okay, like, just a question guys......WHAT HAS TI BEEN SAYING!?! Honestly, that girl's always up to something.....

So yeah, anywayz, THANX TO ALL OUR REVIEWERS!

Well, heres the long awaited chappie......

* * *

Chapter Three

Willow's POV

"C'MON KIDS, STOP SLACKING OFF!" Mr. Wood yelled at us as we sprinted laps

Two weeks into school and the coach and P.E teacher had us training already. What did we ever do wrong?

"TATE, PICK UP SOME SPEED!" he roared. For god's sake, I'm already on my fifth lap, whereas some people are only on their fourth!

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF BEING ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM IF YOU CAN'T EVEN RUN!?"

How many laps are we doing again? Wait, six right? Or is it seven? Heh, some captain I am!

"MOVE IT NOVIKOV!" Wood yelled at Tamsin.

By the time I had finished my seventh lap, I was completely exhausted and we hadn't even actually started on the football. I knew I should've gone out to the skate park more often during the holidays! After all, skateboarding is an exercise…

I came to a stop beside the coach, draining half of my water bottle. I watched, while trying to regulate my breathing, the others as they finally also came to a stop. Mophead was only a quarter of a lap behind me. One of the reason's I'm on the football team, let alone the captain of it, was because of my stamina. And I'm pretty fast on my feet, although some people like Mophead and Kai are faster than me.

"That was horrible!" Wood exclaimed once we were all finished, all of us gasping for breath. "What on earth have you kids been doing all summer? Watching TV and scoffing chips?"

"How did you know? Were you spying on us or something?" Tamsin quipped, and there were sniggers.

Woody Woodpecker decided to ignore that. He usually does ignore our sarcastic comments, since there's always one for everything he says.

"Right, get into pairs and practice your passing. God knows what it's going to be like." Wood ordered, and I instantly grabbed Destiny, while also catching the football Woody had thrown towards us.

"I'm knackered!" Destiny complained.

"Yeah, and I'm not?"

"It's different for you! You're captain!"

"And that makes me any different…how?"

"Well, you were obviously picked for a reason."

I rolled my eyes at the grumbling redhead before kicking the ball in her direction. It came flying back towards me and I only just caught it before it hit my face. I raised my eyebrows at her.

She shrugged.

I tell you, the weirdness of my friends could literally scare you.

"Reminding you that Tala is the goalie, not me." I said, dropping the football to my feet and whacking the ball towards her again. This time, she didn't try to take my head off.

"Are you talking to Kai yet?" I asked her.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because he knows that I absolutely hate the freak."

I wasn't getting anywhere. I really gotta talk to Kai about this.

A whistle blew loudly, causing everyone to jump and turn towards Woody.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Wood said as we gathered in front of him. "Okay, practice match. You know the drill. Tate, Chang, I need you to forget about everything else and focus on the game. Remember as captain and a head striker, the game relies on you."

I rolled my eyes. He says that nearly every practice!

"Okay, lets go people!"

* * *

Mirror's POV

We headed into the centre of the pitch, stopping in the middle to find out our teams.

"Okay, Chang, Tate, pick your teams…" Wood said leaving us to pick the teams.

"That's weird, doesn't he pick the teams usually?" Aaliyah asked surprised.

"Yeah, no Hiwatari on my tail, YES!" I jumped up and down happily whilst the others shook their heads.

"Hey Mophead, are we going to pick our teams or stand here all day watching your very convincing impression of a drunk kangaroo?" Willy smirked from her position about two meters away from me.

"Why thank you," I smiled warmly at her to which she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Destiny," Willy said slowly as she looked around at the people on offer.

"Aaliyah," I followed her lead.

"Kai,"

"Tamsin,"

"Tala," She continued in that squeaky voice of hers.

"Johnny," I grinned as he approached me from his position next to Ryan and wrapped his arms round my waist.

"Not now JJ, I'm working," I giggled as he nibbled at my earlobe.

I notice Tamsin staring at us from her position; eyes hard and she didn't seem to like the view in front of her. That's odd.

"Mika," Willow rolled her eyes at us obviously annoyed.

"Ryan,"

"Ozuma,"

"Enny Pooey," I grinned as he winced at the nickname. "So we're set then yeah?"

"Yeah," Willy shook the hand that I had offered, "May the best team win,"

Everyone took his or her positions on the pitch and Wood blew the whistle for the game to start.

Ozuma got the ball the passed it straight to Willy who ran towards Kai narrowly missing Aaliyah who had tackled her but failed. The ball had been passed to Twinkie (better known as Kai) but Ryan got in between the pass and intercepted it.

"YES!! RYAN I LOVE YOU!" I screamed excited as he winked at me.

"Mi?" Johnny raised an eyebrow at me, "If your going to cheat on me then don't do it in the football field, when I'm around"

"Oh, pay attention to the game!" I smirked.

Ryan passed the ball to Johnny and with a smile he passed it to me.

"Come on Foxy!" He joked as I ran forward towards Volkov in the goal, narrowly missing Destiny's attack before shooting.

"SCORE!!" I screamed as I watched the ball in almost slow motion.

I was jumping around happily whilst Tala swore loudly. Then before I had any chance of realising what was happening, a body had slammed hard into me knocking me clear out of my feet and head first on the turf below.

"Tamsin! What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled in anger getting up slowly and rubbing my head where it had hit the floor, hard.

"Oh sorry, thought you were Dusty," She replied coldly before walking away as if nothing had happened.

"Are you okay?" Johnny walked up to me kissed the spot of impact on my head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I smiled, "But what the hell is wrong with Tammy?"

"I don't know," He replied before the whistle went again and we all moved back to our formations.

We were playing for about fifteen minutes before Twinkie managed to score a goal, and the game continued, next goal wins.

Johnny got the ball again and like always passed it to me, I was on my way to the goal like before when I felt the ball being knocked away from my feat, only to find Willy smirking at me, the ball already in Mika's possession and going to the other end of the pitch.

"You have to be faster than that Mophead!" She laughed as she ran back to the other end of the pitch.

"Urrrghh!" I growled in frustration.

"Stay cool babes!" Johnny shouted over his shoulder as he ran after Willow.

"Let's play fire with fire," I grinned as I ran from my post at the goal end of the pitch to the centre where Johnny looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing,"

Enrique kicked the ball high up into the air as he save another goal and just as planned Willy coughed it. This time she wasn't getting away with it.

I ran towards her and with my right foot I skidded on the grass and tackled her effectively causing her to loose balance and trip up.

"Bitch!" She snapped angrily as she got up and once again the ball was in Johnny possession.

"Gotta be faster than that Willy Wonker!" I smirked as I ran towards Aaliyah who had gained possession after Johnny lost it to Destiny. She passed the ball to me and I headed forward.

There was a moment of pure silence and bliss before I felt my body crushed between two others. All the air had been knocked out of me and I fell to the ground, pain ran through my veins as my vision turned black.

* * *

Willow's POV

"FUCK!" I cursed as Mirror fell to the ground, clearly unconscious. That was not meant to happen!!

I dropped to my knees beside her, trying to figure out whether there had been any permanent damage. To my complete surprise, Tamsin just smirked, obviously not bothered. What the fuck is going on there?

"Chang! Is she okay??" Wood demanded as McGregor also dropped to his knees beside her, frantically trying to wake her up.

"Aren't you suppose to tell me?" I retorted. "I'm not the one with the first aid degree!"

McGregor was obviously so panicked he completely forgot he was suppose to be checking her pulse. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, swatted his hands away, and placed two fingers on her neck. A strong pulse thudded.

"Okay, McGregor, could you please COOL IT!!!" I yelled. To my complete surprise, he listened. He totally must've been freaked out. "I want you to carry her to the school nurse, okay?"

He nodded, picking up the tall black haired girl and carrying her towards the school building. Aaliyah ran after them, a panicked look gracing her features. I jumped up, whirling around to face Tamsin, and demand to know what's going on when-

"Tate, Novikov, principle's office NOW!" Wood ordered, a thunderous look on his face.

We both turned and walked towards the school.

* * *

"…I pour hundreds of dollars into our football team and this is what I get! Look Tate, I know you and Chang have issues but this is ridiculous! And you Novikov, what possessed you to harm a fellow player? A friend no less! Now, when Chang wakes up you are both going to apologise and then serve a detention tonight! Got it?" Principal Connelly barked.

Oh yeah, so it really doesn't matter that I was simply trying to tackle her and that I was the one who checked she was all right, enemy or not?

"Yes sir!" we chorused dully.

"Right, now, get out of my sight!"

As soon as we were in the corridor, I got straight to the point.

"What the fuck is up with you!?"

"Why should you care?" Tamsin sneered.

"Duh, of course I would care if the head striker just got knocked out! Not to mention I got detention just for tackling her!"

"Shut up bitch!" she snapped, stalking back up the corridor.

I rolled my eyes and went to see if Mirror was okay so I could get that apology over and done with.

* * *

Mirror's POV

I walked down the corridor with an arm around Aaliyah's shoulders and Johnny's arm around my waist.

"JJ, I'm fine okay?! Just go to class before they give you a detention for being so late," I smiled.

"Fine," he didn't look happy with the decision but gave me a quick kiss before turning and going in the opposite direction all the same. "Oh and Mi? Wait for me after school, I'll drive you home.

"Yeah yeah," I rolled my eyes and continued walking forward still slightly leaning on Ali for support.

I know what your thinking, that I am an over the top drama queen and hey I TAKE DRAMA, but no, my legs still felt weak from the attack and I could tell I would be getting severe bruising up and down my body.

What the hell got into Tamsin?

At that moment Willow walked out from the corner in front of us, her eyes fell on me.

"I apologise for tackling you," She sighed as she looked up at me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking me up and down.

"Fine," I lied.

"Okay, bye," She said before darting around me and continuing to walk forward.

It was the end of the day and since that morning at football practice I hadn't seen Tamsin, she must be avoiding me. I walked towards my locker with Aaliyah.

"I wonder why she did that to you," Aaliyah wondered aloud.

"Yeah me too," I sighed stopping at my locker, taking some books out and shutting it again.

"I know," Another voice entered the conversation as Mariam's head appeared in front of me.

"Why?" Both me and Ali inquired at the same time.

"She's in love," Was the only thing she said before rushing off towards the front gate.

"OH MY GOD!" Aaliyah screamed, "TAMMY'S IN LOVE WITH JO-"

I snapped my hand over her mouth knowing perfectly well what she was going to say.

"ohniy," She spoke in a muffled voice.

"I know," I replied hiding my shock.

Tamsin, in LOVE! I mean, it doesn't get any weirder or strange than this. When we were younger and even as we grew up, Tamsin has always been a hundred percent behind me, me AND Johnny.

At that moment a pair of strong arms grabbed me by the waist, I spun around to meet my boyfriend's violet eyes staring straight into my own cherry ones.

"What's wrong?" He asked as if knowing me inside out.

"Tamsin's in love," I replied sadly.

"With who?" He laughed as I unravelled myself from his arms and began to walk towards the school gate.

"With you," I said over my shoulder without looking.

* * *

Okay so what d'ya think? Um, I'm gonna pull a Ti and say: yey or nay? lol. I've spent way too much time with her. Well i think thats all sooooo....

REVIEW!

Ciao

Chiya


	4. Of Couples and Fights

Heya everyone, wassup!?! Soz, im a bit hyper rite now sooooo....YEAH! Uhh...well, thanx to everyone who reviewed and...thats it rite? ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Chiya

* * *

Careless Whispers

Chapter Four: Of Couples and Fights

Mirror's POV

"WHAT?!" Johnny called after me as the news sunk in.

Enrique, Ryan, Ray and Max all started to choke on their drinks in the background and Johnny ran up to me, his features serious, he wasn't playing around anymore.

"Where does that leave us?" He asked, his violet eyes hard, not like before when they were playful and alive.

"In the same place as normal, I guess," I replied giving him a weak smile. "Now can we go home?" I asked looking around me bored.

"Yeah," He replied but he didn't have the same happy tone as before.

"Hey MI!" I heard Brandy call out behind us.

"Yeah?" I shouted back at her as she ran towards us.

"You are coming to the park aren't you?" She asked, her eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Na, don't fe-"

"You are coming if I have to drag you there, you know what is going to happen right!" She said hitting my arm lightly and giving me a wink every few seconds which made her look like she had some sort of mental illness.

"What's happening?" Johnny asked eyes narrowed as he looked from me to Brandy. "I've had enough surprises as it is."

"I have no clue what your on about Bray," I replied, a blank expression on my face.

"You KNOW!!" she hit me harder this time.

"OH!" I mentally kicked myself for forgetting. "Yeah, we'll be there, don't worry," I grinned sheepishly at my stupidity.

"You know Mi, sometimes I wonder how we ever became friends, with your stupidity and memory," She sighed shaking her head.

"Yeah, me too," Johnny added with a smirk on his lips.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

If he knows me as well as I think he does, then he knows he's walking on a very thin line.

"Nothing," He laughed as he began to run to the gates.

"MCGREGOR! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" I yelled running after him.

* * *

Willow's POV 

"I'm bored." I whined to Holly. She rolled her eyes, but that was the only response I got.

"Holly? Holly, don't ignore me!!"

Silence.

"HOLLY!!"

"Okay, okay, lets go to the skate park!" Holly finally said to which I jumped up and down happily.

"YAY!" I squealed like a little kid.

"Only after you do your Geometry questions."

"DAMN!"

She smirked.

* * *

I was in the air. At that point everything became completely silent and tranquil, just me and my skateboard. 

But as always gravity took over, and I fell back to the ramp effortlessly feeling the wind slam onto my face, my hair flying out behind me. Skateboarding is my passion, my obsession. It's something I do everyday, and would probably do a lot more often if things like homework and my sister didn't exist. I'm not actually complaining about Holly, in fact I'd get absolutely nowhere without her, but homework is something I gotta get outta the way before skateboarding. And Holly makes sure about that.

The girl in question whizzed past me on her roller blades, speeding towards the ramp I had just tackled. I watched as she whirled into the air, flipped around and effortlessly landed on the ground. It's her secret talent, roller blading. I mean, sure, everyone knows she comes to school on her roller blades, but only those who come to the skate park would know that she's pretty much a pro.

"Hey Tate, you gonna move or what?" Holly called. She only ever calls me by our surname when we're skating. Weird.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm moving." I replied, pushing myself towards the nearest guardrail.

"Hey Lila, Lollie!" came a voice, and I turned my head to see Destiny heading towards us. Lila was my childhood nickname, as was Lollie for Holly. It was what we called each other before would could pronouncing words properly, and even then it stuck.

"Hey Dest!" we chorused, as Destiny jumped onto her skateboard and skidded towards her favourite ramp.

"Brandy! Hey, whatcha doing here?" Holly suddenly called and I nearly tripped over on the edge of a pretty steep ramp as I turned around. I saw Mirror, Brandy, Enrique and Johnny all heading towards us.

Brandy Novikov, while being Tamsin's twin and yet nothing like her, is Holly's best friend. Neither likes the war raging around us, so I reckon they only became friends in the first place to prove a point to us. Either way, both Mirror and I have to put up with their friendship without any problems. Brandy is too innocent and bubbly to fight.

"Hey Holly! Hi Willow, hi Destiny." She chirped, and a look of sudden understanding flashed across Holly's face. Not sure what what's happening there but hey, that's their problem.

Since it was pretty normal to see Mophead and McGregor around here I turned back to my skateboarding after saying a quick 'hi' to Brandy. But even skateboarding couldn't stop me being interested about what was happening.

* * *

Mirror's POV 

I sat down on Johnny's lap and watched as Dusty made another flip and Holly made a 360 turn to face her sister.

"So Enny, what you been up to?" I asked as and uncomfortable silence fell upon us.

"Same old, you know, hanging around Oliver's café and all," He replied with a smile as Brandy practically began to drool.

"That's cool," I replied whacking Brandy's arm hard so she woke up from her daydream.

Johnny gave me a weird look before continuing to watch Holly on her skates.

"So erm.. Enny, well… I think… Bray has something to tell you," I smiled at him whilst he gave me a confused look before looking directly at Bray who blushed furiously.

I really don't get what she is so embarrassed about anyway, I mean like sure she likes the guy but no need to make it so obvious. I guess it's just her way to show her feelings.

"Bray?" Johnny asked losing patience.

"Shut it JJ!" I whacked him around the head to which he gave me a glare, I gave the same glare back.

"Well… er… I just wanted to ask you if…" She stuttered whilst looking at the floor and fiddling with her fingers.

"If?" Enrique asked confused.

"If you wanted to go out some time, you know, on a date," She bit her tongue and looked at Enny expectantly.

"What?" He asked as if he hadn't heard her.

"You heard her!" Holly sighed as she approached us.

"Yeah, I know… It's just shock," He replied with a grin, "You know what, what the hell, after all you ain't that bad looking,"

"ENRIQUE!" Me and Holly shouted as he gave Bray a wink.

"Man, I suggest you run, I'll hold this one for as long as I can but the other one is loose," Johnny laughed as Enrique got to his feet and began to run and Holly skated behind him hitting him with her bag.

"Let go!" I screamed, but JJ's hands were still firmly placed on my waist and they had no means of letting go. "Err… Bray? A little help here please!"

But it was no use, she was lost in her dreamland, with no plans of coming out any time soon.

That's when I noticed two figures leaning on the tree a few meters away. A breeze fell through the bark letting the light hit their faces long enough for me to figure out who they were.

"Tamsin," I whispered as Johnny's head snapped to me and then to where my eyes were locked.

"Hey hey Foxy," She sneered as she and Mariam walked towards us.

It was at that moment that I realised there was no-one skating anymore, Willy and Dusty were silently watching, as was Brandy who had snapped out of her dreams after hearing me mention Tamsin's name. Johnny was watching Tamsin expectantly.

"That's my name," I said seriously.

"No it's not, it's the name your boy toy gave you," She replied, nodding at Johnny who only glared at her.

"He's not my boy toy and you should know that better than anyone else," I snapped.

"Hit a nerve have I?" She smirked as I stood up.

"What is your problem Tammy?" I asked, my voice not showing any emotion.

"My problem?" She made a fake shocked expression, "You mean, what is your problem, stealing my man, then you go around showing affection as if no-one around you cares,"

"Tamsin I-"

"Well I CARE!" She yelled tears welling up inside those dark brown eyes of hers; I had never seen her cry before.

"Tamsin, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, I never have before and I never will," I said clearly, "But Johnny is my boyfriend and he chose that for himself, it was a mutual decision between me and him,"

"What about ME?" She cried, a single tear falling down that pale face of hers.

"You will have to learn there are more things than you in this world," I sighed before grabbing Johnny's hand and walking out of the park.

* * *

Willow's POV 

Tamsin watched as Mirror and Johnny both disappeared, hand-in-hand, before regaining her composure. She whirled around, snarling at us.

"You looking at something?"

I didn't bother being nice. I mean, come on, Mirror nabbed McGregor first, get over it. No need to try and kill her.

"Yeah, I'm looking at a girl who thinks its acceptable to knock out her best friend just because she's jealous." I sneered, my eyes narrowing.

That was it. Novikov had been pushed to the limits. Before I knew what was going on, Tamsin had tackled me straight to the ground, her fist connecting brutally with my jaw.

"TAMSIN!"

I kneed her in the stomach, rolling out from underneath her.

"WILLOW!"

Our respective twin sisters were yelling, knowing they were nowhere near strong enough to break up our fight. I was distracted as Enrique started pulling me away, but Tamsin managed to slam her fist into my jaw again, causing blood to well up in my mouth. I spat it out, darted from Enrique's grip and rammed a fist into her face. She grunted in pain as she stepped back, and I knew she would have a black eye in the morning.

I wasn't one to let the opportunity pass, so I drove my foot into her stomach, effectively sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Did you really think you could get away with punching me without a fight?" I snarled as she jumped up.

"Bitch, you don't know the meaning of fight." She spat, slamming a roundhouse kick into my stomach.

We traded punches and kicks for what seemed like ages, until she yanked my hair and twisted it until my scalp ached like hell, before I regained my co-ordinatination and elbowed her in the stomach. She snarled as she let go, her fist instantly connecting with my face again, at the same time tripping my feet from underneath me.

I collapsed onto the ground, barely getting the chance to get up again when Tamsin suddenly straddled me, blood leaking from a cut above her right eye. Her fist slammed into my face again and again, and I couldn't stop it.

It was only after the third punch did I manage to knee her in the stomach again, forcing her off me and jumping up. I quickly regained control, and placed a foot on her probably badly bruised stomach where she was sprawled out on the ground.

"Look bitch, what you and Chang do is not my problem, so don't take it out on me. So Chang's got McGregor, big deal. Get over it or get the fuck out of the team if you're gonna keep hitting her." I snarled, glaring at her. I dug my foot into her stomach again, just to prove my point. I was glad to see her wince in pain, and walked away as Brandy and Enrique rushed to her side, while Destiny and Holly rushed towards me.

"What the fuck was that for Willow!?" Holly snapped, handing me my skateboard.

"I reckon the bitch got what she deserved. You go girl." Destiny smirked.

I rolled my eyes, which was difficult since one was quite swollen.

Suddenly all the pain that I should've felt earlier slammed into gear, causing my head to pound, my whole body aching terribly.

"Uh, guys?"

"What?"

"In need of medical attention here."

And I spat out another mouthful of blood.

* * *

Alrighty then!! So like whatcha guys think of da chappie, lol, poor Willow n Tamsin. Well I and probably Chiya would like to thank all you guys out there who have REVIEWED our fic, and we hope you continue!!!

Err... yeah... check our other fics too!!

lol, kay, till next time....

BYE!!

Ti


	5. Just A Few Disagreements

Hey dudes and dudettes Chiya here and FINALLY updating! Well, Ti's like a cat on a mat writing Two To Tango so obviously SHE ain't gonna do it...so you're stuck with me!! Hehe.

Anyways I wanna say big THANKS to everyone who reviewed and...well, lets get on with the chappie shall we? Seeing as some of us have french homework that need doing...

Disclaimer: Ti and I do not own anything except the characters (i won't go into who belongs to who...that'll take FOREVER) and the plot.

ENJOY AND REVIEW GUYS!!

* * *

Careless Whispers

Chapter five: Just A Few Disagreements...

Willow's POV

"Oh my God, Willow, are you okay!?" Mariah shrieked upon seeing me the next morning.

"What happened?" the younger Low sister demanded, impatiently blowing her aqua bangs away from her face.

"Nothing much. Just a bad run-in with Stint Novikov. Apparently she's in love with McGregor."

Don't ask me where I got the nickname. It just came up outta nowhere just before the summer.

"Wow, what happened?" Mika asked, gingerly touching the mass of bruising on my jaw. I winced involuntarily.

Destiny explained, while Holly sighed in annoyance and walked away.

"So she just attacked you? Because of what you said?"

"Well I didn't think she'd take it that badly. Then again, I didn't think I'd ever see Stint cry." I replied flatly, fiddling with the bandage wrapped around my right hand like a cut-off glove.

"She was crying!?"

"I'm not going into this, it was none of my business."

"Yeah, but you made it yours when she attacked you!"

"Look, I shouldn't've got involved in the first place. The only reason I care is because if Novikov keeps attacking Chang then we're gonna be a striker and midfielder down in the tournament." I snapped, losing my patience. The two sisters fell silent.

"Sorry gals. I'm just not in a good mood. My ribs are not helping either."

"Its okay." They chorused.

"Cool. Now please say we don't have Maths after homeroom!"

Destiny grimaced. "We got maths after homeroom."

"Damnit."

* * *

"Hey Kai."

"Hey-what the hell happened to you?!"

I rolled my eyes as I fell onto the seat in front of him.

"Dest can explain."

She already was.

"I just realised something." Holly said, sitting down beside Brandy in front of us.

"What?"

"You actually stood up for Mirror."

"The hell I did!"

"You probably didn't intend it-"

"Damn right I didn't!"

"-but it's true. Willow, don't look at me like that!"

I continued to glare at her, before turning to Brandy.

"Brandy?"

She turned to face me, but her blue eyes were unnaturally hard.

"Um, I'm sorry about yesterday-"

"No, you're not." She retorted, her voice emotionless.

"Well, no, I'm not, but I still didn't mean to upset you." I said, still trying to get over the surprise of seeing her act so cold.

"Yeah? Well I still wish you didn't get into a fight with her." She snorted, turning around again. Knowing that was the furthest I would get with her, I turned back to Kai and Destiny.

"Tate, Chang is so gonna kill you."

I hadn't thought about that.

"Oh well, it's not as if that isn't normal."

Right on cue, a hand grabbed hold of my light blue baggy t-shirt and slammed me against the wall.

* * *

Mirror's POV

"What the fuck did you do to her!?" I screamed.

"She attacked me!" Willy answered massaging the top of her head where it hit the wall.

"That does not give you a right to beat her up, couldn't you tell SHE WASN'T UP FOR THAT!" I yelled even louder as all the anger came up inside of me.

"I was protecting myself and stop shouting, you're giving me a headache!" she snapped back at me.

That sent me over the edge; I know I have a quick temper but what can I do, she was bad mouthing one of my best friends, even if she tried to kill me the day before.

I wound my hand into a fist and slammed it straight into that already bruised jaw of hers, causing her to topple over onto Dusty's lap who glared at me.

I was about to pounce at her with another attack when a hand grabbed mine as slammed me against the wall.

"Let go Twinkie!" I screeched, my anger flaring.

"No!" He replied as I fought against his grip causing him to get closer to me, both hands and body crushing mine. "Not if you're going to attack Willow,"

"Get your hands of her!" Johnny snapped as he pulled Kai off me.

They glared at each other as I sat down on one of the chairs, sighing I watched Willy getting of Dusty's lap and also staring at the chaos.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Another voice shouted.

We all snapped our heads towards the door where Tamsin stood with the aid of Mariam.

"Tammy!" Brandy gasped as she ran to her sister, "I though I told you not to come in today!"

"Who would sort this lot out if I didn't," She smirked her old smirk.

Brandy only sighed in defeat.

"Now, Willow," Wow that was the first time I have ever heard her say Willy's name. "I'm sorry about yesterday and all but you have a mouth as big as Kai's butt and I think you deserved it."

I smirked as I notice both Dusty and Willy glaring at her, but Twinkie was just staring blankly at Tammy, as if he was staring straight through her.

"Mi, I am so sorry for what happen and I know you and JJ are together, but hey I'm not sorry for my feelings and I guess I'll have to concentrate on finding feelings for someone else," She grinned looking at me, the same spark back in those dark eyes of hers.

"I forgive you!" I laughed wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her in for a hug.

"Ey oxy, you chokin e" Tammy stuttered, to which I let go of her smiled at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, and don't call my Foxy!" I snapped.

"How come he can!" Tamsin looked outraged as she pointed at Johnny in a childish way.

"Because I am so hot and admired by everyone," Johnny smirked.

"Don't think so highly of yourself JJ," Tamsin smirked back.

"Well you've fallen for me so come on that has to count for something!"

"HEY! What about me," I pouted narrowing my eyes at him.

"What about you?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Tammy, let's leave this loser alone and bunk the rest of the day, yeah?" I smiled linking my arm with hers.

"Since we're in an apology mood don't you think you have something to say to Willow?" Brandy looked at me expectantly.

"No, what she got she deserved, if its from me or from Tammy," I smirked walking out of the room, pulling Tamsin's arm with me.

* * *

Willow's POV

"Willow?" Kai frowned.

I didn't answer, only gingerly rubbing my already totally bruised jaw.

"Willow, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I snapped, trying as hard as possible to not let anyone see the pain that was slowly spreading through my body.

"Does it hurt Tate?" McGregor said mockingly.

"No, I'm perfectly fine and dandy," I said sarcastically, not even bothering to look at him.

When Mophead gets back, she's really gonna get it.

"Lila, maybe you should go home," Holly suggested, looking rather upset.

"Wha- nah sis, I'm alright." I caught myself, not wanting to upset her any more.

"Well, okay." She said reluctantly, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to argue with me while my anger was on the edge.

"What's going on here?" Mr Roberts demanded as he finally walked in. "I hope there hasn't been a fight," he said as he spotted my bruised jaw.

A dull "No." rang through the class as everyone took their seats again.

"What happened to you Tate?"

"I had a minor disagreement with a lamppost." I replied flatly, causing half the class to snigger. Roberts nodded reluctantly, probably knowing that there had been another fight, and began taking the register.

Mophead and I agreed a long time ago, before things turned really bad and the fights began, that we would never rat the other one out to the teacher. Not while the other person wasn't there anyway. So you can guess what I said when Roberts asked where Mophead and Stint were.

"They're bunking."

A class full of stunned faces met me.

* * *

"You broke it." Kai repeated for the second time during Graphics.

"I know that."

"The one thing you and Chang agreed on and six years later you break it."

"Are you arguing with me here?"

"No. I was just thinking, about bloody time."

I laughed, even though it made my ribs hurt like hell, before quickly turning it into a coughing fit as Mrs Jenkins walked past, peering at our CD cover designs.

"Anyway, football practice after school. Spread the word," I told him once Jenkins had moved on.

"That wasn't on the schedule." Kai frowned.

"Yeah, but Thursday's practice has been cancelled cos Woody says he's got a dentist appointment. Personally, I reckon he's shagging Miss Jones and he just wants to spend more time with her," I quipped, smirking. Miss Jones is the English teacher, a batty forty something year old woman who can't even see anything without her thick specs.

"Figures,"

I looked around the class, trying to see if anyone else on the football team was here.

"Hey Tala, Oz, Enrique!" I called. The three boys turned towards me. "Football practice after school!"

I was met by identical blank looks for several seconds before they shrugged and turned back to whatever they were doing.

"I swear, boys just get more and more stupid by the day,"

"HEY!"

* * *

Mirror's POV

I blew out a strand of hair that had found its way into my mouth whilst I ran.

"Come on Tammy!" I yelled over my shoulder, slowing down just enough so that Tamsin can catch up with me. "We are so going to be late!"

"So?" Tamsin panted as she barley managed to run, suddenly she completely gave up and began to walk, her right hand holding her waist.

"How did you make it on the football team again?" I asked raising an eyebrow, also slowing down and walking by her side.

"Shut up! I was fast enough to knock you out," She snapped, to which I laughed.

"I care about being late because it's the first cheerleading practice this year and we have to check out some of the new talent," I grinned evilly at her.

"New talent?" she asked in the evil tone that would match my grin. "What are we waiting for?"

With that she began to run again, top speed as well, man she can so be a pain sometimes.

"Wait up!" I called after her, starting to run as well.

The great wall of Tatisana High began to rise ahead. Today was great, I mean, really great. Tamsin was so cool with the whole Johnny thing, saying how our friendship was way more important, 'And anyway, he's a arrogant bastard that loves himself to much,' I gave her a smack around the head for that, so she added, 'And loves you too,' Which really got my mood up.

We then headed for the park where a bunch of guys were bunking off school too, I know because Tamsin asked them. I mean like I guess I am a very forward person and all, but there is still things that I would never dream of doing, such as:

Go to school in high heels, like I would be dumb enough for that, I do too much running as it is, so with heels I'll probably end up in the local ditch or rubbish heap, trying to save myself from rat sharks with the ends of my heels. Well at least the would come to good use right?

Get a car, it's ok for Johnny to have a car but for me that a total no no, I mean, JJ has often tried to teach me how to drive, so has my dad and even Ray oh and there was the time Ryan tried. But none of them had ever succeeded in teaching me, the only ting they succeeded in were getting their cars put into a garage for heavy repair and me getting a heart attack from the sheer shock of slamming straight into the trees, lampposts and other solid things you may find on a normal streets.

Talk to complete fit boys that I don't know. Yes, you may find this hard to believe but yes I do get all scared of boys, maybe I don't show it on the outside but I am screaming my brain off inside, sometimes I really think it is affecting my brain. Like how you can loose like ten brain cells every time you smack your head against a brick wall, or any wall for that matter as long as its solid. That's what Brandy told me the last time I whacked JJ on the head anyway, and she says that's why many boxers have brain problems and aren't too bright either.

Anyway, so we walk up to the gang of boys and guess what? I practically fell over and landed on top of one of them, thank god that Tamsin was there, and that she knows me so well. She caught me in time and I don't think that the guys actually saw.

THANK GOD!!

So me and Tamsin or, Tamsin by herself with me standing there getting bored, began to chat up all the boys at ONCE!! I mean it, does she really not care about those boys feelings?? Yeah, probably not.

There was no way in hell that I was going to go flirting with some guys I don't know, knowing fully well my BOYFRIEND!! Is at school, probably getting bored or beating the shit out of Hiwatari or Volkov.

GO JJ!!

So when two of them started talking to me, you can understand why I gave them both a dirty look before walking away. THANK GOD! That Tamsin followed, for a second I really thought she wouldn't.

Now you know what kind of a friend she is, not really reliable.

Anyway, so we walked off leaving the boys alone.

"Why did you have to be so bitchy to those boys?" Tamsin asked, "One of them was really cute! AND he had his eye on you!"

"Sorry Tammy, I'm taken," I replied with a wave of the hand, I mean, I like the attention and all, (from guys I mean, specially buff ones) but it's not like I can't live without it like some sad people, e.g. Clover.

"Oh SHIT!" Tamsin yelled, which caused me to leap about a meter into the air.

"WHAT?" I yelled back at her.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING??" Tamsin yelled again.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"They stole my phone!" She narrowed her eyes, I knew that if she was right, those guys had it coming, and I mean BIG!!

So we ran back to where we last saw the boys but they weren't there.

"I knew it!" I bet their having a good laugh about it now too.

"Tammy, you are so stupid I swear, next time, don't talk to strangers!" I said all teacher/parent like.

"How can I make new friends then?" She asked, giving me a look like I was stupid.

"You have a point," I replied in defeat.

So for the rest of the time we were running around the park searching for the guys with Tamsin's phone.

"Oh no," Tamsin suddenly sighed as we took a break to breath.

"What now, did they get your keys too?" I asked.

"No," She replied with a grin as she reached into her pocket and took out her phone.

"TAMMY!" I yelled.

"Sorry," She grinned sheepishly.

But I had not much energy left at that point so I just rolled my eyes at her before we both sat down on a near bench and rested.

After eating, we decided to back to school, well Tamsin just followed me, and here we are now, in front of the grand building of Tatisana High.

"Miss Chang and Miss Novikov, how about we take a nice walk to my office and have a little chat about how both of you weren't in school this morning?" I heard the annoying voice of Principal Connolly filled the air as both my eyes and Tammy's landed on his slightly thin figure just in front of the large doors.

* * *

SOOO...what d'ya think? Let us know yeah?

Well, once again BIG thanx to everyone who reviewed and plz do so again...

...andI REALLY need to do that french homework!!

Lol. Anyways don't forget to check out Eye of the Storm by HauntedAngel (thats me dudes) and TwoTo Tango by Truble!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!

Ciao

Chiya


	6. Cheerleading

Hey guys! How you been?? This chappie is pretty fast! lol sorry that me n Chiya aren't really dedicated to dis fic but we're really busy writing our seperate ones. But yeah, here's the next chappie!!

Disclaimer: Me and Chiya do not own Beyblade only our characters and our plot!

Enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**Careless Whispers**

**Chapter Six**

Willow's POV

I was slumped in one of those really annoying plastic seats that make up the stands you always have in gyms, lining one of the walls. What is it with plastic seats anyway? Damn, you'd reckon this school would understand by now that too much money spent on new locks, doors that don't matter to us since they are, after all, DOORS, and even too many textbooks for the small amount of seniors that managed to pass junior for subjects that most of them don't take, would be pointless. Why not spend it on something useful…like comfortable chairs! Or hell, a new football pitch would be nice, seeing our pitch has seen too many winters and the grass is BROWN!!

Uhhh, yeah, anyways, the reason I'm here is because Holly's trying out for cheerleading. Yes, you heard me, CHEERLEADING!!!

I'm still trying to understand why Holly wants to cheerlead. I mean, Mariah's been cheerleading ever since she was old enough to try out, but then again, Mariah is a proper girlie girl, you know, actually caring about make up and what boys think about her body. If she weren't one of my best friends, I'd hate her almost as much as I hate Clover Reed. But hey, at least she isn't a bimbo. But, honestly, Holly Lavender Tate, my twin, bookworm extraordinaire, and teacher's pet, not to mention roller skating lover, WANTS TO TRY OUT FOR CHEERLEADING!!!!!!!

Excuse me while I die from shock.

Wait…I'm still here aren't I? Damn, I was so looking forward to seeing Grandpa Kyle and our little brother Sammy.

Samuel Tate was only six years old when he died of leukaemia. He was four years younger than us, and full of life. He was diagnosed with leukaemia when he was two, and I hadn't really understood what was wrong with him, seeing as I was only six at the time. Holly, being the bright little bird she was, explained it to me. The inevitable fact: Sammy was going to die.

It's something that's haunted me for years. Little Sammy was always at my side, chatting at the speed of light. When he died, it was as if someone had stolen a piece of my soul. It took me two whole years to accept he was gone and be able to finally get on with life. It's really the reason I'm so protective of Holly, since the simple fact is that I'm _very _scared of losing her.

But unfortunately I'm not dead so I can't go see Sammy and my favourite Grandpa Kyle, who died about a year before Sammy, and instead I'm here in the gym, waiting for Mophead and Stint to arrive so we can get the trials over and done with.

"What if she doesn't come?" Holly whispered from beside me, fingering her blue and white cheerleading skirt, the colours being of our school of course.

"Of course she's coming, this is something Mophead takes very seriously. Although why is beyond me," I replied, rolling my eyes at Kai, who had agreed to give us a lift home in his black Dodge Viper afterwards. Destiny was stuck in detention with Ryan for having a paint fight in art. Quite interesting, that fight was.

Kai looked as bored as me. And that's saying something.

"TATE!" came a shriek, causing Holly to jump a foot into the air. Wow, she really is bundle of nerves.

Figuring the yell was for me, since no one would speak to my sister like that…wait a sec; no one calls her Tate anyway! So I turned to see a fist heading towards my jaw for the third time in two days.

Why does everyone want to kill me?

I ducked just in time, before leaping over the chair onto another chair raised behind it.

Mophead, clad in her blue and white cheerleading uniform, stood where I had just been sitting, looking absolutely pissed. I guess the principal had already caught them. Heh.

"WHY DID YOU TELL THE TEACHER WE WERE BUNKING HUH?" she screamed at me, clenching her fists in anger.

Whoa, she's really pissed.

"Hey, I was angry, okay?" I defended myself.

"That makes it okay does it!?" she snapped, moving forward threateningly. I jumped up onto the next row of glaringly orange chairs, putting as much space between me and Chang as possible. Hey usually I would just take her on, but I happen to have been punched by two different people in the last two days in same place as well so excuse me for wanting to save my ass from more pain.

"Well, no, but come on, we made that pact SIX years ago. What's the point of trying to kill each other if you can't use the educational system…?" I cannot believe I'm reasoning with Mophead. Get your cameras people, cos this is a once in a blue moon sight.

Oh my God, she's actually considering what I said! One thing I know about Chang, and trust me, I of all people know this fact better than anyone else, is that when she's angry, she jumps into everything blindly. She doesn't _think._

"Okay…" she said slowly, causing on lookers to either choke on their drinks or drop their jaws in shock. "I get that," Suddenly she looked me in the eye, smirking. Oh no, that's bad. _Very bad_. "Looks like this war just got interesting,"

And she walked away.

Is it just me, or has everything just got that _bit more dangerous?

* * *

_

Mirror's POV

"Let's GO! Let's GO!" Chirped another girl, and another girl with the same movements, they all look like trees trying desperately to move.

I rested my head on my hand whilst watching the display with disbelief, how can these girls let themselves move like that? Can't they see themselves? I feel so sorry for them sometimes, I really do, they have no clue what they are doing, no clue at all.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tamsin standing there getting bored, she yawned for the millionth time before glaring at me when she saw me looking. GREAT! I mean, I thought this year was going to be fun but it does start to get boring watching the same thing over and over and over again.

"Thank you," I said as politely as I could make it before crossing another name from the list.

"NEXT!" Aaliyah who was by my side shouted to the line outside the gym.

"Mirror?" I heard another voice from my other side, I turned to find pink.

"Yeah?" I replied watching Mariah get slightly nervous.

"You will be fair to everyone, who ever comes through that door, right? Like you were to me right?" She asked giving me a pleading look.

What the hell is she on about? Of course I would give everyone a fair chance! Who does she think I am? Clover? Wait if she's worried then … noooo… it can't be!

"Willy wants to be a cheerleader?!" I practically fell from my chair from the thought.

"No! She would never do that! Not when you're the lead cheerleader anyway," She mumbled the last part but I was thankful that I didn't have to be reasonable to her.

"So who is it?" I asked.

"Holly," She replied watching me intently.

"Course I will be fair, we have nothing against each other anyway," I gave Mariah a reassuring smile to which she smiled brightly.

"Thanks MI!!" She gave me a quick hug and went back to watch the next candidate, Holly.

Holly walked into the room a nervous wreck, I mean it! She was practically shaking, that's how scared she was.

"Holly?" I said before she got started, aware that Willy was still glaring at me.

"Yes?" She answered, as I stood up and walked towards her in my full cheerleading uniform.

"Don't be scared, there is nothing to be scared about, just think we are some stupid people that don't know right from left so when we dance we buckle like drunk chickens," I said, I know, I can come up with weird things.

"What?" She giggled returning to her normal self.

"Well it got the real you back didn't it?" I grinned at her, she grinned back. "Now show me what you can do!"

I can honestly say that Holly is one of the best gymnasts I have seen for a while, she was matching the talent of Brandy and Aaliyah and believe me, they are good! And after a year on the squad. But Holly as far as I know had never had training, so she must have learned this all by herself, like me.

Her performance finished and me and Mariah were the first to clap, everyone else was staring in awe.

"Well Holly, I can safely say, YOU GOT THE PART!!!" I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Now, we will need to get a fitting for your uniform in the weekend but apart from that, welcome to the squad!"

I watched her jump up and down happily as she hugged Mariah and they both walked away talking really fast.

Man! She is really good!

* * *

Willow's POV

Somehow, Holly actually got the place. And damn, _she has talent_!! Where the hell did she get the talent? Must ask Mom about that. After all, she was homecoming queen in her school; chances are that she was a cheerleader as well.

"So what's the damage Lila?" Kai asked, and I could see his feet pacing up and down from where I was under his car.

You know what I do for a part time job?

I'm a mechanic.

Yes, I know you're thinking: _What the fuck is a sixteen-year-old girl doing as a mechanic!?_

Well, hey, I've worked in my Dad and uncle's garage since I was thirteen and I've been able to drive a car since I was fourteen. Not bad huh? Cars are a kinda passion for me. It's definitely given me the knowledge to argue with Kai, Tala and Ozuma about which car is best, the Porsche Boxer S or the MX5.

"You completely fried the suspension. The paint has needed doing for ages, so that's no biggie. You definitely need to get the door fixed. The exhaust pipe needs cleaning out…" I said thoughtfully.

Even though I work part time, I'm really good at my job. There are only two garages on this island, and we're fast putting the other one out of business. It helps that Kai and Tala don't trust anyone else but me to fix their cars. Considering both are filthy rich, who am I to complain?

"Okay, how much is that gonna cost?" Kai asked as I slid out from beneath the car and got up. I washed the oil off my hands at the sink, doing sums in my head.

"$250,"

Kai looked at me in surprise. "Is that it?"

Okay, so $250 wouldn't be even a _dent _in his savings, whereas us Tates aren't as rich as our friends, and, _gods forbid_, McGregor and the Kons.

I shrugged, turning to face the auburn-eyed Russian. "25 discount for family friends, as you know, and I'll throw in the paint job for free,"

Kai grinned, "Thanks Lila!" he said, hugging me. I laughed.

"No problem,"

I turned back to the gorgeous Dodge Viper that everyone had fallen in love with the moment they set eyes on it. The door was hanging off its hinges. Damn Kai and his street races!

"Willow?" Dad called, emerging from the office. "Hey Kai, wrecked your car again?" he greeted his godson, running a hand through his blonde hair and raising his eyebrows at the state of the car.

"Yep," Kai grinned sheepishly, making me giggle.

Dad rolled his eyes. Liam Tate had always been laid back and charming in his own way. I don't understand how he could be Aunt Judy's younger brother, they're nothing alike!

"Willow, Tala's on the phone. Something about going out later," Dad said, gesturing back towards the office. I nodded and went to pick up the phone.

"Hey Tala,"

"Hey Willow, you got plans tonight?" Tala's voice greeted me.

"Nope. Finish work at six, after that I'm all yours,"

"Cool. Feel like meeting some of my mates from Hybrid College across town?"

I grinned at the prospect of meeting new people. Meeting people had always been fun for me.

"Sure, sounds fun. Is Kai coming?"

"As far as I'm aware of. Meet us at the skate park at six thirty,"

"Gotcha. Laters Tala,"

"Oh, wait a sec! Have you done the Biology homework yet cos-"

"OH MY GOD, I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" I shrieked.

I could just see Tala rolling his eyes right now. "Figures. See you later,"

"Yeah, bye!"

I seriously need a break.

* * *

Mirror's POV

I sighed as I watched another car pass; the one car I was waiting for was still not showing.

"He isn't going to show!" Tamsin snapped, every since the Cheerleading tryouts she was in a permanent bad mood and the fact that it had started to rain didn't help either.

What the hell is going on? Johnny has never stood me up in my life!

I grabbed my phone for the fifth time and checked if there was a message but nothing. God what is wrong I swear if he doesn't call me in the next five minutes I am gonna go round to his and show him how mad I am right now!

"RIIINNNGGG, RIIIINNNGGG!!"

"HELLO?" I picked up the phone almost immediately; I can safely say I am exhausted.

"Foxy?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Johnny? Where are you?!" I snapped.

"Look I'm sorry that I didn't pick you up, but I have a surprise for you, Ryan's coming to pick you up!"

"Johnny? What are you doing, is that your surprise?" I asked suspiciously.

"Mi, just trust me and no there is something else," He said in that deep voice of his I know I can't resist.

"Okay, but this better be good!"

"It is," He chuckled before hanging up, just at that moment a car pulled up and Ryan stuck his head out.

"Get in!"

* * *

Okay thats it for now! lol!! THANX TO ALL OUR REVIEWERS AND MAKE SURE YOU KEEP REVIEWING!!

Well I'm saying over and out!

Ti


	7. Heavy Metal and Parks

Hey guys, I'm REALLY sorry about the wait but honestly, neither Ti and I could be assed to update when we had better things to do, such as get over our writer's block and write our seperate fics, which, sorry to say this, is more important then this one. SORRY! Okay, we're on half term now so we should be able to spend more time on this fic.

So, anyways, on with the fic then?

Disclaimer: We do not own beyblade only our own charaters (they're a lot of them though!) and _Place For My Head _belongs to Linkin Park.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

Careless Whispers

Chapter Seven: Heavy Metal and...Parks?

Willow's POV

_I wanna be in another place_

_I hate when you say you don't understand_

_I wanna be in the energy_

_Not with the enemy_

_A place for my head…_

God I LOVE LINKIN PARK! Uh, sorry, that was a bit random wasn't it?

_I watch as the moon sits in the sky on a dark night_

_Shining with the light from the sun_

_And the sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming the moon's gonna owe it one_

_It makes me think how you act to me_

_You do favours that rapidly_

_Just turn around and start asking me_

_About things you want back from me_

Okay, so it's nearly six thirty and I'm just heading over to the skate park on my skateboard listening to Linkin Park's Reanimation. Kai promised he would turn up at some point, but I suppose he wanted to get some food in his stomach before anything else. Heh, boys, they're all the same.

_I'm sick of the tension_

_Sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place to feed your greed_

_While I find a place to rest_

I wonder if Tony's gonna be there…

Tony is Tala's younger brother, who goes to Hybrid College, which is just as well since the two boys are always down each other's throats.

_I'm sick of the tension_

_Sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place to feed your greed_

_While I find a place to rest_

Damn that music is LOUD!

"Hey, check out the chick!" someone yelled as I approached the skate park. I looked up to see Tala, Tony and several other boys not that far away. The one who had spoken was a blonde headed guy who obviously loved baseball, from the look of his attire.

Tala, who had had his back to me til then, turned around and grinned when he saw me.

_I wanna be in another place_

_I hate when you say you don't understand_

_I wanna be in the energy_

_Not with the enemy_

_A place for my head…_

"Hey Willow!" Tala yelled, surprising the blonde haired guy who had spoken.

"_That's_ Willow Tate? Damn she's hot!"

There was a murmur of agreement. I rolled my eyes at Tala as I approached, skidding to a stop on my skateboard in the centre of the knot of boys.

"Hey Tala, nice company you keep," I grinned at the Russian redhead.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one always in a fight with the same person every other day," he retorted with an amused grin.

_I wanna be in another place_

_I hate when you say you don't understand_

_I wanna be in the energy_

_Not with the enemy_

_A place for my head…_

_I wanna…I wanna…I wanna…_

Playfully poking my tongue out at Tala, I reached into my bag and switched off my CD player. The loud music that had been thumping in my ears ceased to exist.

"Hiya Tone, long time no see," I said to Tala's blonde younger brother. He smirked, which is the closest you'll ever get to a smile from HIM.

"Luckily. Last time I saw you, you killed my hamster!"

"That was an ACCIDENT!" I protested as Tala laughed. "How the hell was I supposed to know it couldn't swim huh!"

"You killed the hamster?" said a short purple haired boy incredulously.

"It was an accident." I repeated as everyone as else began to laugh. Tony was looking rather amused.

"ANYWAYS! Anyone gonna introduce me to these idiots?"

"Sure thing Lila," Tala said, rumpling his already messy hair. "That's Ian," he pointed to the short guy with a huge nose. "And Bryan," he pointed to a much taller boy with silvery-lilac hair and eyes.

"Hey," he grunted.

"And that's Michael-" The blonde haired guy who had called me hot, "Eddie-" a tall black guy who was bouncing a basketball against the gravel. He gave me a small smile.

"And that's Nero," Tala pointed to a boy behind Tony who I hadn't noticed yet. He was sitting on his skateboard, rolling back and forth, his head buried in a thick book. All I could see was a mop of messy blue tipped jet-black hair. "Don't mind him, he's pretty shy," Tala told me, "Loves his books as much as Holly, but he's pretty funny once you get through to him,"

For some weird reason I was curious about Nero. Usually if someone's keeping themselves to themselves and I don't exactly know them, I just let them be. But I went over to him anyway.

"What book you reading?" I asked.

He looked up. His eyes were enchanting silver that reflected intelligence and humour.

"Lord of the Rings," he replied after staring at me for a second.

"Oh really? My sister's addicted to those books. Pretty good, aren't they?"

Did I mention that he is _really_ cute?

* * *

Mirror's POV

I got home soaking wet and with a very moody Tamsin, and a moody Tamsin is never a good thing. I took out my mobile and speed dialled Johnny's number.

"Hey Foxy," Johnny greeted me.

"You better have an explanation for this, and I mean a GOOD explanation!" I snapped as I took a towel from the butler's hand and mouthed a 'thank you' to which he smiled.

"Mirror chill, I'll pick you up in five minutes!" Johnny sighed.

"Great I'll get a chance to smack you in person!" I grinned as I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. "Five minutes,"

I walked up to my room after Tamsin who was muttering curses under her breath as she climbed the stairs and with both hand wrapping her own jet-black hair in the towel. You can't really blame her for being pissed off can you though? She is soaking wet, and well Tamsyn is a born cat, she hates getting wet, and here she is, soaked to the skin.

"What the hell was that boyfriend of yours thinking?" Tamsin snapped as soon as we entered my room whilst I walked into my walk in closet and began stripping off the wet cheerleading uniform.

"I dunno, but whatever it is, he probably has a good reason so can you please leave him alone?" I asked putting on a pair of cut off jeans, my black 'Chocolate Addict' t-shirt and my black Nike trainers, before re-entering my bedroom.

"No!" She snapped walking in after me and picking out some clothes for herself. It really is useful that we are the same size in clothing, because if we weren't then she would have bitten my head off by now.

"Fine, whatever, I need to go so let yourself out ok?" With that I took my bag and brush before walking out of my room and down the stairs.

"Hey Mi," Johnny grinned as soon as James, the butler let him in. The rain had stopped and the sun was slowly disappearing into the horizon.

"Hey," I put my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"Mmm, what was that for?" Johnny grinned as we separated.

"For being on time," I smiled, then with my right hand that was still holding the brush I smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" He groaned as he rubbed his head lightly.

"And that's for leaving me in the rain!" Grinning I took his hand and led him out of the door.

"Sorry Foxy," Aww, doesn't that look sweet! Johnny displaying his puppy dog eyes, DAMN! Why does it work every time!

"Where we going?" I sighed finally in defeat moving closer to him and letting him put his arm around my shoulders as we walked slowly to his car.

"To the park,"

"The park?" I repeated confused. What's so good about the park? I mean, isn't it the same as it was yesterday? Besides, we always go to the park.

"Yeah, we are going to meet up some old friends before I take you somewhere special,"

"Special?" I looked up at my boyfriend.

"Don't ask anymore, it's a surprise, Madame," With that Johnny opened his car door and waited for me to get in.

"Why thank you kind Sir," I laughed as I got in.

Wow, Johnny McGregor I can safely say is the best boyfriend ever!

* * *

"HEY GIRL!" Aaliyah screamed as soon as me and JJ walked into the skate park.

"God you have no clue how glad I am you're here," She sighed and linked arms.

"Bye JJ," Was the only thing I managed to say before Ally pulled me away.

"You would be amazed at how boring it is around here!"

"Really? What both sides are here, yet no action?" I looked around amazed.

"Yeah, and Bray is getting all soppy over Willy's boyfriend,"

"Willy has a boyfriend!" I practically yelled, err… yeah I don't think it was a very good idea either, there were all these people watching me now, most of them I didn't even know.

"Yeah," Ally continued no fazed by the attention.

"Who?" I whispered as slowly everyone turned back to what they were doing. WHY? Why do I have to get so centre of attention shy? It really really sucks in places like this, the only time I am not shy around lots of people I don't know is when I'm drunk, so you realise how that don't help right? Coz once you're drunk, you tend to really embarrass yourself.

"Nero Phoenix," Brandy sighed as we sat down on the bench next to her.

"Great name," I said sarcastically.

"He is so geeky looking," Aaliyah scrunched up her nose and began looking at a tall blonde guy that was talking to Volkov and Hiwatari. "Now that is a fit guy,"

"Ally shut up, if Brandy likes him then he's cute!" I snapped, and in all honesty, he really is, cute I mean, but never my type.

"Whatever you say," Ally waved it off with her hand before grabbing mine and pulling me towards the group of boys. NNNoooooooo! WHY ME? WHY FUCKING ME? "Hey boys,"

Well that was great, the guy that Ally was looking at was an all right looker too, but he looked more like a player, not like that guy with Willy.

"Hey, what's your name?" The blonde guy grinned.

"Aaliyah, but you can call me Ally," She said flirtatiously.

"Yeah, and that's Chang," Hiwatari grunted and nodded at me.

"So it's you that is starting all this war then?" The blonde guy now grinned at me.

"Fuck off," I snapped already disliking the guy.

"Hey Michael, leave her alone man, you might catch something if she breaths on you," Volkov smirked as I glared at him. What a wise guy! You'd think with that kind of knowledge he would have some idea what biology was right? Or even chemistry, well apart from a school subject!

"Go fuck yourself Volkov," I snapped.

"Hey watch that tongue of yours Chang," Hiwatari smirked.

"Yeah, well I bet you would want to watch it for me wouldn't ya?" I grinned as his smirk vanished.

"Man, I was hoping for some woman wrestler, if she has the guts to go against Willow then she needs to be init? But like, she looks more like one of the Bimbos that follow me around," The Michael guy looked me up and down with a smirk.

"That's coz she is," Hiwatari smirked as my hands clenched into fists.

"Wrong move," Ally muttered under her breath.

That was it, I swear I snapped like a twig at that moment, I know I have a short temper, but I wouldn't change that for the world! I raised my fist and slammed it straight into Michael's cheek.

"Bitch!" He groaned as his hand flew to his cheek and he staggered backwards.

"Come on Ally, let's leave these wankers to have their fun," I winked at Kai before spinning around and walking in the other direction.

"Call me," Ally whispered and I could tell she had given that Michael guy her number. Jesus! Is she desperate or what? Who would want to get even remotely close to Hiwatari or Volkov's friends, they're probably the same rate bastards!

"We are NOT gay!" Volkov shouted after us.

"You coulda fooled me!" I shouted back.

* * *

Willow's POV

Oh great, the one day I finally meet a guy that is a) cute, b) smart c) I actually FANCY! Mophead and AK, which, I have to say, means Alien Kiosk and not Aaliyah Kon, HAVE to come along and start arguing with the boys!

Dude in the clouds watching us all the time? Yeah, I mean you God. IF you exist! Tell me, WHAT have I ever done wrong (other than getting into fights!) to deserve this?

"Willow?"

"God I hate her!"

"Huh?" Nero exclaimed in surprise. Which I don't exactly blame him, I mean, I've just practically proclaimed my hate at my enemy in front of a cute guy who's only known me for less than an hour! Really, honestly, can someone book me an appointment at the mental institute? I think I'm losing it.

"Oh sorry Nero," I grimaced, slapping my forehead. "I was proclaiming my unconditional love for Mirror Chang."

Nero laughed.

"Although, really, she's waaaaay outta my league." Pause. "And thank God too. Ewwwwwwwww!"

When is my appointment? Three o'clock, Saturday? Thanks.

Nero shook his head at me. "You are weird," he stated with a smirk.

"Thank you," I chirped, bowing mockingly.

"WILLOW!" I heard someone yelled, and I turned around only to have a redheaded blur crash into me.

"HEY!" I yelled, almost falling over.

"OH MY GOD LILA YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT!" Destiny screamed, hugging me again, only with less force. From the way she was jumping up and down, it was bound to be big cos Dessy doesn't do screaming and jumping up and down like a maniac.

That appointment? Yeah, can I bring my friend? You see, I'm rather worried about her. Oh, I can? Great, thanks!

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

She paused, looking a little confused for a second before her face brightened again.

"My parents…they're buying one of those really cool massive flats near the beach!"

Well, okay. I mean, Destiny's parents are almost as rich as Kai and Tala's parents, and that's saying something. So really, no big deal right?

"They're giving it to me for my birthday!"

Oh.

_Oh._

"Oh. My. God."

"I'M GONNA LIVE BY MYSELF!" she screamed, hugging me again.

Cancel that appointment.

* * *

Mirror's POV

"HEY MIGUEL!" I chirped as I ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Miya," Miguel used his childhood nickname for me. Miguel and me have been friends since forever! When we were younger we even went out for like a year, but we had started arguing so we ended it agreeing that our friendship was the most important thing to us, so that's what we are now, best friends.

"Where have you been?" I asked the taller teen. Ryan, Robert, Oliver, Enrique, Ray and Max were chatting behind him.

"Around,"

"Not around me though," I pouted.

"Don't worry Miya," Miguel laughed pinching the tip of my nose as if I was a kid. "You're going to have me everyday,"

"Huh?" I gave him a confused look. Miguel moved onto the other side of the island around three years ago and therefore went to a different school.

"My folks decided that they want to come back around here, the area where we live now is kinda shit so we're moving back," He replied.

"Oh My God!" I jumped up and down excitedly.

"Calm down babez," Johnny laughed as he approached.

"He's coming back!" I chirped putting one arm around Johnny's neck and the other around Miguel's. Oh and yeah, the only problem with that was that they are both taller then me so their heads ended up being pulled lower to the ground. "Err… sorry," I grinned sheepishly.

"Oh you will be," Johnny smirked picking me up over his shoulder.

"HEYY! LET GO!" I laughed as he started walking around.

"Oi Chang! Nice ass!" Volkov jeered.

Uh Oh! That's BAD! Why does Volkov always ask for it? Johnny put me back down on the ground then walked over to Volkov, Hiwatari and Michael who were now joined Willy and Nero.

"You want to repeat that?" Johnny growled, Miguel, Ryan, Enrique, Robert and Oliver standing right behind him. God this is so going to turn into a war!

"Does he have to? You heard him loud and clear, unless your loosing your hearing McGregor," Hiwatari yawned pretending to be bored.

"Who's talking to you," Ryan snapped narrowing his eyes at Hiwatari who glared back.

"Hey come on, stop it!" Willy tried to calm things down by pushing Kai and Tala away, but it wasn't working.

I rolled my eyes, I guess it's up to me to bring the peace back, if I want any chance of finding out where exactly Johnny was planning to take me, and hopefully it wouldn't be the hospital or police station.

"Hiwatari, go blow your horn somewhere coz it looks like you haven't been getting any in a looooong while!" I growled, and to my amusement Kai seemed quite shocked. "Oh and Volkov, chat about my ass as much as you want coz I know you haven't ever had a girl with an ass as nice as mine,"

"Yeah in your dreams Mophead," Willy chuckled beside Volkov.

"Look who's talking, the girl who has a boyfriend count of what, 3?" I snapped getting angry now.

"At least I'm not a slut like you are, the girl who has a boyfriend count of what, 60?" She snapped back.

"Don't make me laugh," I chuckled. "Innocence is something better given away, coz then you become a prize rather than a girl," I snapped finally which seemed to shut her right up.

Wise words for the stupid! Why do I even bother? I grabbed Johnny's arm a pulled him away.

The rest followed with wide smirks on their faces, well apart from Robert who lately always looks like he was asleep, even when he is standing straight, walking around and talking!

"Come on JJ, let's get out of here," I gave Johnny my own puppy dog eyes.

"After what you just said, yes maim!" I giggled as he picked me up again. I swear this position is starting to hurt my tummy!

"Hey guys!" All the rest turn to look at me. "Please try not to start a war!"

"Late people," Johnny grinned, walking out of the skate park and towards his car.

"Let go!" I cried, but Johnny seemed to be ignoring me "Or I will throw up in you!" Still nothing, uhh! Why do I get a boyfriend who is a stubborn as a donkey? I started making retching notices to see if that would work but nothing. "PLEASE!" I finally cried out as we were approaching Johnny's car.

"That's all you had to say," Johnny grinned letting my slip of his shoulder and back to solid ground.

"Oooo, I don't feel so good," I groaned putting my hand on stomach.

"Shit! I'm so sorry baby, what's wrong?" He asked kneeling down in front of me as I sat down in his car passenger door.

"My tummy hurts," I said in a child like voice.

"Fuck,"

"Where are we going," I asked watching him beat him self up on the inside.

"I was going to take you out for dinner but I don't know if I should now," He sighed sitting down on the ground and leaning his back on the car.

"I think I can manage that," I grinned snaking my arms around his neck from inside the car, and let me tell you, that is a REALLY painful position to be in!

"I don't know," Johnny muttered pulling me from the car seat and onto his lap.

"Maybe we should skip that and go straight to my house," He asked with hidden meaning.

"JOHNNY!" I hit him lightly on the head.

"What?"

"Good idea," I laughed getting off his lap and pulling him up after me.

* * *

Okay so whaddya think? Let us know and REVIEW okay? I don't think you have worry about not getting another update in ages since Ti is writing the beginning of the eighth chapter asI speak so no worries...I hope...

So yeah, check out Two To Tango and Eye of the Storm okay?

AND THANX TO OUR REVIEWERS! AND KEEP ON REVIEWING!

Ciao dudes

Chiya


	8. Night Time Races

**Hiya, I know me and Chiya havn't updated for a while and that's well, my fault, lol. But yeah, here is the next chappie and I hope we will be updating faster now.**

**Disclaimer: We do now own Beyblade just our characters and the plot, so there! You can shove you law suets where the sun don't shine.**

**Anyway...**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Careless Whispers**

**Chapter 8: **

Mirror's POV

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Get beck here!"

Yes, a very strange way to be spending your morning at your boyfriends house but when he has a big brother like Rio I swear this is normal.

I jumped out of the shower snatched up a towel and was wrapping it around me as I ran after the nineteen year old.

"You look fine," Rio grinned knowingly as he ran behind the round kitchen table, my stopping on the other side.

"You are going to die!" I growled anger flaring. What kind of nineteen year old goes looking at his little brother's girlfriend in the shower? You're right! Rio does!

I ran to the left causing him to run to the left away from me.

"You have to get me first!" He smirked.

"What's going on?" Johnny yawned loudly stretching his arms as he walked into the kitchen where I was chasing Rio.

"Your perverted brother was spying on me in the shower!" I yelled making a quick move around the table as Rio yelped and jumped over the kitchen counter.

Johnny seemed to wake up then and grabbed his brother by the collar.

"Rio," He said, full warning in his voice as he slammed his brother's head against the counter.

"She is fine!" Rio answered getting out of Johnny's grip, running around him and out the kitchen door.

"Forget about him," Johnny sighed holding me back from running after him with a hand around my waist.

"ARRRRGGGG!" I gave a frustrated scream. I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!

"Come on! What do you want to eat? And I'll make it," Johnny grinned as I looked him over suspiciously.

"Pancakes," I answered, well if he is being this nice I might as well make use of it right?

"Okay," Was all he said as he walked back behind the counter and started taking out everything he needed.

"I'll just g-go and g-g-get changed," I stuttered in shock. WOW! I think this guy is more talented then I give him credit for! Well I'll tell him that after I taste the finished product.

I escaped from the kitchen with a "hm" from Johnny and walked right back to his room to find my clothes.

* * *

Willow's POV

"Willow, please!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"I said NO!"

"Its only one race…"

"Where I'm expected to fix yours and Tala's cars when they get so trashed as usual! Or where I'm expected to update your engines!"

"Yeah…I mean…uh…"

I rolled my eyes as Kai struggled to come up with a decent response, while wiping away the grease and oil from my hands on an already filthy towel. I was back in the garage for my Saturday morning shift and Kai was practically begging me to come to tonight's street race and make sure nothing goes wrong with his and Tala's cars. Which is dead typical of him.

"Why not?" Kai suddenly asked.

Uh…cos Johnny McGregor is gonna be there and that means Chang'll be there and I honestly don't feel like being teased about the fact I work in a garage. Which they enjoy doing for some fucked up reason.

"Cos I don't want to!" was my rather childish response. In fact, I cringed as soon as I said it, that's how childish it sounded.

"Nero, Michael and Bryan will be there," Kai offered.

Shit, why did he have to say that!

"What's in it for me!" I demanded, whirling around to face him.

"If either Tala or I win, you get 25 per cent of the winnings,"

I won't deny that money would be useful right now. Our family has been on a brink of financial disaster for five years or something similar. And that's with Mom being an artist and Dad having two jobs. In fact, when he ain't fixing up people's cars he's out doing his duty as a senior fireman and saving people's asses.

"FINE!" I exclaimed, only to lifted off my feet and swung around.

"You're the best Lila!"

"Whatever," I grumbled. Great, I'll be spending all day fixing up their cars and tonight being severely annoyed by McGregor and probably Ryan, knowing my luck. You see, I don't exactly enjoy fighting, so I usually try to avoid it but without this war the world would stop spinning…right?

* * *

"Mr. Hiwatari! I mean, um, Luke, hi!"

God could I get any more stupider?

"Still trying to get used to saying my name huh?" Kai's dad grinned.

"I'm hopeless aren't I? Its been three years and I still have to force myself to say LUKE!" I groaned, slapping my hand against my head. Which was stupid considering my hands were filthy.

"Ah, you'll get the hang of it. May take a couple of years but hey, who cares?" Mr. Hiwa- I mean, Luke, said. "So what happened to Kai and Tala's cars then?"

I looked over to the black Dodge Viper and the silver Jaguar sitting side by side.

"I'm, err, updating the engines,"

Mr Hiwata- LUKE, looked at me calmly.

"For tonight's street race?"

WHAT!

How the hell do you know?

"I thought so," he said, looking at my completely shocked face. Suddenly he grinned. "Don't worry Willow, they're not in trouble. I know they've been going on these races ever since they've got the idea in their heads. Just do me a favour okay?"

I nodded silently. Anything as long as you don't kill Kai or me!

"I want you to take Kai's place tonight,"

You. Have. To. Be. Kidding. Me.

"I know people have been betting on Kai winning this one, but unfortunately he's only gone and twisted his ankle a couple of hours ago while he was playing basketball so he can't drive. Be a star and volunteer to drive his car tonight would you?"

"You're…serious?" was all I could manage.

"Of course," Luke grinned. "You're the best driver with or without a license I've ever seen. You'll be fine,"

And then he just freaking disappeared. EXPECTING ME TO DRIVE IN A STREET RACE TONIGHT! Has the world bloody lost it!

* * *

Mirror's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked, slipping my hand into Johnny's as we walked  
down the street.

"To see if the news is true," Johnny replied with a smirk.

"What news?" I asked suspiciously. I recognise that smirk, Johnny only  
smirks like that when something's happen to Tate, Hiwatari or Volkov.

"Hiwatari's turned chicken and Tate's taking his place," Johnny smirked down  
at me.

"Wow," I replied looking back in front of me and letting him lead me towards  
Ryan's mansion.

Johnny knocked on the door and we waited for an answer, after about two  
minuets the butler appeared at the door and took us to Ryan's room where he  
was busy typing something on the computer.

"Hey Ryan," I greeted as we walked up to him.

"Hey Mi, sup bro," Ryan said the last part to Johnny who grinned.

"Here to check out the news, is Tate taking Hiwatari's place?"

"Yeah seems like it, she's going to be the first girl on the track," Ryan  
grinned up at me, "Unless you wanna give it a go?"

"Are you kidding me? I'll crash into the start line," I said to which Ryan  
and Johnny laughed.

"That's what I was hoping for, you crash into Tate then we have her off our  
backs,"

More laughter from the boys and I only smiled, I know I can't drive but that  
doesn't mean they can take the piss out of me for it.

"Whatever," I replied walking out of his room and walking down the hall to  
find Aaliyah.

"Hello Mirror, what you doing here?" I turned around to find Mrs Kon walking  
towards me.

"Oh hi Mrs Kon, how are you?" I smiled sweetly at the woman, Mrs Kon is a  
really great lady, she took me everywhere with Aaliyah, like on holidays,  
concerts and shows especially when we were little. She works as a newscaster on one of the biggest channels on TV. Mr Kon her husband is often abroad working with the trade of different products like tea, coffee, bananas, mangos etc.

"I'm just great how are you sweetie, haven't talked to you in a while," She  
smiled back at me.

Mrs Kon was a really pretty woman; she had the Kon family characteristics,  
like the feline look with the black hair and amber eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm just here to check up and Ally, Ryan and Ray,"

"Okay well I'll leave you to it, Ray's outside practicing his Tai Chi and  
Ally on the phone in her room, I'm guessing you have found Ryan already,"

I nodded with a smile, "Thanks Mrs Kon,"

"Bye Mirror,"

And with that we walking in opposite direction, me to Aaliyah's room and Mrs  
Kon to well… where ever she was going.

"Hey Ally," I chirped pushing her room door open and gazing inside.

"Hey Mi, yeah hold on for a sec," The last bit she said into the cordless  
phone she had to her ear, she covered the mouthpiece and looked at me. "It's  
Michael!"

She looked so excited that it was sad; I rolled my eyes and slumped onto her bed  
beside her.

"Yeah she's here," Ally continued down the phone, "Sure I guess, but why?" I  
stopped listening then until the phone was right in front of my face.

"Huh?" I looked up at Aaliyah who smile.

"He wants to talk to you,"

I gave her an odd but took the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous," I heard the voice on the other end.

"Hi dickhead," I replied already bored of the conversation.

"Aww you hurt my feelings,"

"…." When Michael heard silence he moved on with a sigh.

"Are you gonna be at the race tonight?"

"Yeah, my boyfriends racing, course I'll be there,"

"Good, I'll see you there gorgeous,"

"Stop calling me that dickhead,"

"Only if you stop calling me that," He said trying to sound smart.

"Okay asshole," And with that I handed the phone back to Ally who rolled her  
eyes. "I'm gonna go find Ray okay?"

Ally nodded and once again I walked out of the room in search of another  
Kon.

* * *

Willow's POV

Okay, I'm in the process of having a heart attack.

And, no, I am NOT kidding.

KAI HIWATARI, I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!

I can't do this. What was Luke thinking? I am not cut out to street race, the whole thing will just fry my nerves and am I even THAT good at driving? Granted, I'm heaps better than Mophead and I could probably build a car from scratch but that does not give me the reason TO DRIVE IN A STREET RACE WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND TWO OF MY ENIMIES!

Ohhhh, take deep breaths Willow, deep, slow breaths…

"HEYA!"

"_FUCKING HELL!" _I shrieked in surprise, whirling around to see Ryan and Chang cracking up, and McGregor smirking at me. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Aw, c'mon Tate, I thought you could use some cheering up. You look dead nervous there," Ryan snickered.

_Nice deep slow breaths…it won't do you any good to have the names Mirror Chang, Ryan Kon and Johnny McGregor cropping up in the same sentence as 'found brutally murdered' on the morning news…as tempting as that is…_

Mentally shaking off my anger, I simply turned back to the Dodge Viper engine, once again going over the systems.

"Willow?"

I looked up again to see that Mophead and her gorillas hadn't gone, but Nero was leaning against the car, peering under the hood at me.

"Oh, hey Nero," I muttered, wiping my filthy hands on an already filthy cloth.

"Are these guys bothering you again?" he asked, his silver eyes showing concern.

Wow, he's CONCERNED about me!

Well, he better be as well, cos I seriously am thinking about killing someone who's name begins with a 'K' and ends with an 'ai'.

"Nah, nothing they say will make any difference to anyone, they might as well not even exist because no one will notice them missing," I replied scathingly.

Chang rolled her eyes.

Nero opened his mouth to say something, but obviously thought the better of it and changed subjects to what he thought was a less dangerous one.

"Erm, Kai's heading this way,"

"Oh GOOD! NOW I CAN KILL HIM!" I exploded, surprising everyone in the immediate vicinity.

"What did Hiwatari do, tell her she's racing then run off?" McGregor laughed.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from that coward,"

"Oh shut up," I snapped at them, before turning around to see Kai had reached us, limping oh so lightly.

"Hey Willow,"

I bit my lip in hopes it would prevent me from blowing up at him.

Kai shifted uncomfortably, "Look, Lila, I have bad news…"

He doesn't even know! Everyone knows but him! HA!

"…I, er, kinda twisted my ankle earlier on and I can't drive so I was wondering-"

"If I would replace you?" I finished.

"Er, yeah…how did you know?"

"BECAUSE YOUR FATHER, YES, _YOUR FATHER_, TURNED UP AT THE GARAGE ASKING IF I COULD REPLACE YOU!"

Kai blinked.

Seriously, that's all he did.

"Old man's smarter than I thought," he muttered thoughtfully.

"WHAT AM I, SOME SORT OF CONVINIENT FRIEND FOR YOU TO PROD EVERYTIME YOU WANT SOMETHING!"

At this rate, my voice will be gone by the time race starts up.

"Er, no?"

I sighed. I shouldn't really get all worked up when I have a race to _win_.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now," I grumbled, turning back to Nero as I heard Kai release a sigh of relief.

"Whipped," McGregor smirked.

Seriously, now is NOT the time to start fights…oh, actually, yeah Kai, put McGregor outta the running, that would be nice. Then he can get Mophead to drive and I'll just relish the thought of her not crossing the start line.

"Not now Kai," I hissed, going against my thoughts. I swear, Holly's being a bad influence on me. I'm discouraging putting McGregor in hospital!

Kai grumbled something under his breath and I gave up there and then on any hopes of starting this race peacefully.

"McGregor, Chang, Kon, GET LOST!"

They did as they were told surprisingly enough, but not without several snarky comments and smirks that rivalled Ozuma's, the king of smirk land.

"Wow," Nero commented, "You guys really like to throw stuff at each other,"

"Welcome to the four way feud that has lasted several decades. Please buckle your seatbelt and keep your protection gear on at all times," I quipped, receiving laughs from both boys.

But the laughs were short lived as Destiny, Tala, Max, Michael, Bryan and Tony all arrived on the scene, and Ray, acting as commentator, started up the race.

Please, God, if you really are up there, HELP ME!

* * *

Oooooo, so tell us what you think! REVIEW PLZ!

CYA!

Ti and the invisible for now Chiya  
(She'll come back soon! Promise!)


	9. Come Crash With Me

Hello, Ti Ti back here bringing you anothor chappie! Lol, well I can't chat long, gotta do something for my mum but...

THANK YOU! TO ALL REVIEWERS! WE LUV YA LOTS!

Heh heh, well...

Disclaimer: I own beyblade! And Chiya is really really jelous of me! Ha ha ha, I have Kai heh heh, err... naa I wish.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Careless Whispers**

**Chapter Nine: Come Crash With Me**

"Shut up," I snapped as I sat down in between Kai and Max, Kai looked at me with a shocked expression. But I stopped him before he could say anything. Johnny and Ryan had really pissed me off, I mean, just because they are racing and I can't drive they think that they can take the piss out of me, oh and then ditch me.

I put my head on my hands and watched as Tate and Volkov were getting ready for the race, Johnny and Ryan were talking to some other guys who were also racing.

"What's wrong Mirror?" Max asked. I turned my head to face him and smiled.

"Just people taking the piss," I replied.

"About what?" I turned my head in the other direction and looked into auburn orbs.

"And why do you care?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Just tell me, about what?" Hiwatari repeated and I gave him an odd look. Since when did he care?

I sighed and gave up as he looked at me expectantly. "Because I can't drive,"

I waited for the piss taking, I knew he knew I didn't know how to drive, that I was hopeless, and on other occasions Tate, Volkov and him would take the piss out of me, but now I had just admitted that it bothered me so here comes the worst of the fire.

"Who done it?" He asked again and I gave Max a confused look, he returned it with a smile.

"Johnny and Ryan," I replied trying to figure out when the comments were gonna come in.

"You should learn how to drive, then they would shut their traps," Kai replied as he stared out at the start line.

I looked at him shocked, had Kai Hiwatari really been nice to me? Did I hear that or was that just a dream? Hold on, I don't have dreams about Hiwatari.

"I know, but I'm useless, I've trashed at least four cars," I replied, well no point being nasty back is there?

"I'm gonna go check up on Ray," I heard Max say as he stood up and walked off.

"You just need the right person to teach you," he stated looking back at me.

"I guess, gotta find him or her first though," I replied with a sigh looking at Johnny shaking hands with Ryan. The race was about to start. "What's your damage?"

"Twisted ankle," He replied.

"Bet you're gutted about missing the race, I know Johnny would be," I said with a slight smile as I imagined Johnny with a sprained ankle finding out he couldn't race. It would be like telling the sun it couldn't shine anymore.

"Yeah I am, but Willow will do a good job," Kai smirked and I smiled back.

"Don't ever tell anyone I said this okay?" Kai looked at me and nodded, "I hope she wins,"

I watched as Kai's eyes widened before I turned back to look at my boyfriend.

"Why?"

"It'll teach those dickheads a lesson," And with that I stood up and walked towards a crowd where at the centre stood Aaliyah and Brandy. Oh and you could guess what the crowd was made up of right? Yup, guys.

"Hey MI! Over HERE!" I heard another voice, one that I was soooo dreading to hear!

"Hi Clover, what's up?" I asked putting a fake smile on my face.

She smiled back at me and pulled on an arm of someone.

"Mirror I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, this is Mystel," I looked into cerulean eyes. He stood in front of me at a good six foot with amazing blonde hair that was short and ruffled at the front then long and plaited at the back.

"H-h-hi, n-nice to m-meet you," I stuttered as he smiled down at me. He held out his hand and I shook it, yup I still had that dumb founded look on my face, I mean he was GOD! God of all bloody sex Gods!

"Hey," He grinned as I continued staring.

"Come on Mystel, I need to show you off to all my other friends," Clover announced beside him and I thought I saw a glint of annoyance in his eyes as he let her drag him away with one final grin to me.

"See ya," He put two fingers to his head and saluted before turning and walking after that blonde bimbo.

How the FUCK did Clover get such a fit guy? Uhh, that just proves one thing, he may be hot, but he sure ain't smart!

"Hi gorgeous," I turned my head to the side to find Michael smirking at me, the only thing I could do was groan and roll my eyes. I mean what do you have to do for him to get the point and stop annoying me? I'm trying to be nice, I really am, but there is only so long I can do that!

"What do you want?" I asked, SEE! Very nice!

"I came to tell you, you look amazing tonight," His smirk widened.

"Michael, be straight with me," I said turning my body so I was facing him properly and grabbing his wrists.

"Okay,"

"Why do you keep chasing me?" I asked, actually I really wanted to know the answer to that, I mean, there is stupid and then there's this. He must have caught on by now!

"Because you're not falling at my feet and begging me to take you," He replied with a dirty smirk.

A thought came to my head.

I dropped down to my knees in front of him, which believe me is painful since I have bare knees and I was kneeling on a road. But yeah I kneeled down in front of him and said. "Michael, I love you so much, I love the way you make me feel, please I beg you, take me!"

He looked down at me slightly shocked at first but then grinned.

"Help me up, my knees are killing me," I groaned as he gave me his hand and helped me up.

"Chang if you weren't happy with McGregor, don't you think you should tell him first before announcing your love for Michael in front of everyone, including him?" I looked to my side and there was Tala, Tate and Hiwatari, Tala the one who said it and Tate were smirking wildly whilst Kai pretended he hadn't heard and kept talking to that Nero guy.

"Awwwww, just because you haven't got girls falling on their knees in front of you there's no need to be jealous Volkov!" I spat.

"Ouch, that hurt," Michael grinned.

"You should watch you mouth Chang, it'll get you hurt some day," Willy warned.

"Well as long as you get hurt first and I get to watch I don't mind," I replied as she rolled her eyes.

What the hell is with them and all the advice today? I thought they all hated me!

"EVERYONE WHO IS RACING MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STARTING LINE!" A man in front of the cars yelled and Tate and Volkov moved off to get into their cars, Willy not looking so confident anymore.

"So… will you leave me alone now?" I asked turning my attention back to Michael.

"Come on Michael!" Aaliyah walked up to us and took Michael's arm. "Hey Mi,"

"Nope, I want you more now,"

I rolled my eyes when he smirked and Ally gave us an odd look.

"Hey FOXY!" I turned around and saw Johnny calling me.

"Whatever, I'll see you after Ally!" I called over my shoulder already walking towards Johnny who was leaning forward on his car door.

Tonight was a great time for a race, the sun was almost set and there were no clouds in the sky, it was warm and everyone was just buzzing with excitement. This could be one hell of a race.

"Yup?" I asked reaching Johnny who grinned down at me.

"Wish me good luck,"

I smirked. Trust him to say that.

"Good luck JJ," I said as he leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.

"HURRY UP! IN YOUR CARS!" The man yelled again. "ANYONE NOT RACING PLEASE STAND TO THE SIDES!"

I gave Johnny one last peck on the lips before walking back to my bench and sitting down between Hiwatari and Max again, but this time the Nero guy was there too.

I still hope that bitch wins.

* * *

Willow's POV 

Wow. That's a pretty sunset.

"ON YOUR MARKS!"

Seriously. All the reds and pinks and purples…

"GET SET!"

Very pretty…very…oh God, I'm going fuck this up badly!

"_You'll do great!"_

Bullshit, Tala…

"_GO!"_

DAMNIT!

My foot slammed onto the accelerator. The car shot forward, as did everyone else's.

Okay. Okay. This isn't so bad…HEY!

The navy blue Jaguar next to me swerved right at me, and in alarm, I slammed my foot onto the breaks. Its times like these I love this Dodge Viper, since I stopped almost instantly. The Jaguar swerved right in front of me and continued swerving until they hit the wall, crashing to a stop.

Guess they lost control…

Right. On we go.

Overtake a coupla cars. Speed up a bit…

Okay then. This is easier than I thought. Besides the whole trying to kill me thing earlier.

At that point my nerves started to ebb away and all that was left was the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I could see McGregor, Kon and Tala up ahead, and I was catching up fast.

The racetrack was pretty complicated. There were twists and turns everywhere, all through the south end of town. At one point I think there's a long stretch on the road following along the beach, which should be good for getting the speed up and—

Oh HOLY FUCK!

Y'know, for someone who doesn't know these tracks very well, sharp corners popping outta nowhere are HELL!

I slammed my foot on the breaks AGAIN, careened around the corner as the car tipped on two wheels, balancing delicately before dropping down back to four wheels.

"Bugger, bollocks, fuck, holy shit, bastard toasters!"

I think my stomach has disappeared.

"Oh Merlin, kill me," I groaned as I neared the others.

Then something really shocking happened.

I overtook them.

Seriously! _I _overtook Tala, McGregor and Kon! Am I dreaming this? I can't just _overtake _them! Its practically impossible, they're like the elite racers around here, including Kai but he's not here right now, then again, of course he isn't here cos I wouldn't be here if he was, and for God's sake, stop rambling Willow!

Looking at rear view mirror, I saw Tala laughing his head off, Kon looking really shocked and McGregor…looking very pissed…oh damn…

WHY THE HELL IS TALA LAUGHING?

Oh yeah, this is SO damn amusing!

Right, I'm not taking any chances. I floored it. And so did McGregor.

Once this is over, I'm going to _kill_ Kai for twisting his ankle and _murder_ Luke Hiwatari for being a smug know it all.

Oh yes, Willow, murder the Hiwataris, why don't ya. Go and join forces with Chang while you're at it. _Sheesh!_

How weird. I'm having a battle with…myself. Oh God, I've gone insane.

What the—

Great, Johnny's caught up with me.

I swerved around another corner, and blinked once I had caught sight of the great stretch of road ahead of us. On one side was the beach, with pure white sand and turquoise waters. On the side was a great white cliff towering over us. Only two lanes here…

Somehow it was just me and Johnny. Tala and Ryan were way behind us, and the other two guys racing were waaaaaay back. It was just us, a huge long road and some pretty fast cars.

Scary.

There's one thing you should know about Johnny and me: we're _really _competitive, especially with each other. It's not as bad with me and Mirror, or Kai and Johnny, but us two…damn, we're ALWAYS challenging each other. In everything. Grades, sports, games, everything.

This was no different. I think McGregor was riled up even more than usual because, well, here am I again, challenging something he's worked hard for. As far as he's concerned, I'm on his turf.

Can you tell I'm interested in psychology?

Anyway, we were pretty much neck and neck for most of the way, and just as he pulled ahead, something really alarming happened.

His car span out of control.

_HOLY SHIT!_

I watched in horror as the Aston Martin Vanquish S veered to the right, spinning in a 360 degree circle continuously as it skidded off the road, and onto the beach. The sudden change in surface was fatal as the car suddenly upended itself, flipping over and over until it crashed to a stop only meters away from the water, on it's roof.

I slammed my foot on the breaks, but instead of stopping almost instantly like I expected, it almost span out of control itself, swerving horribly before the updated traction control I had fitted in today got a grip on the road and managed to the stop car before something like what happened to Johnny happened to me.

Oh God.

"Fuck…" I whispered.

The others were too far back to do anything. Not that they knew what had just happened. And as I scrambled out of the car and ran towards the Vanquish, I muttered every curse and swear word I knew of, and that's A LOT.

"MCGREGOR!" I yelled, "God damnit, JOHNNY!"

I dropped to my knees, peering through the open window. The redhead I had hated all my life was still conscious, blood trickling down the side of his face from the cut above his eyebrow.

"Hey Tate," he grumbled.

"You okay? Nothing broken?"

I'm going to have a heart attack, I swear it!

"I…don't think so, save a dislocated shoulder," he replied, shifting slightly and undoing the seatbelt. I wrestled with the door for a couple of seconds, before managing to wrench it open.

"Jesus Christ Johnny, one of these days…" I grumbled under my breath, as I helped him crawl out of the wreck that was once his car.

He smirked, "Yeah, one of these days you're gonna get me killed,"

God, he's just been in a car crash and has a dislocated shoulder…and he's smirking at me!

I gave him an annoyed look.

"Take off your shirt," I ordered.

He blinked. "Tate, I'm flattered, well actually, I'm _not_, but I've got Mirror, thanks,"

"Is that all you boys ever think about? Sex? _Jesus!_ I want to fix that dislocated shoulder!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say Willow,"

I blinked. Okaaaaay, its not everyday you hear Johnny McGregor call me by my actual first name.

I tried to ignore that fact he has a very nice six pack, and placed my hands on his arm.

"This is gonna hurt," I warned.

"Not the first time I've dislocated my—OWWW!"

I heard the satisfying _pop_ as the bone slid back into place, smirking at Johnny in triumph.

"Fuck Willow, what was that for?" he groaned, clutching his shoulder.

"Oh shut up you wuss," I sighed, standing up. He attempted to get up as well, only to fall back onto the sand again.

"I don't think my legs were ready for that," he grumbled to himself.

Automatically I reached down and helped him up, letting him rest some of his weight on me.

I was surprised that Tala and Ryan hadn't turned up yet, and as I led Johnny to Kai's car, my arm wrapped around his waist, I frowned.

"It was the road," I said quietly.

"Huh?"

"The road," I repeated, "Its new. The substance is different. More slippery,"

Johnny blinked, "Well, what d'ya know, she's smart!"

"God, see if I help you the next time you crash!" I retorted, opening the passenger door and helping him in.

Huffing, I got into the driver's seat and thanked the lord that the finish line was near.

I knew tonight was going to be hell. I just KNEW it!

"Hey Willow?"

Eh?

He had been silent until now, just as I could see the finish line up ahead.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks,"

I blinked.

"Uh, no problem,"

"No, seriously," he continued, "I mean, I didn't think you would stop to help me, since you're meant to hate me and all,"

"I have a problem with leaving people hurt and not helping them when I could," I said with a shrug, slowing down as I passed the finish line and finally coming to a stop.

As I helped him out of the car again, noticing the crowd coming towards us, he said something I never thought I would hear him say:

"I guess that makes you a good person,"

"McGregor, please don't go soft on me, its _weird_,"

He laughed, "Okay, you're an annoying bitch with her head stuck up her ass,"

"Thank you," I said sarcastically, but I couldn't help the smile that tugged on my lips.

"Oh my fucking God, Johnny!"

I rolled my eyes as Mirror hurtled towards us.

"See ya McGregor," I said as soon as Chang reached us.

"Laters Tate,"

"_What happened?"_

"WILLOW!"

I turned to see my friends heading towards me. Kai pulled me into a hug.

"You won!"

I blinked in surprise. With all the commotion, I had forgotten about the winning part.

"Yeah," I grinned. "I did,"

* * *

Alrighty, well this is it... REVIEW PLZ!

Once again thank you thank you thank you to ALL reviewers!

Cya!

Ti


	10. I HATE YOU!

Alo der ppl! Sorry about da wait but I wanted this to be just right and I'm still not sure about it but HEY! I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. Soooo... anyway, me and Chiya would like to thank all for the kind reviews we have recieved.

Special thx too...

Cassie- Thx chica! Sticking by me through all my fics I see, lol, thx 4 da review!

Wreckless Spirit- Thx v much for the review and Johnny's fine, he has to be! Or Chiya would kill me, lol.

Rising Phoenix- Hey girl! Lol, chi's always like that, a tease to the bone lol, nah, thx 4 da review, its much apritiated, and the whole Mirror and Willow thing, well all I can say is things are gonna drastically change due to my fav element... he he he, now I'm teasin ain't I?

Beyblade-gal- Hey! Thx 4 da review! lol! N we tried updating as fast as I could, lol, Chiya's away at the mo, but coming back today. Anyway, plz don't be mad it took a lil while, damnit I'm only human:-( lol, nah, next will hopefully be up sooner, ;-P.

iain'tnohollabackgurl- Hey Chelsea! Hope ya as cheerfull as eva lol, thx v much 4 da review and i'm real glad you like it, I didn't likethis ficbefore but now I'm starting to get back into it... yeah, that's why we are actually posting chappies:-), well anyway, plz review dis one too if ya can. Thx a bunch!

Also THANK YOU! to all readers who have put hits on this fic and C2's, I don't know what they are, but I like them anyway, lol... yeah I'm a ditz.

OKAY! I'll stop buggin you!

Disclaimer: Me: I do own Chiya, Chiya doesn't own beyblade, and I own the WORLD! Mwaahaaahaahaaa!

Chiya: 'Cough Cough As If! Cough Cough'

Me: Silence slave!

Chiya: 'Rolls eyes' Whatever! Get on with it!

LOL!

ENJOY...

* * *

**Careless Whispers **

**Chapter 10: I HATE YOU!**

Mirror's POV

"Johnny! Are you okay?" I gasped as I ran up to my boyfriend. He turned to me and grinned. Everyone around us was talking amongst themselves or congratulating Willy on winning the race. The sun was down and I just really wanted to go home.

"Course, how could I not be?" I frowned.

"Why do you take everything as a joke?" I asked, and he looked at me a little surprised. "Why can't you ever tell me what you really feel?"

I watched Johnny contemplate that in his head. "I don't know, I just don't want you to worry I guess,"

I pouted, "Johnny! I worry when you _don't_ tell me!"

He grinned pulling me into a hug. "Shit!" He hissed as his arm obviously hurt him.

"It hurts?" I asked and Johnny went quiet.

"Yeah, it hurts," I gave him a small smile before leading him back to Ryan and Ray who were arguing about something. I looked to my side and found Kai watching us, his eyes fell on me and I kept up the smile I showed for Johnny, mouthing a 'thanks'. But tough luck has to follow me around because the next thing I see is Willow smacking Kai on the arm and glaring at me, so I do what I always do, I lifted my middle finger up at her and walked away, Johnny falling in step beside me.

"Johnny? How are we getting home without your car?" I asked after the thought finally flashed in my mind.

"I nicked Ryan's keys when he wasn't watching," JJ smirked and I smirked right back. I just hope he can drive with one arm! Oh JESUS!

* * *

"Johnny? Where are you?" I asked my eyebrows crossed as Clover done my nails. I didn't want her to but she insisted, that was why I was sorta hoping my boyfriend could save me. If there is anything that Clover understands it's boyfriends, so if I tell her that Johnny wants to meet with me she would get me into some good clothes and send on my way to freedom! YEY! 

"At the cliffs," He replied the connection not too good.

"JJ why are you at the cliffs?" I asked confused. In the past two weeks I hadn't seen Johnny once, almost as if he was avoiding me. I mean I see him in class but as soon as lunch comes, or after school he's off with the other guys, doing well whatever guys do.

"No reason," And it is really getting on nerves now, I can understand he needs space, but two weeks is a lot to be ignoring your girlfriend.

"Whatever," I hung up the phone and flopped it on the bed beside me forgetting I needed a way out of the monster trap.

"What happen chica?" Clover asked and to my surprise it actually sounded genuinely interested and worried.

I sighed, to tell or not to tell that is the question! Heh, well she has to be doing something right, I mean she has Mystel, a fit and very wanted guy! Oh what the hell, if she doesn't give me any constructive advice I can always ignore it.

"Johnny's been ignoring me," I sighed again, god it's really hard admitting that.

'BRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG'

I looked at Clover and she nodded at me answering the phone after I found it was Johnny.

"JJ?" I asked and I heard some girls screaming in the background, I slipped the phone on loudspeaker.

"Yeah babe, can you look after my sister tonight, I'm probably gonna be out all night. You just have to wait till my mum come home alright? Thanks babe, love ya, bye,"

I stared at the phone blankly for a couple of seconds trying to figure out what he exactly said. Did he just call me his fucking BABY SITTER?

Oh he has soooooo pushed it too far now, ignoring me, hanging out with girls and not inviting me and then expect me to be his babysitter at his beck and call, oh he's done it now!

"I HATE him!" I growled as Clover watched me. WHO the FUCK does he think he is? "I'm going to tell him something reeeeeaaaly nice," I spat speed dialling his number. And you wanna hear the best part? He switched off his phone! Yeah, that fucking BASTARD!

"Mirror calm down!" Clover ordered and my head snapped up to face her from glaring down at my phone where Johnny's voice mail was playing. "You shouldn't let him anger you, guys aren't worth that!"

That made sense right? And I can do that… right after I break his neck!

"Mirror!" Clover snapped obviously noticing my features had turned into a glare once more. "Just do exactly what he's doing to you, to him." She continued.

That makes even more sense, what the FUCK is up with Clover? Why is she being all smart and well, agony auntie all of a sudden? "How am I supposed to do that? He won't notice I'm gone if he's gone too!"

"Well then hit him where it hurts!"

I gave her a dumbfounded look. "I thought you didn't want me to use violence!"

She rolled her eyes. "NO! Get at his _pride_! Flirt with someone who will make his blood boil!" I smirked; she does have a point there! But who?

"Thanks Clover, that really makes sense!" I smiled at her. That's when the good Clover ended, she sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"Thank GOD! That's one good task per day completed," I should have figured there was a glitch in her behaviour… she will never change.

"Anyway, I need to go and pick Lilly up from school, cya!" I said standing up and checking if my nails were dry before slipping on my jacket and walking out the door.

"Hold on! I thought you weren't gonna be his babysitter!" Clover said looking confused.

"I'm not, but whatever is happening with me and Johnny is no fault of his sister!" I replied walking down the stairs and out of her front door.

* * *

Willow's POV 

"Lemme get this straight, to figure out sine you have to do opposite times hypotenuse," I frowned, looking down at my trig homework.

"Yep," Holly replied.

"And by doing that I would get the angle,"

"Uh huh,"

I grinned, glad I had finally understood.

"I get this!" I announced happily.

"Good on you sis," Holly muttered, slurping on her lollypop and frowning at her advanced physics homework.

I rolled my eyes. Lets face it, I'm _never _gonna catch up with my sister.

Finishing off my homework, I headed downstairs for some entertainment of some sort…trust me, when Holly's doing her advanced stuff, you _don't _wanna be around since you might just die of boredom. She's no fun!

"Dad?" I called. If someone could cheer me up and keep me occupied, it's my dad. He's the best dad ever, I swear it.

"At work honey," Mom called from the studio.

I groaned. Dad was always working overtime down at the fire station.

Luckily I was saved from boredom by my phone going off.

"Heeeello?"

"Hey Willow, it's Nero,"

YES!

"Hey Nero, what's up?" I said with a happy grin.

"That was what I was gonna ask you. Doing anything?"

"Er, nope,"

"Great, fancy getting a coffee?"

I did a happy dance there and then.

"Take out the coffee bit, add the hot chocolate, and I'm good," I replied.

He laughed, "Okay, I can deal. Meet me at Oliver's in ten minutes?"

"Sure,"

"Alright, see ya,"

"Ciao!"

I hung up, waited a split second before letting out an excited squeal.

"Go me, go me, go me!" I chanted happily as I ran upstairs to my bedroom, tearing off my ripped green t-shirt as I went and grabbing my red sleeveless top. Pulling on a navy blue hooded sweatshirt, grabbing my skateboard and calling out a hurried goodbye, I was soon on my way to Oliver's seaside café.

"Hey WILLOW!"

I turned around to see Destiny and Kai walking towards me. I skidded to a stop.

"Can't stop long," I said.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Where the hell do you have to at seven at night?"

I grinned, "I got a date with Nero,"

"REALLY? GO GIRL!" Dessy squealed.

Kai scowled, "Willow, are you sure about this? I mean, you don't even know him that well, and he's so quiet!"

"So?" Destiny demanded, immediately jumping to my defence.

"The quiet ones are always the worst!"

I gasped in mock horror. "Oh God no, it's the over protective brother thing! Help!"

Destiny burst out laughing but Kai just scowled at me _again_.

"No worries Kai, I know what I'm doing. Besides, if he tries to rape me or something I'll just kick his ass, okay?" I said reassuringly.

Kai sighed, which I took as a 'I give up,' thing.

"Great! I gotta go, see ya tomorrow!"

"Have fun!" Destiny yelled at my retreating back.

By the time I got there I was five minutes late. I quickly ordered a hot chocolate and joined Nero in a window booth.

"Sorry I'm late," I said with an apologetic smile.

Nero put down his book and smiled at me. "Its okay, I didn't expect you to get here in ten minutes flat,"

"Well, actually, I might've got here on time if it wasn't for Kai and Destiny catching me on my way here," I grinned. "Anyway, where have you been? Haven't seen you around since the race,"

He shrugged, "Just around. Half my family came to stay from Ireland so I had deal with them,"

"Ouch, that must suck,"

"Yeah, it does. But hey, at least I get to see my favourite cousin!"

I laughed. "Makes me glad that Max lives right next door to me," I said, thinking about my own blonde hyper cousin.

We talked about everything and anything under the sun, as the sky grew darker and our cups emptied. At nine, Nero asked me something I hadn't done in ages.

"Wanna go night time skateboarding?"

Which was why we ended up teaching each other new tricks under the light of street lamps, messing about and laughing when we screwed up a particularly hard trick. And as he walked me home, I felt sorry it had to end.

"Well, this is me," I sighed as we reached my house.

"I had a nice time, Willow," he said softly.

"Me too," I smiled.

He leaned down and quickly kissed my cheek. And just as he pulled away, we both burst out laughing.

"That was so incredibly cliché!" I giggled.

"Damn straight!"

And he did something I really wasn't expecting. He kissed me full on the lips.

His arms encircled my waist as I wrapped my own arms around his neck, my hand playing with his curly black hair.

_Bloody hell…_

Would you believe me if I told you that was my first proper kiss?

* * *

Mirror's POV 

"I'm bored," I heard a soft voice moan on the couch beside me.

"Me too," I answered and stifled a yawn.

There was another long pause of silence whilst we stared at the tv screen, I think that she as I, wasn't actually watching what the stupid woman was doing or saying. It was some prissy blonde bitch that thought she was queen of the world just because her dad was rich.

"I'm tired," She moaned again and I turned my head to the side to look at her, she looked up at me.

"Me too," I said and caught the evil glint in her eyes.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" We screamed together jumping to our feet and running up the stairs to Johnny's room, after all, his room had the biggest pillows. I ran ahead of the ten year old girl, using the fact that I had longer legs to my full advantage. Reaching the room first meant off course, I got the first hit.

I smirked at the girl as I grabbed a pillow, spun around and faced her as she finally came in through the door.

"Now Lilly, there's the hard way, and then there is my way," I said matching her evil look. "Which one do you choose?"

She smirked at me. "I choose…" and with that she ran at me snatching up a cushion from Johnny's couch.

"You'll have to try better then that!" I laughed ducking and dodging her attack as she ran past me and jumped onto the bed, a bigger pillow in her hand. "Uh oh," I muttered watching as she done her famous evil laugh.

"Now Mirror, there's the hard way, and there's my way," She mocked with a smirk on her face. "Which do you choose?"

"I choose…" I smirked right back, tightening my hold on my pillow. "CHARGE!" I screamed jumping onto the bed and smacking the pillow at her head. To my surprise it connected, but the seems on the pillow let loose and a thousand goose feathers fell into the air around us. Lilly looked up, her eyes bright and a huge smile on her face.

"I LOVE this!" She declared smacking me around the head with her pillow whilst the feathers fell around us.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I moaned as she beat me down until I was lying flat on the bed, face down and hanging over the edge of the bed, my pillow empty.

"He he he," She laughed, "Who da girl? Huh? Who DA girl?"

"You're da girl Lilly, you're da girl," I rolled my eyes as she sat down on my back before we both started laughing our heads off.

"What the hell is going on he-" Johnny's bedroom door opened and a messy haired head poked through the opening.

"OH! Not _you_!" I moaned as I saw who it was.

"Hey gorgeous," An instant smirk fell on the teen boy's face as his eyes met mine.

"The next person that calls me that will die a _very_ painful death," I warned as his smirk widened.

"Why Mi? Don't you like it?" Lilly asked and I remembered she was still sitting on my back. You know, it kinda feels relaxing with her there, I never had a back massage before, but I may consider it now. I mean, I never trust masseurs, they get you in a state of total relaxation, and they could take advantage of you then. Like, I'm slow at normal pace, at full relaxation I'll probably be going backwards.

"Not coming from jerk wads," I said glaring straight at Rio who winked. And then an idea crossed my mind… YES that is possible you know! "Lilly?" I hissed as she came closer to hear what I had to say. Rio, not able to hear anymore watched us curiously.

Lilly grinned when I finished telling her the plan. SEE I _can_ be smart when I can be bothered to be!

"1…" I muttered my clasp on a pillow tightening.

"…2…" Lilly muttered as she pretended to not be interested in her brother.

"ATTACK!" We screamed together. Lilly jumping off my back, which believe me was SO painful! I swear it's like having an elephant jump on your back; then again, that's never happened to me before so I'm just speculating. But anyway, at that moment I wasn't paying attention to pain and jumped up after her, pillows in both hands as we charged at Rio. His expression was priceless as I held back from falling on the ground in laughter.

With wide eyes and a 'AHHHHHH' he turned and ran, me and Lilly right on his tail, arms in the air ready to attack him with pillows. Run Rio run as fast as you can, we will catch you coz that's how it's done!

Four hours later (midnight)…

"Mmmmm, hey foxy," My eyes fluttered open to the feeling of someone kissing and sucking on my neck.

"… Johnny?" I muttered in the darkness my eyes still trying to focus and my mind to awake.

"What babe?" He asked kissing me on the lips before he got off the bed and I turned on my other side, letting go of the sleeping form of Lilly. We must have fallen asleep in Johnny's bed.

"Where were you?" I asked, my mind coming back to the present.

"On da cliffffssss wit some matesss'o mine," He replied, his voice slurred, he was drunk. I glared at him in the darkness.

"And you expect me to be your babysitter at your beck and call?" I hissed as Johnny looked at me with a blank look. He shrugged briefly before pulling off his shirt and chucking it in a random direction. "Johnny you're drunk aren't you?" I more stated then asked but Johnny didn't pick up on that in his state.

"Noooo! Coz I love you," I stopped, what the hell does that have to do with anything?

"Johnny? What the hell does that have to do with you being drunk?" Once again he shrugged and started pulling off his jeans, throwing them in a completely different direction to the shirt and I heard something fall and smash on the on the wooden boards of his room.

"You might'a'leave me alooone then," He said and I glared further, we both stopped talking when Lilly stirred but didn't wake.

Johnny really was out of it then because the next thing I know, his lips are on mine and he was crawling on top of me.

"Johnny!" I hissed with venom as I pulled away. "Your sister's here!" And even if she wasn't! He still doesn't get the fact that I'm mad at him. I SWEAR! I am gonna give a piece of my freaking mind!

He looked down at me blankly before turning his head to look at his sister, and then back at me. He shrugged once more and rolled back beside me, his arms wrapped around my waist as his head lay right beside mine, his hot breath burning the skin on my neck and shoulder. If this was any other situation I would be happy about this… but it isn't.

"Johnny!" I hissed again, desperately trying not to wake Lilly up.

All I got was his steady breathing in reply.

"Johnny!" I hissed again and nudged him with my head. Still nothing.

You know what? I've had it! I really have had it! I turned my head so I was face to face with him and glared. I put my arms on his side and pushed.

'THUMP'

OH SHIT!

I didn't mean for him to go that far! I just wanted to push him away! I leaned over the edge of the bed to find Johnny sprawled out on the floor, still fast asleep.

SHI- actually, YEY! I'm so SMART!

He deserves to sleep on the floor, that son ova'.

I gave him one last glare and 'hmpf' before turning back and falling asleep once more.

* * *

Me- He he he he! Go Mirror! Go Mirror!

Chiya- You are so annoying!

Me- Oh well, that's my charm grins

Chiya- 'Rolls eyes and escapes to her dad's house'

Me- Ahh! I got locked out on friday and YOU weren't there to save me!

Chiya- 'Silence'

Me- AHH! No! I don't want to be alone! I'm gonna escape to a jungle and live with the wolves and drink mango cocktails prepared my baboons... mmm mango! 'Runs away to find a jungle, ends up in the nearest zoo'

Chiya- 'Grins' That's where she belongs, lol!Anyway PLEASE Review and tell us what you think... of the fic not Ti in the nearest zoo though that would be extremely funny.

Me- 'Comes back from thezoo' Hey! What's that suppose to mean?

Chiya- Nothing 'Shows evil smile' Cya everyone!

Me- 'Scared look' Buh BYE! 'Waves'


	11. It's Gonna Be A Long Night

Heya guys! Chiya here, well, Ti's here too but she's playing the Xbox at the moment so...yeah! Well, sorry about the VERY long wait, we've been a bit busy with school and all (and for some of us, boyfriends -looks pointedly at Ti-) , and yeah, we're really sorry. So, without much ado, here's chapter eleven.

Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade, or any of it's extremely hot characters, but we do own the crazy girls called Mirror Chang and Willow Tate. And the other insane characters that aren't in the anime.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**

* * *

Careless Whispers**

**Chapter Eleven: It's Gonna Be A Long Night  
**

Willow's POV

"Oi! Tate!"

I blinked at the hushed call, withdrawing my head from the engine I was attempting to fix. Back in the garage, working over time AGAIN. Damn, I need a life.

"Huh?" I said, turning around. I spotted McGregor peering around the edge of the open door, his violet eyes darting all over the place as if he was trying to remain hidden.

"Anyone else around?" the redhead asked.

"Nope, unless they're hiding under the car for some reason," I deadpanned.

He grinned, walking, sorry, I mean _swaggering_ into the garage as if he owned the place, which luckily actually belongs mostly to my uncle (Max's dad) but my Dad's got shares and he works here when he's got time off.

"How's my baby getting on?"

Now, before that over active imagination of yours runs wild, he is NOT talking about me, and besides, if he ever called me his baby I'd sock him one HARD. The bastard would be walking around with a black eye for weeks.

Anyway, he's actually talking about his car. The one he trashed in the race. He asked me to fix it up for him since no one else seemed to be able to do it. I ROCK! Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh…

"Your _baby_," I injected lethal amounts of venom into that word, "happens to be almost finished. Just need to tweak a few things, and bingo, one Aston Martin Vanquish S all ready and raving to go,"

"Great! You're the best Willow!"

I blushed at that one. Its not every day your so called enemy announces that you're the best. Even though recently we haven't been acting much like enemies when it's just us.

"Uh huh," I said in response, rolling my eyes and going back to the engine. I heard Johnny pulling himself up onto the counter, twirling a spanner in one hand.

"So how's it going with lover boy?" he asked suddenly, almost causing me to get my hand caught by a loose screw sticking out. I winced and tightened it.

"He's not my lover boy and his name is Nero. And fine thanks. I would ask about Chang, but, wow, I really _don't _wanna know so why bother?"

"Alright, alright, no need to bite my head off," he said with a laugh. He was obviously in high spirits. "Besides, everything's fine around us!"

I snorted, "Man, you're deluded. Chang told Brandy who told Holly who of course told me that your girlfriend is NOT very happy with you,"

That was a VERY long chain.

"What? Oh, bullshit, everything's perfectly fine. She loves me, and I love her!"

A thought occurred to me.

Standing up straight and marching over to Johnny, I grabbed a handful of his shirt and yanked him forward. His lips were only a few centimetres away from mine, but I didn't really care. I ignored the smirk on his face and wrinkled my nose before letting go.

"You're drunk," I stated.

"Wha-?"

"You're so fucking trashed I'm surprised I didn't realise it," I continued, sighing.

"No," Johnny argued.

God, it's SO obvious! Damnit, why didn't I notice before!

"Get up," I ordered. For once he did as he was told and got up, stumbling. I grabbed him before he could fall over completely. "You ARE drunk! God, no wonder Chang's not happy, you've probably been drunk nearly every night!"

"No!" he argued again, slumping heavily on me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?"

I jumped, turning guiltily towards the door. A nineteen old stood there, gazing directly at me. I recognised the golden coloured eyes and messy black hair almost instantly.

"James!" I squealed, ready to hug the hell outta him before a groan alerted me of my current situation.

"Who?" Johnny demanded, staring blearily at James.

"God damnit, why me?" I groaned to no one in particular, yelping as he slumped to the ground and dragged me with him.

"Why's the world spinnin' Will?" he said with moan.

"Because you've been very stupid and gotten yourself drunk," I replied easily, biting my lip so I wouldn't grin. "I'm calling you a cab okay?"

"Nooo, I want my _car_,"

"You're in no fit state to drive Johnny McGregor," I sighed, attempting to get up and walk to the phone, only to be stopped by Johnny wrapping his hand around my wrist. "_Johnny!"_

"Don't…go…"

"Its alright, I got it," said James, grinning as he walked past us and grabbed a phone.

"I suppose you find this funny!" I shot at the nineteen year old.

"Nice welcome back, certainly," he shot back with an easy grin, punching numbers on the phone.

"Will, you won't tell Mi will you?" Johnny groaned. I turned; surprised that he was even having coherent thoughts.

"No, I won't," I said evenly.

"Cab'll be here in five minutes," James said, putting down the phone. "So, what's happening with you two?"

"Nothing!" I said immediately. "Just, I saved his ass in a street race a couple of weeks ago, we've been okay ever since,"

"Ah, the Tate saving ass thing," James said knowingly, smirking all the while.

Sometimes I really hate my older brother.

Yeah, he's my brother. He's been in New York since he hit eighteen, studying Art and Graphic Design for a year. Then he spent the summer travelling America, and obviously he's only just got back. He's a wicked brother, downright funny and laid back, but annoying when he wants to be.

"Oh shut up," I said with a smile, as the cab pulled up outside. I helped Johnny to it, managing to pry my wrist away from his hands. "Johnny, pick up your car tomorrow, okay? And quit the drinking already!"

He groaned in response.

Smiling to myself, I turned back to James.

"So little Lila, how you been?"

All I could do was hug him hard and demand that he would never go away again.

* * *

Mirror's POV

'Yawn' I covered my mouth not able to resist the sure sign of boredom. "Where is that girl?" I asked in an annoyed voice. Aaliyah, Brandy, Holly, Tamsin and me were sitting outside a really sweet café, drinks in front of us. There was one person missing and you can guess who that would be… of course! That one person we could do without… Clover.

"Shhh, here she comes," Ally hushed and I rolled my eyes. Sure enough seconds later Clover's blonde head appeared as she sat down in the only empty seat beside Tamsin.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late, had a late night with Mystel," She said and giggled. Brandy's glare stopped me before I could roll my eyes again, but ho hum pigs bum, Tamsin done it for me.

"Alright so, Ally, why are we here?" Brandy asked, but I had already given up on paying attention. Us girls met up all together to talk about business every other Saturday morning. To what business I'm not really sure, after all, I only paid attention on the first meeting and that was when I had gotten together with JJ.

I looked out at the many people walking past, my mind wondering. What the hell was up with Johnny? He called me last night, at first I thought he was pissed, well I still think he was pissed but he kept saying he wasn't. Then he started saying how he loved me a lot and I got really confused. He didn't sound too good, I heard him fall before the line went dead. You may be wondering why the hell I'm not worried about him, and the truth of it is… I am. Just I'm using Clover's technique and er… I've forgotten what it's called. But OH WELL! Anyway it's something along the lines of, 'treat em mean, keep em keen'… I know, I'm an idiot.

My eyes caught on a red head walking past and my eyes widened.

Is that?

…No…

But…

… It can't be!

"Johnny?" I mumbled, he told me he would be at the 'cliffs' again!

"What?" My head snapped back to reality and I looked at Tamsin who was watching me curiously.

"Erm, I'll be right back," I muttered getting out of my seat and running in the direction I saw Johnny disappear. I ran down a street but there was no sign of the red head. What the fuck is going on? I was about to give up, yes I know, not very fighting talk of me is it? Anyway I WAS going to give up and go back when I found what I was looking for, and he wasn't alone.

I hid behind a wall, only sticking my head out so I could see what was happening. Yeah I know, I wouldn't make the best agent of our time, but at least I'm _trying_! Soo… Yeah I peeked my head around the corner of the narrow street leading off the main that I was on. There was Johnny, a pretty brunette on one side and another on the other… I was about to burst into flames, I was seeing red, deep red, more deep then Volkov's freaking hair!

I turned away when one of the girl looking in my direction. I heard some giggling and then Johnny's voice but I couldn't make out what he was saying. They were too far away and there was too much noise on the main street that I was on, ironically, the busy shopping main street.

WHAT THE HELL TO DO?

I peeked again and this time the girl had MY boyfriend backed into the freaking wall! One of them had the CHEEK to put her hand on his chest. At that moment right there, I was either going to burst into flames from anger or burst into tears. But no, like HELL I will! I'm too strong for that, Johnny's just another asshole on my road to the perfect man for me, and you know what? Huh? I'm listening? Oh sorry, right you can't help me, anyway you know what? I am going to freaking show him what the hell he's about to lose.

Like I said before some time, I'm definitely not the most err… outgoing when it comes to guys or men, but then again I wasn't exactly in the mood to think, I was too busy being pissed off. So I reached out a hand into the crowd of people that were busily walking past, grabbed an arm and pulled on it. I briefly heard a shocked cry but I really didn't pay attention.

Yes I know, small chance of getting a guy at random, even smaller to get a cute guy but like I said, I wasn't thinking! I attached myself to the arm, noticing in the back of my mind how muscular it was, before dragging the poor soul down the street that my EX boyfriend was currently inhabiting, along with those two TRAMPS!

The person I was pulling seemed so taken aback that they didn't fight against me and just walked. I watched, almost in slow motion as Johnny's eyes, his face holding a smirk lifted to the two people walking past him, I watched how that freaking smirk got wiped clean away by my death glare, then how anger filled his eyes… hey, hold on! Anger? WHY THE FUCK IS HE ANGRY? I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE ANGRY!

"What the FUCK are _you_ doing with my girlfriend?" Johnny spat pushing the two whores aside. I gave him the most confused expression I had, what the hell is he talking about? That's when I realised he wasn't looking at me, but at the person standing next to me.

And you wouldn't believe the shock I had when I looked up, oh you would have laughed, GOD I would have laughed in my place but well, I was busy being shocked. ANYWAY…

"Hiwatari!" I muttered, eyes wide as his orbs landed on me, an easy and lazy smirk on his face.

"McGregor, the real question is, what the hell are you doing with them," Kai smirked deeper his eyes never leaving mine. That's when I woke up, fixed my expression to another death glare at Johnny.

Note: Thank Hiwatari at the end of this.

Johnny went quiet, his eyes locked to the ground and refusing to look up.

"Johnny?" I muttered, my voice going hoarse all of a second and I faintly noticed tears welling up in my eyes. I thought I said I was stronger then that! I AM stronger then that! I rubbed my eyes and refused to cry once more.

But Johnny still must have heard my tone of voice and looked me in the eyes. "Mirror, it's not what it looks like!" Johnny pleaded, the two twatty girls on either side of him were watching in silent amusement.

"Mmm, and what exactly is this then? A social gathering? Never knew they involved getting that close!" I snapped, "You must be the new dog social gathering, go on, turn around, let him sniff your ass," I continued directing my statement at one of the girls. I barely noticed Hiwatari roaring with laughter at my side.

Johnny gave him a massive death glare before giving me a pleading look, he took a step towards me.

"You! Stay where the fuck you are, I don't wanna get rabies!" I snapped again as Kai fell into another fit of laughter.

"You shut the fucked up!" Johnny snapped at Kai his hands clenched in fists.

"Johnny? Come on! I don't like her," One of the brunettes groaned and I glared at her. GOOD! At least I'm getting my point across!

"Shut up!" Johnny snapped at the girl and she gasped but shut up none the less. He turned back to me. "Mirror, I get why you're angry, but I haven't done anything wrong! Their just some sluts I'm taking care of for a mate," I laughed, seriously, I laughed my head off, Kai was still laughing, laughing harder now and I just laughed with him. "Mi?"

I stopped.

"Johnny? You have done something wrong by just doing that! And another thing, I am suppose to BELIEVE you did nothing when both of them got you cornered against a wall, their hands all over you?" I asked faking shock, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Mi,"

"No! Don't Mi me! I have nothing to say to you anymore!" I said my hand raised so he wouldn't say anything. "Come on, take me home," I ordered, Kai surprisingly willing to do so, put his arm around my shoulders and led me away.

"Hiwatari!" I heard Johnny's voice but I didn't turn around, Kai did though.

"What?"

"You touch her and I swear you'll regret it,"

"Johnny?" I called out sweetly. I heard him say a 'yeah?' before continuing. "If you don't shut up, _you'll _regret it!" I snapped before pulling Kai away.

God this day is long!

* * *

Willow's POV

"Cheers!" everyone yelled as they clinked their glasses together. Some beer slurped over the edges and splattered against the table.

I sipped at my bottle of Barcadi, watching everyone in the room laugh, mess around and mingle. We were at my Dad's fire station, celebrating his twentieth year at the station. Kai and his parents, my family and all the fire fighters were here, congratulating my Dad on a being such a great fireman and stuff.

"Hey, Willow," Dad greeted as he stopped next to me, his warm green eyes on me. I hurriedly hid my bottle behind my back, I mean, I'm only sixteen and as much as Barcadi tastes great and everything, I'm not sure Mom would totally appreciate her sixteen year old daughter drinking alcohol.

"Hey Dad. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, its nice to have everyone gushing compliments at good ol' Liam," he said, before looking at me with a knowing smile, "You can drink that if you want,"

I grinned sheepishly and pulled the bottle back into view, taking a quick swig. "Thanks Dad. Its great to have Jay back, isn't it?"

"Brilliant! No more being the only man! Thank God!" Dad joked, grinning goofily, "Although I can't say my little Lila hasn't been great company,"

"I hope your not implying that I'm in any way masculine," I sniffed.

"I shouldn't think so. I might just lose important body parts if I did,"

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Oi, Liam! Come and have another one!" called Seth, one of the younger fire fighters. He was holding up several beer bottles, winking mischievously at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled back anyway. I had long since gotten used to Seth's flirty nature, and being a hot twenty one year old who goes around saving people, hey, any girl would consider him totally drool worthy. Which, by the way, I don't do. Drool after him, I mean.

"Alright, I'll see you later Lila," Dad said before heading over Seth. I was instantly ambushed by the only male here my age: Kai.

"Fucking hell, please let me kill your brother," he groaned.

"Why?" I asked, perplexed, "What did he do this time?"

"What'd he do? Nothing but rub my face into the fact that he's been screwing older, sophisticated, university student girls in New York, and I've been stuck here in High School with a bunch of immature bimbos like Clover. Doesn't that give me a good reason to kill him?"

I stared at him in disbelief before bursting out laughing.

"Oh, God, Kai," I giggled, "You poor, sexually frustrated idiot,"

"Not funny," he grumbled, grabbing my Barcadi and taking a giant swig.

"D'you mind? That's mine," I said, grabbing it back, only to find it empty. "Kai! That was the last one!"

"What? You drank all of them?" he demanded in disbelief, which, hey, so cannot blame him for cos here's little innocent Lila drinking her way through a whole load of Barcadis…er, no, I'm not drunk. In fact, there were only three bottles in the first place. Which totally isn't enough to get me drunk. It usually takes me five bottles to get anywhere near tipsy, and that was a seriously stupid thing to say cos now you all think I drink lotsa alcohol just to get drunk and that is so not true, well, except for when I'm at party…

I'll shut up now.

"Erm, yeah?" I offered uncertainly.

"Willow!" his auburn orbs were full of disbelief and incredulity.

"I…didn't…mean to?" I managed to say, staring at the floor.

Er…whoops?

He continued to stare at me. And I'm actually starting to get thirsty again.

"Er, Kai?"

"What?" he asked roughly, blinking and shaking his head, mostly to himself I reckon. Suddenly that trademark lazy smile was back.

"Reckon you can find me another coupla bottles?" I asked hopefully.

He leaned against the table, smirking. "Sorry, Will, but I can't. No way am I risking Violet Tate's wrath. She's almost as bad as you, only difference is it's really hard to get you completely, totally, revenge seeking mad,"

"Bugger," I cursed.

"Uh huh," he said dismissively, "Anyway, guess what?"

"What?" I sighed.

"McGregor and Chang split up,"

"WHAT!" I yelled, causing everyone to stop and look at me. I smiled sheepishly at them, "Don't mind us," I said sweetly, and with that they all turned back to, er, whatever they were doing, and…"SETH, BACK OFF!" I yelled, glaring at the blue eyed hottie that was standing WAY too close to my sister. He raised his hands in surrender. God, if that didn't happen to one of us sisters every time we saw him, I'd've kicked his butt by now. ANYWAY, what was Kai saying…? OH YEAH!

OH MY GOD!

THEY SPLIT UP?

"Seriously?" I exclaimed, "You sure? Cos, y'know, they've been together happily for the last, er, two years. They don't just split up!"

"Lila, I was THERE. I saw it happen. Man, you shoulda seen Mirror, she was royally pissed when she saw McGregor with those two chicks, who ain't even that good looking by the way--"

"Did NOT need to know that!"

"—And, _Jesus_, those two were so gonna break up anyway, they've been on shaky ground for ages,"

"I suppose," I said, rolling my eyes, "Jeez, I honestly swore I told him to lay off the drinks last night!"

"You what?" Kai said incredulously.

"Er…" I stuttered, realising my mistake. Luckily James showed up and intervened.

"Hey, I reckon if you guys shacked up, I could start this whole bet thing on to when you guys were gonna rip each other's heads off or shag each other senseless," he quipped.

"WHAT?" we both shouted.

This is gonna be a long night, isn't it?

* * *

Mirror's POV

Die little bunny rabbit… DIE! Ha ha ha, what was your name again? Maggot, hmm I thought I use to call you something else… Jo… John… Johnn… nah maggot will suit you just fine.

Mmmm… so tiired, so sleepy, so hungry… mmm… I could use some fried chicken… mm and chips… mmmm… cooked… burned… burned?

I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed them.

Burned?

My eyes scanned the room until they found the illuminated numbers of my alarm clock in the pitch darkness of my bedroom. 00:45.

I squinted my eyes when I continued to smell the burning that was wafting through the air. What the hell?

Slipping me legs from under the covers and moving myself into a sitting position, I stood up and whilst yawning walked towards my bedroom door. Maybe my parents came home early, I mean my dad never was much of a cook.

I reached out for my door knob and as my hand clasped around it my eyes widened in horror.

"FUCK! FUCKING FUCKER FUCKING THING!" I screamed out loud as I tore my hand to my chest, my flesh was red from the burn.

Why the HELL is my doorknob so hot?

That's when I noticed it, that's when I figured out what was happening. I looked around me, scared so bad that my heart was practically in my throat.

There was smoke coming in through the bottom of my door, smooth wisps of the nightmarish grey gas… the house was on FIRE!

I picked up the jumper that lay on my desk chair and wrapped it around the doorknob before twisting with my good hand, slowly I opened until only a small crack was parted, but I regretted it the moment I looked.

Heat smacked straight into my face, blinding me for a moment before I backed off, I could see the flames eating away at my parents bedroom door. I gasped in horror slamming the door shut.

I ran straight into my adjoining bathroom and took the towels that were on the rack and stuffed them at the bottom of my door and closing up the gap. I winced when my burned hand touched the towel but carried on. What else did they say to do in a fire situation!

Don't panic… I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM NOT PANIC IF THEY WERE HOME ALONE AND THE REST OF THE HOUSE WAS ON FIRE!

There were tears in my eyes now. I'm not a chicken, I'm really not, but what was I suppose to do? I live on the third floor! No trees around my windows, how was I going to get out!

I back away from the door to sit on my bed again.

I'm gonna die…

I'm gonna die and I haven't lived properly yet!

I haven't kicked Tate's ass to a bloody pulp yet!

TATE! Her dad's a fire fighter! CALL THE FIREBRIGADE!

I'm so thick!

I grabbed my phone which was charging at my bedside before dialling 999.

"Hello? Who may I connect you to?" Asked the woman on the other end.

"Fire brigade," I choked out through the urge to cry. Wiping away the stray tear that fell down my cheek with the back of my hand I started to take deep breaths. Calm down Mirror… calm down! Everything is going to be all right!

"Fire brigade how may I help?" Another voice but I couldn't really hear from the pounding in my head.

"My house is on fire!" I cried as the tears rolled down.

"Okay, and what do you need?" I froze, was I hearing right?

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK? A PUPPY?" I screamed letting my fear out.

"Maim if you are going to be rude then I can't help you," The man continued in a calm voice.

"I live 445 Cherry Grove Road on the Rhoan hills, please, please send a fire engine or something!" I sobbed.

"They'll be with you in a moment, please calm down." The phone slowly slipped through my fingers as it fell to the ground. My hands fell to my face as I sobbed my fears into them. I could hear the crackling of the flames right outside my door. I was trapped. I had nowhere to go!

What am I supposed to do…

… help me…

"…please," I sobbed, "Someone help me…"

* * *

Okay, I know, we're evil, leaving you on a cliffhanger like this. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and...well...review this one please!

Ciao dudes and dudettes!

Chiya (and Ti, once she drags herself here)


	12. Hero

Hiya everyone! Quick update this one right? Lol, it's coz its a rele good bit. Me and Chi are both very proud of this chappie, for once lol. The end nearly made me cry. But I won't give too much away.

Anyway, I'm sure everyone is dying to know what happens now so...

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, neither does Chi, or at least she didn't tell me she did, omg if she does then... OMG! I'm gonna kill her! runs of with a butchers knife in hand to find Chi

ENJOY...

**

* * *

Careless Whispers**

**Chapter Twelve: Hero**

Willow's POV

BRRIIIIIIIIINNG!

I winced, sighed, and then huffed in annoyance. The familiar alarm going off in the fire station had officially interrupted Dad's party.

"Right, you heard the alarm, lets get moving!" Dad called over the clamour, "Everyone who's only had two bottles or less are coming!" he paused to shrug on his red and yellow jacket, looked around and his emerald eyes landed on Seth.

"SETH! GET YOUR ASS MOVING!"

"Dad, he's had four bottles already!" Holly called from next to Mom.

"He can handle his alcohol a lot better than the rest of us," Dad replied easily, kicking off his trainers and pulling on the specially made fireproof boots. All around the others were also getting ready in haste.

And what the hell does Henry think he is doing?

Honestly, he's pissed off his head!

"Henry!" I snapped at the forty three year old, grabbing his arm and pushing him onto a bench, "You're staying. You're too drunk!"

"No I nhort," Henry slurred, his eyes half shut. I recoiled in distaste at the stench of alcohol and body odour. I was saved from having to get near him again when his head lolled sideways then his whole body slumped. Passed out. Thank you God.

"Willow!"

I turned around and saw a brunette standing in a doorway near by. I dodged a few men who were running towards where the helmets were kept and slipped past Kai who was watching the entire thing lazily.

"Heya Claire!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey honey. You take this address to your Dad, got it?" Claire said with a smile, handing me a note.

"Sure." I said, taking the note and giving it an absentminded glance. I headed over to Dad, who was yelling at Seth for taking the time to stop and chat up my sister…again.

"—and you get your ass over here RIGHT NOW! Oh, Willow, hey. You got that address for me?" Dad said, turning to me.

I nodded, offering the note to him.

"Nah, you hold on to it. What about it Lila, feel like keeping your Dad company for the ride?" Dad said with a grin.

Well, that's something I haven't done in a while. When I was younger Dad used to take me with him to fire station and sometimes during a fire, I'd stand outside and watch my Dad play hero. I never understood that any day my Dad could die, that it was so dangerous. As I began to understand that, the less often he'd take me to work, the less often I'd watch Dad play hero. As much as he is a hero, he was constantly putting himself in danger. And I hated that.

I got over that. If he died, at least he would've done it trying to save someone's life.

"Sure thing Dad." I said with a smile. Dad chuckled and took off his helmet, placing on top of my head. I laughed as it slid over my eyes. "Dad," I whined, "I'm not a kid anymore." I said, taking it off and giving it back to him.

"Sure you ain't. Holly? James? Wanna join us?"

Holly shook her head violently, looking aghast at the idea of coming. James just yelled a "NO!" over everyone's head, while still managing to chat up Claire.

Damned player brother. I swear Kai and Tala take after him.

"Kai!" I called over to the auburn eyed teen. He looked up and walked over to me, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What?" he said, eyebrow raised.

"Coming with?" I asked shortly, gesturing to the fire engine.

"I suppose. I have nothing better to do."

Yup. He definitely takes after my brother.

"EVERYONE IN?" Dad yelled. The response was positive, so Liam Tate turned to us, "In you get you two."

I clambered in lightly, settling down next to Dad who was driving. Kai slipping in beside me, and slammed the door shut. Behind us, the others were talking loudly, and I could hear Seth's voice over everyone else's.

"Where we heading then Lila?" Dad asked as he pulled out of the station. I winced as the sirens activated.

"Uh, 445 Cherry Grove Road, Rhoan Hills." I read off the paper. Both Dad and Kai frowned, the address seemed so familiar but none of us could place our finger on it.

Then realisation hit me like a brick over the head.

"HOLY FUCK!"

Kai jumped and Dad opened his mouth to admonish me but I was faster.

"That's the Chang's place!"

Kai's auburn eyes widened and a look of panic spread across his features. But I was too concerned with the fact my arch nemesis was caught in a fire…was she? Maybe…maybe she's out or something! Maybe she's over at Johnny's…no, wait, they broke up…damnit! She could be at Ray's house, or something…no, I called earlier, he would've told me if Mirror was there. Oh, shit!

I never got the chance to pull that prank on her that I was working on!

"I suppose we ought to hurry then." Dad muttered quietly.

"You think?" Kai snapped, but I quickly jabbed him in the stomach with my elbow.

"This is no time to panic and snap each other!" I hissed.

"Isn't it?" Kai asked quietly, staring out the window. I felt the engine slowing down and coming to a stop, and Kai was the first person out of the door. I quickly followed, the heat slamming into me like I had just stepped into an oven. I looked up, and gasped.

The whole house was alight with flames, flickering out the windows and dancing along the rooftops. The once white outer walls were beginning to char black, and it looked like a blazing inferno.

"Oh God, I hope Mirror isn't--" Kai trailed off, staring up at the house in sheer horror.

"She can't be, she's fine, she's gotta be, who the hell am I meant to argue with every day is she's in there?" I rambled, anxiety getting to me. I mean, yeah, I hate her, but I don't want her to die! "She's not in there, she's not…"

The scream that echoed from inside the house proved me very wrong.

* * *

Mirror's POV

I screamed, I couldn't help it! The door of my room was slowly beginning to crash under the force of the flames, the normally fluffy towels at the bottom of the door were getting charcoal black as the flames on the other side of my door began to lick up on them like death coming too soon.

My eyes scanned desperately around the room, I was sitting curled up on the floor in a corner by my bed and night stand. My eyes caught the flames as they finally showed right at the top of my door, turning the door frame black too…

I know I like black but this is ridiculous! I don't need to redecorate my bedroom!

I screamed again and closed my eyes shut when a loud bang from somewhere downstairs sifted through my door. And I finally realised when my hand flew to cover my face that I was crying, there was no mistaking the damp trails down my cheeks, I also noticed that I was shaking from head to toe.

WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!

My eyes flew open again when I heard my bedroom door creek. I honestly don't think it can hold out any longer! I got on all fours and crawled behind my bed, tears slowly trickling down my cheeks before dripping off onto the carpeted floor beneath. I curled up into a ball resting my forehead on my knees and wrapping my arms around them.

I never got the chance to say goodbye to anyone. Aaliyah, Brandy, Tamsin, Mariam, Mariah, Ray, Max… even Johnny. I sobbed feeling the heat of the flames hitting me over and over again.

"Hello?" My head snapped up. Did I just hear that? I looked up at the stars I could see through the glass panes of my window and waited to see if I had heard right. "Mirror? Where are you?"

SOMEONES HERE! I felt a new stream of tears fall from my orbs as I sat up on my knees and looked over my bed at the door.

"I'm here!" I coughed, the smoke was finally getting really thick and I could see the black smog slowly kill the white of my ceiling. I cleared my throat before trying again. "I'M HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but then regretted it as another loud bang filled the air.

"Mirror just stay calm, you'll be fine," The voice was much clearer now, it wasn't so muffled by the sound of the flames outside the door. I could tell now that the person outside my bedroom door was a man. "Mirror?"

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir?" I stuttered, I was scared… no, terrified!

"I need you to stand back away from the door honey, okay?"

"Yeah," I called back, curling back into a ball behind my bed and waiting.

I snapped my eyes closed again when there was another bang, but this time it was much closer and I could tell the fire-fighter was trying to break through my door.

"Sir we have to hurry, this house could collapse at any time," More tears fell when I heard that. It wasn't the same man that had spoken to me before, probably another fire fighter.

The banging started up again and I kept my eyes shut. I could smell the burning wood, I could hear it crying out its pleas against the destructor known as fire. There was one last bang and I could hear footsteps on the ground, but I still held my eyes tightly shut.

"Mirror honey? Where are you?" The man called out as I forced myself to sit up and open my eyes. The smoke was even thicker, pouring in through the broken door, and through it I could see hell itself, or what I imagine it would be like. "There you are, come on, let's get you to safety," He said, I couldn't see his face, his helmet made sure of that, but for some reason I knew he was smiling at me, and when he offered me his hand… I took it.

As I stood up the other fire fighter by the mans side placed a funny feeling blanket right on top of my head and wrapped me in it so only my feet and face could be seen.

"Come on, you'll be fine," The first man said, taking my hand again and leading me out of the door. My eyes widened in horror, any tears I had shed were dried paths on my cheeks from the heat. My house was on fire! The house I had grown up in was on fire! It was all a blur when we walked, we dodged a few fallen timbers from the ceiling. But the amount of change the fire had done, I couldn't recognise where I was, I didn't know where in my own house I was.

**BANG!**

The hand that had been holding mine so tightly suddenly was gone, the man that stood before me was gone too, both disappeared and I didn't know how. My surroundings were still all a blur but as my sight drifted down, I saw the man, he was lying under a chunk of burning wood, and as my eyes focused and my brain processed what I was seeing, I…

Screamed.

I fell to my knees, new tears welling up in my eyes as I tried to push the wood away, but the little strength I had didn't do anything, I only ended up burning my hands.

The fire man behind me was crouching down next to the kind man's head and was speaking slowly to him. There was a sudden rush of noise but before I knew what was happening, I had been lifted off my feet, and as I saw us going down the stairs slowly, I also saw three fire fighters running back up them.

All I could think was… save him, save him please!

The cold air hit me like a baseball bat to the head and finally I could feel myself breath. I couldn't see much, my eyes stinging from the smoke, my throat hurting from breathing it in. All I could see was lights, bright, white, yellow, red and blue lights, some flashing, some staying still. And as I breathed another lungful of the fresh air, my world turned to darkness and I could see no more…

Willow's POV

Seth tumbled out the front door with Mirror, his hands wrapped firmly around her waist, guiding her carefully towards the ambulance. At some point she must've passed out since Seth actually picked her up, but I knew she was okay. Otherwise, Seth would be panicking a lot more.

Seth panics when someone's fatally hurt.

I looked towards where Kai had been standing only to find him gone. Where is he? I turned my head left to right so rapidly the world span in a mixture of blazing orange and yellow and green, but as soon as it focused I saw Kai standing next to the stretcher that carried Mirror.

I stared at him in confusion, I mean yeah, I guess I'm not surprised he's worried but since when does he hold her hand like that…?

**_CRASH!_**

What the hell!

I whirled around again, wincing as a fresh wave of intense heat slammed into me, my eyes widening with shock as I realised the entire west wing had collapsed on itself, flames crackling and flaring, a stark contrast against the inky black night sky.

"WILLOW!"

It was Dylan, one of the fire fighters. He was running towards me, breathing hard.

"Willow, get back! The whole place could collapse any second now!"

The next thing I know he's running towards the house.

"DYLAN!" I yelled in horror. I mean, he seriously can't be thinking of going in there! Mirror's out, there shouldn't be any reason to go- "Dylan, what are you DOING?"

Dylan looked over his shoulder, never pausing. His usually playful hazel eyes were serious. "There's someone trapped up there!"

Before I knew it, he was engulfed by the flames.

_Someone's trapped?_

Everything froze, the yelling and cackling of the flames was gone, the movement of the water that was gushing at the house had frozen like a sudden ice age had hit.

All I could feel was the sensation of being in car and heading towards a brick wall at over a hundred miles per hour. And the breaks weren't working.

Bloody horrified. And terrified of the truth.

Suddenly everything was moving again, everything was normal except for one detail I knew would make everything so horribly wrong.

"DAD?"

He was somewhere around here, he had to be, he's gotta be here _somewhere…_

"DAD?" I yelled again, my heart was thumping so loudly I was surprised no one could hear it, even with all the yelling and the flames and the water gushing from the hoses…

"SETH!" I yelled this time, running towards the twenty one year old who was treating a mild burn he had received on his arm. His head shot up, his blue eyes widening when he saw me, his face pale.

And I knew there was definitely something wrong. I knew long before I even thought of asking Seth, but I couldn't admit it to myself, I didn't want it to be true, even now I clutched on to the very vague hope that Dad was okay.

"Seth…" I muttered, skidding to a stop beside him. "Seth, please, tell me he's okay, tell me he's not…"

"I'm sorry Willow," he whispered, ashen faced.

_No. _I reeled backwards, horror and truth finally gaining the upper hand. _No. No no no no NO! _I whirled around, staring up at the blazing inferno before me.

Dad…

A sob choked up in my throat and my eyes burned from the heat and suppressed tears. But I wouldn't let myself cry. Not now. I couldn't cry. So I ran.

"Willow, NO!"

I didn't know what I was doing, didn't care, all I knew was that Dad was trapped in that house of flames, he was trapped and the whole thing could collapse any second just like the west wing had.

I was so close to losing my head and running head first into a ball of flames when suddenly the world tripped over it's feet and suddenly I was lying on the grass and Seth had wrapped his arms firmly around my waist, his body half on mine, half on the grass beside me.

"Willow, please, don't do anything stupid. I promised Liam I'd look after you, I promised I'd keep you safe…Willow…_please…_"

Finally I let out a sob, I didn't try to get up. The tears were streaking down my face. No one could stay in the smoke that long without substantial damage to their lungs, the lack of oxygen could screw up their brains and everything. And Dad was still in there, was still—

"LIAM! SOMEBODY GET A STRETCHER!"

My head shot up, and through my blurred vision I could see a limp figure being carried by Dylan and another fire fighter. His helmet fell off and for a split second I could see his lax, black streaked face, closed eyes and tussled blonde hair before he was carried to a stretcher.

"He's not breathing!"

And then the whole world came crashing down on me.

"_DADDY!"_

_Liam Tate._ It was written in white paint on the inside of his helmet in smooth curved letters. Holly had done it about two years ago, stealing the helmet when Dad was sleeping and marking it as his property. Even though, technically, it wasn't his. But no one cared. The captain said it was cute, and that he could keep it anyway. Almost everyone kept their favourite helmets in the end.

Dad had laughed, his emerald eyes dancing. He had jammed the helmet on his head and thanked Holly enthusiastically, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her before he left for work.

That day he saved a fourteen year old girl from certain death.

Liam Tate became a fire fighter because he wanted to save people. He wanted to have an impact on the world, and he wanted to do it by saving lives.

Many people don't take high-risk jobs such as fire fighter because it's simply that: high risk. Dangerous. Putting your life on the line to save someone else's. It makes you wonder what kind of world we live in, what kind of people we're surrounded by. If you were stuck in a fire, you'd want to be saved. But the people saving you are risking their own lives too. For some weird reason, people don't get that. Heck, when I was younger, I didn't get it either.

"Miss Tate?"

"It's…just Willow, please." I muttered, glancing up at the doctor. I slowly climbed to my feet.

The doctor nodded. "Willow, I'm afraid I have bad news." He paused for a second. "Your father is alive, but in critical condition."

Fire fighters have a high risk job. We all know it, but we can't seem to understand it.

In my eyes, fire fighters are heroes.

Dad is as much a hero as you'll ever get.

"How bad?"

"He's slipped into a comatose state. The lack of oxygen for such a long period of time means the chances of him waking up are very small,"

I hate this world. I hate the fact everything is so wrong, and there's so little right. I hate the fact that heroes pay for being just that. Heroes.

"Willow?"

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry."

But you don't understand. Why say sorry to something you don't understand? Why apologise for something that is a simple fact of life.

Daddy's a hero. So now he's going to pay the price.

* * *

Alrighty, wot u think? Are you crying yet? Coz i have tears in my eyes again. Poor Willy Wonker! Poor Daddy!

Review, and we'll have a vote at how many people have been moved by what Chi has written. I'm first!

So that's 1 vote so far, plz keep them coming.

Cya!


	13. Crossing the Line

Hey everyone, Chiya here! Only because _someone _is too lazy to update herself. Anyway, sorry about the wait, and thanks for waiting patiently! So, without much ado, here's chapter thirteen! 

Disclaimer: I own Beyblade? -blinks- -jumps as Ti screams and lunges at her with a knife- -runs away-

He, he, ENJOY! 

**

* * *

Careless Whispers**

**Chapter 13: Crossing the Line  
**

Mirror's POV

White, hm, that's never a good sign when you wake up from knowing you were in a burning building, now is it?

"Mirror?" A male voice, now that DEFFINITELY isn't a good sign to wake up to when you were just in a burning building!

"God?" I croaked out. Wow, so this is what it feels like to die huh? Feel pretty normal really, but AH! The pain! I moved my hands to feel pain shoot up my arms. Now that isn't something I was expecting in death…

"Doctor! She's awake!" The male voice again, I guess they have a new name for God up there. Doctor… sounds pretty cool. I wonder if God is cute… but ew! He must be like billion years old!

"Miss Chang? Please look into the light and follow it," OH MY GOD! This is heaven! Well not yet but I can go there! Like in all the movies! The white that I had seen before turned very bright and I smiled. Maybe in heaven I can get that tiger I always wanted!

"Follow the light Miss Chang," God said again and the light moved from left to right.

"I'm trying! But I can't move my legs!" I groaned my voice still horse.

Silence.

"With your eyes Miss Chang, not your feet," Huh? How can I walk to heaven with my eyes! This isn't eyeball heaven is it?

The light switched off and I blinked a few times to get my sight back. NO! I want to go to HEAVEN! SWITCH IT BACK ON!

"NO! I WANT TO GO TO HEAVEN!" I yelled.

"Mirror?" The first male voice was back.

"I want God not his angels," I hissed my eyes still not focusing on anything. "Unless you're cute," I smirked as an afterthought.

"Miss Chang, your in Santo Rio Royal Hospital and let me assure you, you aren't dead," Oh bugger…

I giggle nervously. "That's stupid! Of course I'm alive! What make you think otherwise?"

The doctor didn't bother to reply to my question. Well I think it's a decent enough come back!

"Miss Chang these eye droplets should help your vision," And woopty do! His hands were on my face in seconds and dropping a liquidy stinging thing into my eyes!

"AH! ARE YOU MENTAL!" I screamed sitting up and blinking really fast.

"Mirror calm down," A strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down to rest my head against the pillow.

And as my vision cleared from whatever that doctor twat dropped into them I almost gasped. "Kai?"

Kai looked down at me from where he was sitting. His arm still around my waist and it didn't seem he had any intention of moving it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was at the fire, you were all alone in the ambulance and I know you're parents are out of the country." I gave him a confused look as he rambled. He sighed. "I just didn't want you to be alone,"

I smiled.

"Well she isn't on her own anymore so you can clear off," My eyes snapped to the door where Johnny was leaning against the door frame. A bunch of lilies is his hands. He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked to my other side.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at him as he grinned back.

"I'm visiting my girlfriend, which is more then I can say for him," Johnny nudged his head at Kai.

"One, I'm not your girlfriend anymore and two, he has as much right as you if not more to be here,"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Fine, be like that, when you want to talk you know where to find me," And with that, he left the lilies on the end of my bed and walked out without a backwards glance.

Turning my head back to Kai I smirked.

"So you didn't want me to me all alone huh?" He smirked back. Am I having a civil conversation with Kai Hiwatari? Did he really come here to look after me? To make sure I wasn't all alone? Maybe I have delusions from the smoke…

* * *

Willow's POV

God, I hate hospitals.

I spend too much time in them. Sammy's leukaemia, injuries I had sustained from skateboarding, or doing something stupid and/or risky, getting into fights, visiting _others _who had done what I would do, the list is never ending. I can honestly tell you right now, half the nurses in ER know exactly who I am.

And I know I'll be spending more time here.

_Dad._

I took a deep, shuddering breath, closing my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw the cream coloured walls of the relatives room and corridor beyond the almost wall length window. I silently watched a redhead walk down the corridor without really seeing him, only when he glanced at me, stopped, stared and doubled back did I actually realise who he was.

"Tate?"

"Johnny?" I muttered blankly as the redhead poked his head past the partially open door.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked, pushing the door open fully and walking in.

"I—"

God, what can I say?

_I'm here cos my dad's here. In a coma._

I haven't even told Mom. Or Holly, James, Max, Aunt Judy…my family. They don't know. My friends don't either. Would the first person I tell be Johnny McGregor, my sworn enemy?

_No. Even if I wanted to. I can't. _

_I can't say the words._

"Willow?"

My head snapped back up, eyes focusing on the worried looking McGregor. Worried? Probably for Mirror. Years of hatred versus a couple of weeks of vague friendliness? No competition. When it comes down to it, we're enemies. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Just waiting for Kai." I finally got out.

"Oh." Johnny scowled. "Why is that damned bastard of a Hiwatari with Mirror anyway?"

"Ask him." I replied dully.

"Whatever," He sighed, "I should go. If Mirror finds out I've been hanging around here, it won't help." He turned to leave.

_I feel so…empty…_

"Johnny?" I called, without even thinking.

"What?" he said, turning around to face me. His violet eyes were questioning.

_Why do you hate me? _I wanted to ask. _Why do we fight? Are we simple minded enough to take up something and not even question it? Just follow like a bunch of sheep?_

_Why?_

"Um, please stop drinking. It doesn't help your situation with Mirror." I muttered.

Johnny stared at me for a while, his violet eyes calculating. He took a few short steps towards me and stopped, kneeling down so that we were eye to eye, his hands on my knees.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"What?"

"You hate Mirror. You don't care if I drink, cos occasionally you indulge yourself too. Once a month you sneak out and go to the same bar and get drunk with complete strangers. I know cos I always see you there, same day of every month. So _what's happened Willow?_"

I leaned back in my chair, mind reeling. My best kept secret and _he knew_? And he never told?

"I heard a firefighter got trapped. Was it someone you knew?"

I nodded slowly.

"Willow…was it your father?"

That's when my badly torn walls came tumbling down. And for the second time that night, I cried.

* * *

Violet Tate was a strong, proud woman who loved art, music and nature, occasionally delved in the pagan religion and was a feminist to the boot. She was also a caring mother, albeit a strict one, and had not once cried in front of her children.

But only half an hour after my own collapse, I witnessed my usually collected mother break down screaming and crying upon hearing that the only man she had ever loved was in a coma.

Thank God Johnny had left upon the arrival of my family.

"Mom," James said, obviously distressed, "Mom, please," he wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman, "You've still got us, Mom. You're not alone. And…he'll wake up soon. He won't leave us alone for very long. You know how Dad is. C'mon Mom…"

Holly Tate, my usually very emotional, extremely sensitive twin sister, had a completely opposite reaction.

She simply had paled dramatically and whispered "Oh…" before staggering to a chair and staring blankly at the wall.

I sighed. From here on out, I had to be strong for my family. Dad had always been the rock. Now it was my turn.

But there was one last person to tell right now.

Kai.

* * *

Mirror's POV

"Stop!" I giggled as I swatted Kai's hand away from the ticklish spot on the back of my neck. He dropped his hand on the edge of my bed, the smirk on his face never leaving as he gave him a cautious look.

But before I knew what was happening his hand was on my neck again and I was laughing my panties off. "AH STOP!"

"Kai?" A girl walked in through the door and gave us a very surprised look.

Kai stood up straight away and walked up to her; I guess knowing Willow so well over the years made him learn when she was down.

"What happen Willow?" he asked as he sat her down in the chair at the end of my room, beside a table with lots of vases of flowers and get well cards.

She shook her head as she looked at me then looked back at her hands. This is strange… Willow is never this quiet.

"Don't mind me," I said, "I would go away but I can't exactly move," I said with a smile, only Kai smiled back.

Willow sniffed putting her face in her hands as she muttered something.

"Willow? What did you say?" Kai asked as her rubbed her back gently, kneeling down in front of her.

"Dad's in a coma," She sobbed into her hands. I gasped, my hand covering my mouth, he was that nice fire-fighter that found me, that got trapped!

"What!" Kai pulled Willow into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"And it's all because of her!"

A tear fell down my cheek. Why is she saying this? Does she think I started that fire? That I wanted my home to burn down? That I wanted to put my life in danger not to mention others in the process? Did she really think I was that cold?

"Willow that's not fair," Kai said hushing her; he looked up at me over Willows head and gave me a small smile.

Willows head snapped up and she pushed away from Kai to glaring at me. "Well life's not fair!" She yelled before running out of the door in tears.

My head drooped to look at my hands. But it wasn't my fault, if I had my way then Willow's dad would be right now probably living his life with his family, taking them out, doing family things with them… things that my family never did.

"Go, she needs you," I sighed looking back at the slate haired teen that looked torn standing at the door. "She's your friend, not me,"

He gave me a cold look before walking out of the room. All I said was the truth, and it was better this way, if we cross our boundaries, the boundaries were set so many years ago, that our parents set for us, then god know what will happen.

It is better this way…

It _is_ better this way…

Is it?

* * *

So, yey or ney?

Review please!

Chiya (and Ti, if she was around)


	14. Why Do I Love You?

Hey everyone! Tis Chiya again, and back with an update! This one is a shocker, so I fully expect you to be reviewing like crazy by the time you've finished, got it?

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Harry Potter. Oh, wait, no, its Naruto. No, hang on, which one is this again? Oh, yeah! Powerpuff Girls! ...Nah, we don't own Beyblade, unfortunately.

ENJOY!

**

* * *

Careless Whispers**

**Chapter Fourteen: Why Do I Love You?**

Willow's POV

_Knock knock. _

"Come in," came the strained voice that belonged to my mom. I walked in, balancing a tray in one hand.

"Hey Mom. I brought you breakfast." I said, as she struggled to sit up in the bed. It was my bed, but ever since a week ago, since that fateful night, my mother had been sleeping in my bed. She just couldn't handle sleeping in a large bed without Dad next to her.

Not that she was sleeping much anyway.

My family was a wreck without Dad. Mom was sleeping in my bed, never going near her bedroom, since I had transferred all the stuff she needed from the master bedroom to my room. She could hardly eat; sometimes I had to force her to. The only time she got out of bed was to throw some paint around in frustration at a canvas in the studio.

Holly, on the other hand, seemed numb. She spaced out a lot, threw her herself into schoolwork. She never smiled. She had nightmares. I had to sit with her every night until she dropped off, her sudden bouts of claustrophobia coming back in full force since last week.

James seemed to be struggling as well. He helped me cook dinner sometimes, but he often just shut himself in his room and blasted loud music from his stereo. Yesterday he got a job at a restaurant to help with the sudden dire financial situation we found ourselves in.

Between cooking, looking after Mom and Holly, clocking extra hours at the garage to earn more money, and going to school, I never had time for anything. I only managed to get two hours of sleep a night, and that was on the couch.

Life was sucking…a lot.

"I'm not hungry," Mom mumbled.

"I don't care," I sighed, putting down the tray in front of her. "It's only some cereal. If you don't eat, you won't be able to move."

Mom mumbled something incoherently and slowly began to eat. "D'you have to go to school today?"

I sighed. She had asked me the same question for four days straight.

"Yes, Mom. I have to graduate somehow. Besides, Jamie doesn't leave for work til four. I'll be back by then, I promise."

Mom looked put out but nodded anyway. I walked out of my room, well, her room now, and walked into Holly's.

"Ready hun?" I asked.

Holly, who had managed to get dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, nodded mutely. She picked up her bag, and followed me outside.

"Sis?" Holly mumbled.

"Hmm?"

She grabbed my hand and laced her fingers through mine. "Can we visit Dad today?"

I smiled tiredly and nodded.

* * *

Once we arrived at school, my normal façade was slammed up with practiced ease. I waved off Holly who made a beeline for Brandy, who was waiting at the gates for her, and approached Destiny, Kai and Tala, keeping my usual smile firmly in place, no matter how fake it felt.

"Morning," I chirped, as they stared at me incredulously, "I know, I know, I'm on time for once, don't ask me why."

Kai shook his head. I knew that wasn't why they had been staring at me, but I refused to confront the fact that Dad was in a coma; I had plenty of time to do that at home.

"Um…morning Will. How're you and Holly?" Destiny asked carefully, just like every morning for the last four days.

"Oh, coping, you know, the usual." I replied flippantly. I looked at Tala and Kai. "How was basketball practice this morning? Sorry I didn't come to watch, I—"

"It's okay," Kai interrupted hurriedly, "No one expected you to—"

"Of course it's not okay!" Tala pouted amusedly, interrupting Kai smoothly, "There was no one to jump up and down like some silly kangaroo when I scored against McGregor."

Kai and Destiny looked at him in horror before turning to me, obviously expecting me to…I dunno, what did they expect? For me to burst into tears? God, I'm not a porcelain doll!

Thank God Tala has been treating me normally, I don't know what I would've done otherwise. Everyone has been walking around like they're trying to avoid the eggshells, well, save Johnny, but the day he starts treating me like a porcelain doll is that day the world implodes.

I giggled at Tala's pout and remark. "Aww, I'm sorry, I'll be there next week, I promise."

"You better be," he replied with a smirk, ruffling my hair in the way he knew I hated. I ducked away with a playful scowl, "I was getting bored without your weird comments."

"You mean the insults I hurl at McGregor every three seconds?" I muttered dryly.

"Yeah, those ones."

"You only miss 'em cos it distracts him!"

"Well, duh!"

We were interrupted by the bell, and Tala instantly offered me an arm, to which I just rolled my eyes and took. As we walked towards homeroom, I heard Dessy exclaiming behind me;

"What the hell was that!"

Tala just winked at me.

We walked into homeroom just before the second bell, and I detached myself from Tala before heading to my seat. I was fully aware that all eyes were on me, including Mirror's, but I resolutely ignored them. I hadn't spoken to Mirror since I blamed her for my Dad being in coma; truthfully I don't really blame her but I was a little upset and the need to lash out was too great. Of course, I couldn't be assed to apologise to her though.

I blinked as I stopped at my seat.

It was occupied by Johnny McGregor. Who was smirking lazily at me.

Huh?

"McGregor," I said irritably, "That's my seat. Shove off."

"No." he said simply.

I scowled. What the hell is he doing! I leaned over my table, placing my hands firmly on the table and glaring at him, his face only inches from mine.

"Johnny," I growled, "I'm _not _in the mood!"

Johnny just grinned at me. He leaned forward, his face too close for comfort, but I didn't budge.

"I've got something to show you," he muttered, making sure that the class, who were watching us closely, couldn't hear, "You'll like it. What've you got this afternoon?"

I blinked.

Eh?

"Um…double French."

His eyes lit up. "Brilliant, you won't mind missing that," He stated, like I had nothing to say in the matter. Which, apparently, I don't. Egotistical wanker. "Meet me at the end of lunch behind the Science Block, okay? And pretend I'm insulting you, we don't want to raise people's suspicions."

I raised an eyebrow and finally straightened.

"OI! McGregor, get out of Willow's—"

WHACK!

"Sorry," I said sweetly, not looking sorry at all. Johnny cursed, rubbing the cheek my fist had just connected with. "I'm just feeling a little stressed. You shouldn't push my buttons like that."

Johnny grumbled something along the lines of 'unhinged violent wenches' before getting up.

"See you at lunch then," I mumbled as he pushed past me.

Well, he did say to pretend to be insulted!

* * *

Mirror's POV

I sighed leaning against a tree at lunch time. It had been four days since I was released from hospital and sometimes I just wish I had stayed there. My parents had come back from their business trip and blamed me full for the burning down of their house even though it was my fault but some faulty wire in one of the electrical sockets.

I had been staying at our beach house which was an hour away from school so I already had to wake up earlier on my sleepless nights. Maybe Willow thought she was the only one suffering but she couldn't be more wrong. Aaliyah had gone on a journalist course for two weeks and Brandy had Holly so I was left alone. Johnny wasn't bothering to keep me company anymore, he was hanging more often with Willow nowadays and it was obvious to me he liked her; he was like that with me before we got together three years ago.

So I was alone.

For the first time in my life I had hit rock bottom and I had no friends to help me through it. All my things had been burned in the fire and no one seemed to care about little old me. They just expected me to be strong. Mirror Chang, head of the cheerleader, ex-girlfriend of Johnny McGregor. They just expected me to get by like nothing had happened. But I was only strong before because of my friends, because of my boyfriend. I didn't have that anymore.

I stared emptily at my hands as a gust of cool wind blew my hair out of my face to reveal a sparkling tear fall down my cheek. How did my life turn on me so suddenly, why hadn't I seen this coming?

Tamsyn had disappeared after the fire, people thought it was because she had started it, but that was stupid. I trusted that girl with my life, but I couldn't stop her from leaving.

"Oh look, it's the mophead, all on her own," A voice teased but I didn't have to lift my head to know who it was. I didn't want to lift my head and show them my moment of weakness. When I stayed silent Tala continued. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

I ground my teeth together in frustration. Couldn't he just leave me alone, maybe with time I'll just disappear completely and everyone will be happy.

"Mirror?" A soft voice asked as someone crouched down in front of me.

"Kai leave her alone, before you catch something." I couldn't stop the well of tears that escaped my control, cascading down my cheeks in salty streams but I didn't say a word. I couldn't.

A hand pulled away the curtain of hair that was hiding my face from world to rest it behind my ear.

"Why you crying for bitch?" Tala snapped as his eyes narrowed at me. I guess I deserve what I get right? All of it is punishment for my life right?

"Fuck off Tala," Kai growled as he stood up and shoved the red haired teen away from me when he tried to come closer.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tala asked surprised. I didn't understand it myself, why was Kai standing up for me, especially after what I had told him back in the hospital.

"Can't you see she's not up for this, she isn't gonna bounce up and reply, maybe you don't give a fuck about another person but I don't care who she is to you or who she's been to all of us," Kai growled, fury in his eyes.

I stared at him eyes wide, the tears still refused to stop but I let them fall.

"What are you trying to say?" Tala asked confused as he stared at Kai.

Kai stayed silent as he stared at the ground. He muttered something I didn't quite catch and neither did Tala.

"What?" Tala asked frustrated.

Silence.

"Kai?" Tala asked again.

"I love her alright!" Kai spat out as he gave his best friend a filthy look.

Tala's eyes widened but that was nothing compared to my own.

Kai turned his head so his eyes connected with my own and didn't let me turn away. "I love you," he repeated himself but softly this time.

H-h-he l-l-loves m-me! How! When! It couldn- no way! Kai!

…I love him too.

I watched in slow motion as Tala's face scrunched up in anger and he swung his fist which connected with Kai's jaw.

"Kai!" I screamed scrambling to my feet and running to where he lay propped up on his elbows glaring daggers at the Russian red head standing in front of him. I fell on my knees beside him, my hand reaching for his face before my brain had time to process my actions.

"Choose, either that lying bitch that you think you _love_ or us, the people you've been with for the whole of your lives." Tala spat.

Kai's orbs didn't leave his best friend. His glare only darkened at what had left the teens mouth. Was this really happening? Maybe this was all some weird dream my strange imagination had conjured up. Maybe my house really was still standing and Willow's dad was safely at home. Maybe Johnny and I hadn't broken up after all and we'd all go back to the way it use to be.

But even as I pinched myself I already knew this was reality. But after hearing what I just heard, it made this cruel reality liveable, if he didn't change his mind that is.

"I love her," Kai repeated himself for the third time his eyes not giving anything away. "And if you as my best friend can't understand it then what kind of a best mate are you?"

Tala didn't say another word only stalked away disappearing behind a school building. Kai's eyes turned to mine as I stared at him through the whole scene. Did he really love me? Was this a trick?

"I love you too," I replied in a mere whisper as I stared into his auburn eyes not able and not willing to tare myself away.

He smiled, one of the first true smiles I had seen him show in the lifetime that we had known each other, and I liked it. He propped himself up on his hands as his face inched closer to mine. My eyes were moving from him eyes to his lips, his were watching me with slight amusement.

My eyes closed and as I felt his lips brush mine I couldn't help but this that maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

* * *

Willow's POV

I looked up at the sky, wondering what was taking Johnny so long.

"Willow!"

I saw red hair but not violet eyes I knew so well. It was Tala. And boy, did he look mad!

"Are you alright?" I asked, stupid question, I know, but it takes a lot to get Tala this mad. "What happened?"

"You don't even wanna know. Go ask that traitor of a bastard Kai—"

"Hey!" I said sharply, "I doubt there's any need to call him a traitor or a bastard!" I said it automatically, it was second nature for me to defend Kai, after all he is one of my best friends and has been for the last ten years, and being in a war meant you had to defend your friends.

But Tala didn't reply. He was staring past me, his icy turquoise eyes narrowed in anger. I turned around, and saw why.

Johnny was walking towards us. His car was parked right only a few meters away, so obviously he wanted to take me by car. Where ever it is we're going anyway.

"What the hell do you want?" Tala snapped.

Johnny, amazingly, ignored him and looked at me. "Ready?"

"Um, yeah." I replied, looking uncertainly at Tala. He looked angry enough to kill someone, and I'm kinda hoped he wasn't set on killing Johnny. Cos, you know, he's actually been nice to me, as well as not treating me like I'm made outta glass.

But Tala didn't even say another word to Johnny. He rounded on me instead.

"You and…him? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE!"

It's an understatement to say I was shocked.

"Tala? Wha—wait!" I stammered as he turned on his heel and stormed off. I stared after him hopelessly. What in the name of seven hells was he on about?

"What was that about?" Johnny asked as he casually slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Not a clue," I replied, the shock evident in my voice. "He said something about Kai, saw you, then threw a fit. He looked as mad as hell when he first got here."

"Hmm," Johnny said, before looking down at me, "Lets go, yeah?"

I nodded and let him steer me towards his car.

* * *

I found myself on the island's only official racetrack. It's so expensive to come here, but it's popular, although today it seemed empty. I think Johnny hired it for the day, the rich sod.

So, what? Does he want a re-match? Cos if does, honestly, the selfish bastard, thinks of nothing but his pride!

"What are we _doing _here Joh—OH MY GOD!"

And then I found myself staring at a car. God, not just any car, but the Koenigsegg CCX. Yeah, I know, what a mouthful! But its one of the fastest cars _ever_! It has a top speed of 250 mph, its so light since the body frame is made from carbon fibre, its possibly the most dangerous thing you can drive since there is absolutely _no _traction control or even a rear wing.

Alright, so, it's not the best thing to look at, but the fact it's sitting there, right in front of me, is a sheer miracle.

"Johnny? Where the hell did you get that? It's not even in production!"

"I know," he said with a grin, "my dad has connections, he needed someone to test drive it. Everyone knows how dangerous this car is, and since my dad appointed me to find someone to test it, I figured who better than the Queen of cars herself?"

I wrenched my eyes off the silver car to stare up at Johnny in complete shock. "You mean…I—you, uh, want me to drive it?"

"Well, that's what I just said, right?" he grinned.

"Wow." I said blankly, looking at the car again. And for the first time in a week, I could feel happiness swelling in up in me. Sheer, unadulterated happiness. "Oh, Johnny, thank you!" I yelled, turning around and throwing my arms around his neck.

I don't think it was the car that made me happy.

It was the fact _Johnny _had done this, had brought me here and he knew I would enjoy it. He knew I would love going round the track in this amazingly hazardous car, he knew I would love the thrill of almost crashing so many times, and he knew I would love doing crazy stunts while he yelled exasperatedly for me to slow down.

Of course, it didn't occur to me til later that I had just had the most amazing afternoon and evening with the one person I was meant to hate.

* * *

"Johnny?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that I can blackmail you with this, right?" I grinned at him. We were sprawled out on the roof of his Aston Martin, stargazing. Turns out Johnny knew his stars really well.

We must've spent hours at the track driving, and only once did I remember about my family, and that was when I called them to tell them I'd be out late. I think I deserved to be selfish, just for today.

"You won't." Johnny grinned back.

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

I laughed as his self-assuredness, but was interrupted by the shrill ringing from inside the car. I shuffled around, leaned through the open sun roof, and grabbed my phone, which was lying on the passenger seat. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Willow." Kai's cheerful voice filled my ear.

"Hey, Kai. You sound happy." I smiled, and then frowned when I remembered Tala's words. "Did you know Tala is really mad at you? I think he's mad at me as well, though God knows why."

Kai sighed. "I know why he's mad at me, dunno about you. That's why I called, actually. Um, are you sitting down?"

I blinked. "Lying down, actually."

"Even better. Look, I'm just gonna be blunt, since I wanna get the yelling over and done with…"

"Kai?" I frowned.

"Okay, um, Mirror and I…we're together, as in, in love and everything, and I know this is a shock, but please take into consideration that you're my best friend and I've already lost Tala and—"

"Kai!" I yelled, interrupting his rambling. I was surprised, certainly, but I suppose I should've expected it, what with his weird behaviour recently. "God, I'm not gonna yell at you, okay? If I did, I'd be a hypocrite," I smiled briefly at Johnny, who was staring up at the starry skies. "I love you Kai, you're my best friend, and while I wish you had chosen a little better—I mean, come on, _her?_"

"Willow!"

"Sorry, sorry, what I meant to say was, I hope you're happy together."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh, God, Willow, you don't know how glad I am to hear that!" Kai's relieved voice sighed over the phone.

I laughed. I really was happy for him, but I doubt my feelings for Mirror would ever change. She's still a stuck up bitch to me, but I suppose Kai got to see a better side to her…if there is a better side…

"D'you want me to tell Johnny?"

"What? Are you with him? What are you—no, sorry, hypocritical. Um, no, don't, Mirror said she'll call him later. Or go over to his place. Or something."

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, and Willow? Thanks."

"No problem." I replied, and then flipped the phone shut. I looked over at Johnny.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"You'll find out later," I said with a smile, "And, when you do, don't judge, okay? Give him the benefit of the doubt."

Johnny looked at me in confusion, but just shrugged it off.

All I could do then was hope that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

So, yey or ney?

Well, thats it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and just a few more will get us to a hundred!

Ciao!

Chiya (and Ti)


	15. Reactions

Heya, Chiya here, since Ti can't be bothered to update. I haven't got much time, so I'll keep this short. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Neither me or Ti own Beyblade. Honestly, if we did, you think we would be here?

**

* * *

Careless Whispers**

**Chapter 16: Reactions  
**

Mirror's POV

I grabbed the shirt I had shoved in my changing locker and slipped it on over the black bra I had put on before it, then grabbed my brush to comb out the knots in my hair. It was the end of another cheerleading practice and I was tired as hell.

"Mi?" I turned my head to find Holly watching me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Mm?"

"Can you help me practice?" I looked at her confused. She didn't need that much practice, she had already caught onto the routine and there wasn't much to improve on.

"Why?" I asked.

"I-," She stuttered as she looked down at the ground. "I want to get away from my house, just for a little while,"

I nodded slowly and smiled. I guess she was more upset than she made out to be to everyone.

I put my brush and towel in my bag before leading her out back into the gym which was now empty.

I dropped my bag by one of the walls and watched as Holly took her stance in the centre of the gym. She lifted her arm in the air and started the routine. She really was talented when it came to mixing dance with gymnastics, and you would never have expected it to come from her. She was always so quiet and so smart, like she was above all this.

"Holly?" I turned my head to the entrance of the gym where just as Holly was preparing to do a back flip Willow had walked in and stopped her. She looked from her sister to me. Two teens walked in after. Here I was thinking I had seen everything when it came to the strange mixes of our social groups but so far I hadn't seen something as strange as this. Kai and Johnny walking in together without trying to punch, shove or harm each other in any way, at least not yet.

It's going to be a close call once Johnny knows the truth.

"Let's go visit dad yeah?" Willow said quietly as Holly ran past me grabbed her bag and with a grateful smile to me she ran after her sister and out of the hall.

I was left with the two men I've loved in my life. I walked to Johnny and pulled him into a hug that I had been longing from him for the longest time. His arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed the top of my head affectionately.

"I missed you," He muttered against my hair and I smiled.

"I missed you too," I replied looking him eye to eye. My orbs turned to Kai and Johnny seemed to follow my gaze.

"So why's that bastard here?" Johnny asked and I laughed, I guess he hadn't completely gotten over the whole war yet.

"I love him," I said, no hesitation in my voice, I said it in the same tone I use to tell him that I loved him but it had changed. For both of us.

Johnny laughed and looked at me confused before shaking his head. Kai was watching us with a blank look on his face. I didn't know why he had decided to be here, I guess he thought something would happen but I trust Johnny, just like I trust Tamsyn, with my life. If they betrayed me then life wouldn't be worth living.

"What?" He asked expecting me to laugh say it was a joke and then turn on Kai.

"I love him Johnny, just as I know you love Willow," I continued. Maybe that was my mistake, maybe Johnny hadn't realised it on his own quite yet, whatever it was, he snapped.

"You love that piece of Hiwatari SHIT!" He growled and my eyes widened in surprise. I don't know exactly what I had been expecting him to say and do, I was hoping he would take it lightly, I mean he hadn't shown me any sign that he still loved me lately. But maybe in his head the boundaries were still set, he saw hanging out with Willow as just that, hanging out, he wasn't ready to admit anything more.

Kai shoved Johnny away from me just as he had shoved away Tala the day before.

"Don't touch me!" Johnny snapped. I was scared, I had never seen Johnny this angry before, well I had many times, but he had never been this angry at _me _before. I grabbed the material of Kai shirt from the back as I hid behind him. "Answer me, YOU LOVE THAT PIECE OF HIWATARI SHIT!"

Then I snapped. I had enough of this, maybe my home had burned down, maybe it was my fault Willow's dad was in hospital. Maybe it was my fault me and Johnny had broken up because I saw too much in a small incident. But I wasn't regretting what I felt for Kai, not now and not ever.

"He's not a piece of shit Johnny and you know that!" I snapped walking around Kai so I was staring Johnny in the eyes. "You might not know it yet but you love Willow, the way you look at her you haven't looked at me in a long time. Just face it,"

He fell silent as he glared down at the ground.

"But why him?" He asked, calmer.

I laughed. "Why Willow Johnny?" I asked in the same tone as his eyes rose to meet mine. "I can't help who I love like you can't help loving that stupid co-"

"Mirror," Kai warned behind me and I sighed.

"Just like you can't help loving Willy," I stepped in front of him and put my hands on the back of his neck. I pulled him down and kissed him lightly. There was nothing in the kiss, it represented a lot more then it meant, and as I pulled away I whispered so only he could hear. "I still love you Johnny, I always will,"

He smiled and pulled me into another hug, but it was over almost as fast as it started, he pushed me into Kai's arms and offered him a glare.

"I still hate you," Johnny commented to which Kai shrugged. "But take care of her,"

"Oi! Don't get all sentimental on me Mr I love my car more than I love my own mother!" I pouted as he laughed.

"Take your own advice Miss I love my worst enemy," I gave him a pointed look and he shut up. "Point taken."

I smirked grabbing my things and Kai's arm then dragged him out of the hall.

"Go get her tiger!" I called over my shoulder and chuckled at the determined look on Johnny's face.

* * *

Willow's POV

The next morning started off the same as it had for the last five days; I made breakfast for Mom, I made sure James knew when his shift started, I helped Holly chose something to wear for that day.

But when I got to school, things got a little weird.

First off, there was no Tala to grin and tease me. I saw him all right, well, his back as he walked into the school, so I'm not sure it counts.

Secondly, when I got to my locker, Johnny was there. That's pretty normal, since his locker is next to mine, but usually he throws a few insults my way then sods off. This time he smiled at me, asks me what lesson we have after homeroom, and told me that he'd wake me up if I fall asleep in Maths again. Which has happened a fair few times. And then he walked with me to homeroom.

And finally, as we walked into homeroom, I spotted Mirror Chang sitting on Kai's lap, whispering something in his ear and causing him to smirk.

I'm sorry, but if that's not weird, I don't know what is.

"Hey Will, McGregor," Kai said as we approached them, "me and Mi were thinking—"

"Did it hurt?" I grinned.

"Shut up," Kai retorted as Mirror rolled her eyes, "anyway, since we seemed to have managed to screw up the whole war thing—"

"Now what gave you that idea?" this time it was Johnny who interrupted sarcastically, "Was it, you know, the fact that you two now make out on an hourly basis?"

I snorted. Kai sighed.

"Johnny, Tate, just shut up and let him talk will you?" Mirror said flatly.

"Peace drink at nine, tonight." Kai said simply, giving up any idea of explaining it.

"Peace drink?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Mirror said, "As in, us four go out for drinks and attempt some form of communication between me and you, and Kai and Johnny."

"Sounds scary." I remarked dryly.

Mirror seemed inclined to agree, and considering Johnny was muttering 'Me and _him_? Communicate? Are you off your fucking rocker?' I think he felt the same.

"Alright, I suppose we can give it a go." I said, rubbing my eyes and yawning. "But don't complain at me when me and Chang start throwing insults across the table, alright?"

Kai pouted cutely. "Thank you for your effort Will." He muttered mock angrily.

"No problem." I smirked, before turning away and dropping into my seat. Seeing as Mirror and Kai were sitting together, Johnny dropped into the seat next to me.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to turn out so good?" Johnny groaned.

"Well, might as well try." I replied.

And yet, I am inclined to agree with Johnny. This is not going to turn out good.

* * *

"Willow?"

I blinked and looked up, finding red and black hair and violet eyes.

"Hey Dessy, what's up?" I replied, looking back down at the English essay I had been attempting to do not only five minutes ago. Across the table Holly sat munching on a chicken fajita and glowering at Tala who was on the next table over with Ozuma.

Although it beats me as to why she's glowering at him. I told her what's happened with Mi and Kai, and the reaction Tala had, but she simply huffed and commented on immature boys.

"Um…" Destiny took a seat next to, putting down her lunch at the same time, "Look. I know this is a bit selfish of me, what with your dad…Liam…being in a coma now, and God that sucks, but would you and Kai just _mind_, you know, telling me, your best friend, what the fuck is going on?"

I gaped at her.

I didn't tell her?

Seriously?

Oh my God! I'm the worst best friend EVER!

"Cos Tala's acting weird, and is refusing to talk to or about you and Kai for reasons he won't disclose—besides half sane rants that involve Chang and McGregor, which is highly concerning. And what's more, the entire of our ICT class was subjected to the torture of Chang and Kai _flirting _this morning. And another thing—why the fuck are you and McGregor so bloody friendly!"

…Fuck.

Then something entirely weird happened.

Holly giggled.

I'm _serious! _This is the first time she's giggled since Dad decided to go comatose on us. It sounded weird. It sounded…nice.

"I'm sorry Dessy, I've just been so caught up in everything…" I muttered, still giving Holly odd looks. "So, the short of it is…"

"…Kai and Mirror are dating now and Johnny and Willow are mates who think flirting with each other is perfectly acceptable in the 'mate' area. And Tala's pissed off about it." Holly said shortly, before pausing and bursting out laughing.

What is _wrong_ with my sister?

Destiny stared, eyebrows raised.

"Holly?" I said tentatively.

"What?" she replied through giggles.

"Why are you laughing?"

She snickered, choking out an "I- I dunno!" before staggering to her feet and bolting from the cafeteria. I leapt to my feet and followed her, my heart hammering in my chest. There was something seriously wrong with her.

As I sped out of the cafeteria and down the mostly empty corridor, I almost ran into someone.

"Watch it!" the girl snapped. "Freak!"

…Tamsyn?

When did she get back? And where the hell has she been? And…shit, last I saw of Kai and Mirror, they were making out at their table. She's gonna flip. She's gonna—oh, why do I care right now? My sister is freaking me out!

"I don't have time for this!" I snapped, dodging around her and taking off down the hall.

I found Holly in the girls toilets. She was still laughing—and crying. Hysterically. Her breaths were short and fast, and the tears flowed endlessly from her dull brown eyes. Bursts of giggles escaped her, and her chest seemed to be rising and falling too fast.

"Holly—sis, what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" she wailed hysterically, "It's just be-becoming t-too much! I want Dad b-back. I want you to j-just get together with J-Johnny and end this stupid t-tirade! I want Tala to s-stop acting _stupid! _I want Mom to just b-be _Mom. _Why is life so fucked up, huh? WHY?"

Why? Why? Why?

It was the question of the week, wasn't it? The constant _why?_

Why was life so cruel? Why did Mirror's house have to catch fire? Why did Dad have to be on duty? Why did the timber have to fall on him?

Why did Tala have to be so set in his ways?

Why does James feel the need to bury himself in his little world and never talk to anyone?

Why can't Mom be the bloody responsible one?

I could feel my own tears welling in my eyes, and no matter how much I pushed them back, they split over.

Why was everything I did with Johnny always questionable? Always wondering what the hell was wrong with us. Always thinking that it was wrong to have this much fun with your sworn enemy, to feel something more than hatred…or even just friendship…

A sob rose in my throat and I fought hard to push it back.

Why did I have to be the responsible one?

Holly suddenly buried her hands in her hair, clenching strands tightly. Her eyes squeezed shut, her breathing still laboured; she opened her mouth and let out a frustrated scream. It echoed in my ears.

And all I could do was watch as my beloved twin sister have a nervous breakdown.

* * *

Mirror's POV

Kai captured my bottom lip between his as his hands wrapped more tightly around my waist. God! If I ever didn't believe in heaven then you can slap me now for doubting Eden.

"Get a room," Aaliyah commented from my side as I smirked against Kai's lips feeling him do the same. We parted and I turned my head to the raven haired girl as she offered me a dark look. "We don't all want to see a free porn film."

I raised my brow at that.

"Considering we aren't actually having sex I'm going to take that comment as reverse psychology, meaning, you _do_ want to see us having sex, for free." Ally's eyes widened as she processed what I had said before shaking her head violently.

Kai laughed beside me.

"Well, if that's really what you want Ally; I'm happy to give you a free show." I smirked darker as I pulled Kai's lips back to mine, hearing a very panicked "NO! Please! Oh JESUS! No!" Coming from Aaliyah behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A new voice. I turned my head away from Kai to the side of our lunch table only to meet a pair of very angry and confused dark orbs staring directly at us.

"Er… hey… Tamsyn." I said weakly unable to meet her gaze. I quickly slipped off Kai's lap, but Kai refused to take his hands off me. He just stared her right in the eyes. Bloody hell, he has _got_ to have balls to do that! The only person I could think of that could do the same would be Tala, but he just had no brains at some moments.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" She asked in a vicious tone as I unconsciously gulped. Her gaze was glued to Kai, just as he was in response. Aaliyah was slowly slipping away from our table; Oliver and Enrique were trying to ignore us as best they could. Brandy had her head stuck in her Physics textbook, but I could tell she was only pretending to be reading it.

"Em, no." I replied, but I had no clue what to say next without setting her off.

"So?"

"Me and Kai… err, I mean, Kai and me, em.. no, I'm err-"

"We're going out," Kai said simply, his eyes didn't look in the least bit scared, unlike my own. I was shaking. However much I trusted Tamsyn with my life, I still considered my limbs valuable assets to my body and didn't want to loose any of them.

Tamsyn's fists clenched as she glared at Kai.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." She replied and I sucked in a breath. I always hated it when she got like this, she would get fixated on ruining the life of the person she was currently hating the most. And by the looks of things, Kai was at the top of her list.

"Tamsyn, please." I said quietly.

"But you haven't got anything to say about it." Kai replied with a shrug of his shoulders, his arm slipped around my shoulders and pulled me towards him.

"You wanna bet?" She asked, a malicious smirk on her face. Oh God! I know that smirk, and that would only mean one thing.

Blood would be spilt.

Without any more words Tamsyn had lunged at Kai, taking him by surprised and causing him to fall back from the lunch bench and slam into the floor behind it, Tamsyn on top of his chest, and me the lucky one, dragged down by Kai's arm around my shoulders, a bloody wound in the back of my head from the slam against the pavement floor.

I just get luckier with time, don't I?

* * *

Aww, poor Mi and Will! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and we anticipate more!

Ciao!

Chiya (and Ti)


	16. Coming To An End

**Howdy peeps! Long time no update, but err... forgive us, we're students in new colleges and its not as easy as it look trying to settle in. (Well it kinda is, but we still have much less time)**

**This is the last chapter! Well the epilogue will be coming shortly, I'm hoping anyway. But yeah! Careless Whispers is coming to an end!**

**'Cries'**

**Disclaimer: We don't own beyblade, we own only our characters and plot.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Careless Whispers**

**Chapter Sixteen: Coming To An End**

Willow's POV

I pushed open the door, and instantly laughter, chatter and music filled my ears. I looked around, sighing as I tugged on my messy ponytail. Finally undoing the ribbon, I let my long black hair cascade around my shoulders, allowing the tension to seep out of my small frame.

I pushed past a few guys to get to the bar, smiling briefly to the cutie next to me. I always felt and acted different in a bar, when I wasn't surrounded by my friends.

"Hey there Jesse!" I called to the familiar barman. He turned, grinning as he saw me. He handed a guy a bottle of beer, took the money, placed it in the till and walked over to me.

"Hey, Cass," Jesse grinned. Everyone here thinks my name is Cass, since it was stupid to give out my real name and Cassandra is my middle name anyway. "Bit early for you, isn't it? It's not the first of the month yet!"

He was referring to my habit of coming here the first of every month as a stress reliever, a secret that only Johnny knows.

"Meeting up with some mates," I replied, "Speaking of which, have you seen them? Redhead guy, girl with some funky ass orange highlights, and a guy who probably spent about half the time making out with her."

Jesse nodded, "They just came in five minutes before you. Upstairs, on the balcony."

"Ordered yet?"

"Nope."

"Alright, can I have a bottle of tequila, with all the added stuff, and four Barcadi Breezers, please?"

Jesse nodded, turning around and placing everything on a tray. "Need a hand taking it upstairs?"

"Who d'you think you're talking to?" I replied, raising an eyebrow, "The amount of times I've helped you out by waitressing, Jesse!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

I shook my head, grinning. "See you later." I said, balancing the tray in one hand and heading through the throngs of people, the tray held over my head to avoid any accidents. I smiled at few hot guys before reaching the staircase, walking upstairs and looking around. I finally spotted stark red hair against the darkish surroundings, and headed over there.

"Greetings, mad ones!" I said cheerfully, placing the tray down on the table. All three of them looked at me in surprise.

"You're awfully chirper," Mirror grumbled, "Especially for someone in new surroundings. How the hell did you get served anyway? You hardly look sixteen."

I ignored her. After all, she's just bitter cos Tamsyn is pissed off at her AND she smacked her head against the ground –according to Kai- so she's bound to have a killer headache.

"I don't know about that." Johnny muttered, eyeing my short skirt and spaghetti strap top.

"Eyes up, McGregor. You didn't come here to ogle Will's breasts." Kai snapped.

I rolled my eyes at them. God! It was like tension central! Although, I can't talk. Had we been anywhere else, I'd be just as miserable as them. Thank God for places like The Skylar Club.

"Oh, come on," I said, picking up the shot glasses and pouring tequila into them. "Liven up!" I pushed a shot glass along with a slice of lime to each of them. "Hands out!"

They stared at me.

I sighed, "Oh come on, surely you people know how to take tequila shots?"

Although everyone was still looking at me like I had totally lost it, which, thank you, I haven't, Johnny held out his hand. I poured a measured amount of salt into the crook of his thumb, and slowly, Mirror and Kai also held out their hands. After distributing the salt, I counted down from three, and all of us licked the salt off our hands, downed the tequila and bit into the lime, sucking on the juice.

I grinned, shivering as the bittersweet taste hit me. Finally dropping into a seat next to Johnny and opposite Mirror, I uncapped the Barcadi Breezers, handing them out.

"You're acting weird." Kai declared, eyes narrowing.

I slumped in my seat. God, everything has to be doom and gloom otherwise it's weird.

"Look, I just had to deal with my sister having a nervous breakdown, just leave out Kai, alright?" I growled.

There was silence, as Kai averted his eyes and I glared at him. Sighing, I dropped my heated gaze and took a swig of my Barcadi Breezer.

"I thought you don't drink." Mirror said, taking her own hefty swig.

"Yeah, well, there are a lot of things people think about me that's utter bullshit." I replied, fidgeting with the bottle cap. I glanced at Johnny, "So, my sister had a nervous breakdown and got sent home, Tamsyn attacked Mirror and Kai. What went absolutely wrong with your day?"

"Amazingly enough, nothing," Johnny replied, "Although I'm not looking forward to when Tammy finds out that I'm friends with you."

"I am." Mirror muttered.

"Mi…" Kai admonished.

Mirror shrugged.

"You know, you don't have to depress everyone with your bad mood," I scowled at the taller girl, pouring another couple of tequila shots. I smirked at her, "Bet you can't down four shots of tequila without losing it!"

Mirror immediately perked up. Competition always did that.

"Oh yeah?" Mirror smirked back, "Pour another couple then."

And thus began the drinking competitions.

Mirror's POV

"I don't see why she should have all the fun!" I groaned leaning into Kai's chest, his arm over my shoulder. Johnny was downing another drink whilst wearily trying to stop the ground beneath him shaking. At least that's what it looks like to me. You too would get slightly worried when your ex-boyfriend but still your friend is staring at the ground with half lidded eyes, swaying and yelling 'WHY IS IT SHAKING!' at the top of his lungs.

Kai merely grunted as he obviously tried not to succumb to his own drunken stupor.

My cherry orbs turned to my only enemy dancing her way into the centre of the dance floor, guys groping her as she went with her only pulling their hands off in return.

"That's IT!" I snapped getting up; both sets of orbs were back on me as I glared down at Kai. "I didn't come here to watch her have a good time and watch you two being idiots!"

"Damn Mi, you dance like a stripper on E!" Johnny slurred. I turned to look at him as he slowly leaned too far off his chair and fell onto the floor.

I rolled my eyes, god he must be drunk out of his skull! The reasoning behind this was that a) I'm not dancing, and b) I don't look like a stripper!

I turned back to Kai, who watched with a small smirk on his lips.

"What's so funny?" I asked, missing the reason as to why he was so amused.

Kai stood up, not swaying in the slightest as he stepped towards me, hands on my hips, leading me backwards onto the dance floor. "Just wanna see if what McGregor said was true."

I smirked right back once he finished muttering those words in my ear over the pulsating music around us. Pulling him closer I wrapped an arm around his neck, the other slipping up his shirt to draw a lazy line on his abdomen.

"Why don't we find out?" I grinned pushing him further into the crowd and getting lost in the music.

* * *

"COME ON WILLOW!" I screamed over the music as I pulled the girl through the crowds of gyrating people, slipping past a very intimate couple, to the front of the nightclub, right beside the DJ's booth.

"I AIN'T SURE BOUT THIS MI!" She screamed back as I offered her only a smirk over my left shoulder before dragging her up the steps to the empty lit up dance stage fit for only two. "MIRROR! SERIOUSLY!"

"Are you gonna run away from a dare Tate?" I teased into her ear as I felt her shiver from my tone.

"Like hell I will!" She yelled and I smirked, nodding at the DJ who smirked right back, pumping up the music as we began to dance. I knew we were the centre of attention, any half decent looking girls, up on a lit stage would be centre of attention in the place. And I was glad to know that both of us were more then half decent. Though I still would never admit that out-loud to Willy.

But as the music thumped through my system I just could give a crap. This was just us, Me and Willow. We no longer had any hatred between us, all of that had evaporated the more alcohol came in contact with out systems. The boys were getting along, Johnny passed out on one of the couches and Kai trying to stop any form of molesting from the said teen towards himself.

Only I knew how wild Johnny really got when he had too much to drink.

And me and Willow. We didn't see those lines between us now, at least I could see them. I couldn't see what our parents had brought us up into. The family feud with no reason, or one that had long since been forgotten and neither party should care about.

As the lights of the nightclub lolled over our forms I no longer cared about what was right, what I knew. I understood that it wouldn't be the end of the world if we became friends, things would definitely change, but they would only change for the better.

And as I swayed to the music, feeling Willow at my back, I couldn't help but smile. My cherry orbs found auburn at the back of the bar watching us with amusement clearly written over his features. Maybe someday I would find this normal, just as before I found hating Willow normal, hating them normal, hating him normal.

I couldn't imagine that now. I couldn't imagine a world without him, I couldn't imagine a world without her. They needed me and Johnny, just as much as we needed them.

But as I twisted around, catching the half lidded smile across my former enemies face, I couldn't help but feel relief. I couldn't help being relieved that it was over. That I didn't have to wake up each morning gearing up for another fight, for another verbal assault. We could be friends, we could be good friends, as before as enemies we found out everything about each other. Likes and dislikes, past and present. Now instead of using that against each other… maybe we could just get along.

"HELL YEAH BABY!" Willow screamed throwing her arms in the air, missing her footing before wide eyed and with a high pitched scream slipping off the stage and onto an unaware guy below. Falling into fits of laughter, I knew everything was alright. Maybe it wasn't normal for me to gain sense when I was drunk and for Willow to loose all of hers completely. But it was alright. We were alright. I looked up at Kai who held his arms out to me from the edge of the stage, I looked over his shoulder at Johnny who finally awake was helping his future girlfriend up and hearing her moan about her fall.

We were all going to be alright. We just had to be.

Willow's POV

I stretched slowly on my bed, feeling my skin tingle in protest. I was sore, all over the place. More specifically in the lower region. I wasn't that drunk last night, was I?

I can't remember a Goddamned thing. Seriously. My mind has gone blank. Although I suppose things will start coming back to me soon enough. I mean, I already have a few snatches, one of which was me and Mirror dancing on the raised platform and then me falling…fuck, that had hurt.

Was that why my muscles were screaming at me?

Honestly, I've taken far worse falls than _that._

I sighed, pushing the sheets off my shoulders and down to my waist. I was hot, and surprisingly almost half off the bed. Usually I sprawled myself all over the bed, not curled up at the side. Just another side affect of crashing while completely pissed out my head.

I buried my head into the pillow. I hadn't even managed to open my eyes, something told me the light would kill them. I tried to remember what had happened last night. Like I said, I had snatches, but nothing more.

Dancing…lights…colours…dancing and dancing and just continuous dancing, bodies gyrating against each other, hands on my body, the hot feeling…

Bloody hell.

Just what the hell happened last night?

Something significant, I know that. A lot of things happened last night I should remember.

I sighed again, finally pulling my head away from the pillow and opened my eyes. And that's when I realised everything was absolutely wrong.

For one, no light seared my eyes. And my room happens to have no curtains, just a sheet of pale blue silk draped over my windows.

Hence I wasn't in my room. Since, number two, my room is only a quarter of the size of this one!

Kai…?

Nope. Not his house either. I recognise every single one of his rooms. And besides, this was too messy to be in Kai's house.

I looked down at the sheets covering me—for one, they were layers of blood red silk, not a black cotton duvet. For another, they were large…enough to cover a king sized bed. Which was exactly what I was lying on.

Completely naked.

Dear bloody God.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

Suddenly I had my answer, because in my heat-filled, drugged mind, I had completely missed the feeling of large hands on my body. More specifically, an arm splayed over my stomach and another settled on my inner thigh. I could probably recognise the toned, tanned arm for anywhere, because I was the reason there was a scar running along it.

Holding my breath, I turned my head, and found myself staring at Johnny McGregor's sleeping figure…sleeping completely _naked _figure.

And then I remembered everything.

Oh. My. God.

I slept with Johnny!

FUCK!

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
